Unjustly Accused
by salanderjade
Summary: Katniss has to pick a guy out of a line up but she keeps getting distracted by the way guy number 4 fills out his jeans. ***cover courtesy of Ro Nordman
1. Chapter 1

It begins….

It was her own damned fault for letting Johanna talk her into buying such a ridiculously expensive item. Since when did Katniss fucking Everdeen care about fashion much less looking fashionable. The promotion was the straw that broke the camel's back and gave Johanna the last bit of leverage needed to press her point home. "You owe it to yourself," she said. "Do something for you for a change," she cajoled. The coup-de-grace had been when she involved Prim. Katniss couldn't deny her little sister anything even the outlandish request to "spend some money already. You work so hard for it." She had been outnumbered and outflanked and eventually had given in. And then just like that, in an instant, it had all gone straight to hell.

It was the kind of day that Katniss usually favored. The sky above was a lovely shade of robin's egg blue with just a few wispy clouds to mar the perfection. The subtle warmth of the afternoon sun lay on her shoulders as lightly as a blanket. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, enjoying the light breeze that caressed her cheeks and toyed with her hair. That moment of inattention gave the jerk all the opportunity he needed to ruin her day and her congratulatory gift in one fell swoop. She felt the furtive pull on her bag and dismissed it initially. When it came again more strongly, she quickly opened her eyes and tightened her hold on the strap as she spun toward her assailant. Without warning, he shoved her away hard even as his hand yanked her bag roughly in the opposite direction. The rest happened so quickly that later she could only recall a blur of dark clothing, a painful yelp as her posterior connected with the concrete path, and a loud snap as the pretty chain detail let go dropping her little indulgence into the bastard's waiting hands.

Katniss shook her head in an attempt clear the tears obscuring her vision and bit back a curse as she noticed the comforting weight of her bag was no longer there. Several people stopped to offer her a hand up. Furious, red-cheeked, and fighting mad; she grasped one proffered hand and climbed to her feet. "Fan-fucking-tastic," she bit out. "Two days. Less than two days before the gods decided to punish me. I should have known." She waved away the offer to call an ambulance and hobbled under her own steam to a nearby bench. Once there, she began a hasty examination of her injuries. Her boots were dusty but otherwise unharmed. The tights were a complete loss. The knees were shredded, both material and the skin beneath. She pulled the sleeve of her jacket over her hand and gingerly dabbed at the beads of blood forming. She hissed out an oath as the material caught a tender spot, biting back a groan as she continued to wipe away the mixture of dirt and blood.

The whirling of wheels on gravel pulled her head up in time to see an officer bringing his bike to a gentle halt in front of her. Clutched in his hand were the ruined remnants of her once beautiful Marc Jacobs bag. Katniss bit her lip as she viewed what was left of it. Unbelievable. The officer regarded her over the top of his steel-rimmed glasses. "Ms. Everdeen, does this belong to you?" He asked hesitantly. She gave him a terse nod. He handed it to back to her, "Can you please check it over carefully and give us a detailed description of anything that is missing?"

Katniss blew out an irritated breath and undid the clasp so that she could look at the bag more closely. Keys. Day planner. Phone. Wallet. She met the officer's steady gaze as she finished. "Everything looks okay except for the bag itself. It's ruined. Did you catch the guy who took it?"

The officer shifted foot-to-foot as he answered carefully, "We were able to take two men into custody. One was in possession of your belongings when we arrived on scene. The other was identified by an eyewitness who stated that he saw him running by with the bag. The other pursued and they scuffled. Right now, it isn't clear which one is our perp. They were both pointing fingers when I left. Hopefully, my partner has untangled the mess by now. "He glanced at her bloody knees and disheveled appearance. "Do you need medical help, Ms. Everdeen? I can radio for an ambulance. "

She looked at his name tag before smiling politely and replying, "No, Officer Beetee, I'm fine. I think I'd like to go home if that's okay."

The bespectacled man smiled sympathetically. "I'm afraid that we need you to come down to the station. We're asking that you take a quick peek at a lineup to see if anything leaps out at you. It will only take a few minutes and you can be on your way. It would help us to have your cooperation."

Katniss grudgingly agreed but was pleasantly surprised when Beetee radioed in a request for a cab to pick her up and take her to the station. "Give this card to the officer on duty when you arrive. He will take care of the fare and arrange for you to be taken home if you need additional assistance." The cab ride was blissfully short for which Katniss was thankful. The adrenaline was subsiding and her aches and pains were beginning to make themselves felt. Once there, she was led into a small room containing a window, a small table, and a couple of prefab plastic chairs. She had just sat down when the door opened and a dark-haired woman wearing a vague, bewildered expression wandered in.

She started abruptly after catching sight of Katniss sitting forgotten at the table. Her face held a look of extreme concentration before settling into dazed blankness the next instant. She flipped erratically through a small stack of papers and then pinned Katniss with a frightingly direct stare. "Ms. Everdeen, my name is Geraldine Wiress. Officer Beetee is my partner. I understand that your bag was forcibly taken this afternoon. I'm very sorry that you had to go through such a difficult ordeal." She leaned forward to pat Katniss's clasped hands. "You told Beetee that you didn't get a clear look at your assailant. What we hope to do with this lineup is to spark your memory. See if you might have noticed something that will enable us to make sure the thief is brought to justice. If you feel up to it, we'll go ahead and get started."

Katniss gave the woman a resigned smile and allowed herself to be led into a narrow room that looked out over a gallery. The far wall was marked off in an ascending grid with the numbers delineated at regular intervals. Wiress led her to a spot just before the viewing window and then pressed a button on the nearby table. "Go ahead and send them in," She briskly commanded. Releasing the switch, she turned to Katniss and advised, "They will be numbered from one to six. Look each of them over carefully. Here is a pad and pencil to jot down any impressions that you have. Take your time. If anything looks familiar or gives you pause, make note of it. It could be important later. We're not looking for a grand revelation, Ms. Everdeen. Just take your time and see if anything stands out."

The men shuffled into the arena and at a barked command, turned to face the window. Katniss felt exposed as six faces turned expectantly toward her. She shied back causing Wiress to place a concerned hand on her shoulder. "Can they see me?" She asked uncertainly. The older woman smiled and shook her head. "So I just look them over to see if I recognize them. Right?" Again, a supporting nod. "Okay," Katniss sighed. "I'll try." She stepped back to the window and peered through the fogged glass at the line of men shifting uncomfortably just a few feet away.

The first one was nothing to speak of. She studied him closely but quickly determined that she had never seen him before in her life. The second was visually stunning and Katniss couldn't help but be impressed. Greek god was the first words that came to mind as she took in the bronze curls, sea green eyes, and a physique that only came from hours spent in the gym or being blessed by the genetics gods. His lips were curved up in a perpetual smile. Devil may care practically oozed out of his pores. Katniss mentally shook herself as the reason for her being here came back to mind. His navy blue hoodie and almost black jeans fit her memory of a blur of dark cloth darting past her right before she fell. She made a note on the pad and then moved her attention to number three. Here again, nothing stood out. Okay, Katniss said to herself. Only three more to go. Her gaze shifted right to take in number four and she gasped as the world slowed down and stopped.

He was without doubt the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Officer Wiress's instructions to look each one over carefully echoed in Katniss's mind as her eyes roved over his face and form taking in each and every detail. His hair was light almost white and fell in tousled curls over his forehead and about his ears. His face was a study of angles with an aquiline nose, thin lips, and a prominent jaw. As if somehow feeling her eyes moving over him, those lips curled up revealing a cadre of dimples. Broad shoulders tapered down to a trim waist and slim hips that were beautifully accentuated by a pair of low slung jeans. Katniss hummed quietly to herself as she considered the way those jeans rode his hips and outlined the long length of his legs. A voice sounding disturbingly like Jack Nicholson's Joker crooned in her mind, 'Stop the press. Who is that?' She rested her chin on an upturned palm as she considered him not realizing that her attentions hadn't gone unnoticed.

Officer Wiress cleared her throat and inquired, "Is everything all right, Ms. Everdeen?"

Katniss blinked and felt her face unintentionally flush. "Yes," she muttered. "Everything is fine. I just wanted to make sure that I didn't overlook anything." She hesitated, feeling a small flash of guilt at what she was about to do. The officer looked on attentively and prompted by a tendency that could have only come from Johanna Mason, Katniss blurted out, "I really only saw the guy from behind. It happened so quickly that I didn't see his face. I'm sorry."

Officer Wiress's mouth tightened briefly but she nodded in understanding. She keyed the speaker once more, "Please have them face the wall." The lineup shuffled as the men turned away from the window. Katniss felt herself blushing once more but turned her gaze studiously forward. Her eyes went immediately to number 4 and stayed there. God, the rear view was even better than the front. Those damned jeans had to have been made specifically for this man. There was no other explanation. Her mouth went a bit dry, her stomach a riot of warmth and tingling sparks that danced and flitted as they brought her nerves to full and joyous life. Caught unaware by the reaction firing her blood, she pressed a hand to the glass with fingers tautly flexed. The sight of him standing there so unconcerned evoked something in her that was both strange and wonderful. Never had she felt something so abruptly and yet so strong.

She had always considered mutual likes and compatibility as the most important factors when choosing a potential mate. She put so little store in her own looks that it was anathema to think that way about the men she spent time with. Gale had been an avid outdoorsman and shared her love of the woods. Thom had been quiet and steady, never pushing her for more than she was ready to give. Darius had been fun and lighthearted. Their dates were more akin to two friends hanging out than a romantic evening. The heady rush of awareness that poured through her left her breathless. The polite sound of a clearing throat pulled her out of her concerted study. Giving him one last, regretful look, Katniss turned back to Officer Wiress and forced a smile. "I'm sorry that I can't be more helpful. I really didn't see enough of him to be able to tell you anything specific. Was the witness able to give you anything to go on?"

"They really weren't clear. It was a similar situation to what you experienced." Wiress consulted her file. "They saw the two men grapple and noticed that one was holding a lady's bag. It could be that one of them was a Good Samaritan who got dragged in after the fact. Unfortunately, we have no way of knowing which one took the bag from you. We'll discuss the situation and let you know if we need anything further, Ms. Everdeen. Thank you for coming in."

Katniss opted to make a phone call and not have the duty officer procure her another cab. She took a seat just outside the front door of the precinct and dialed Johanna's number by rote. "What?" Her friend's irate bark answered on the second ring. "I'm right in the middle of something so this had better be good."

"Can you come pick me up?" Katniss retorted scathingly. "I'm stuck downtown without a ride and I'm bleeding all over my damned shoes."

"Bleeding," Johanna yelped. "Kat, what happened? Are you okay? Hang on. I'll be right back." The sound of a drawer slamming and then Johanna yelling that she was taking her lunch break filled up the ensuing silence. Katniss waited through a series of muffled oaths and the slamming of a car door before her friend came back on the line. "Okay, I'm back. Now tell me where you are and how exactly that you came to be bleeding." Johanna ordered.

"I'm at the 53rd precinct down on Capital Street. I took my usual route through Mockingjay Park and planned to pick something up at Sae's for lunch. Just past the fountain, some jerk decided to help himself to my bag and knock me on my ass in the process. They brought me in to see if I could identify the bastard. Unfortunately, all that I was able to tell them was that he had on dark-colored clothing and could run like a damned cheetah. Johanna, this day sucks. My purse is ruined and I just want to go home and go to bed."

Johanna made a few sympathetic noises. "I'll be there in ten minutes. Just stay put. We'll have you home in no time. Are you sure you don't need to go to the doctor? You should get checked to make sure you're okay."

Katniss groaned. "I promise you that I'm fine. I've had worse cuts falling out of a tree while hunting. I'd really rather just go home and hibernate." Her eyes narrowed as immaculately white tennis shoes came into view. Her gaze traveled upward, breath catching as her eyes focused on the familiar jeans that she had so thoroughly admired not ten minutes before. Up. A blue Hollister hoodie zipped over a chest hugging ice blue t-shirt that hid none of the impressive musculature underneath. Higher, a tanned throat running smoothly into a clean-shaven chin. She tilted her head back slightly to bring those last few details into focus. And gulped as breath not only caught but ceased to exist all together. Blue. A glorious combination of cobalt, sapphire, and azure melded and mixed to make up those eyes staring back at her. They were surrounded by impossibly long lashes so pale that they were almost invisible. Thick curls and waves the color of warm, ripened wheat fell over his forehead almost but not quite obscuring that bright, inquisitive gave. "Johanna, I'll have to call you back," Katniss murmured and didn't wait for a reply as she clicked her phone shut. The choked off squawk made it glaringly obvious that Johanna hadn't quite finished with her part of the conversation. Katniss shifted her pile of belongings into various pockets and tried to focus.

"I asked if you're okay," he repeated giving her a concerned look from beneath his unruly bangs. "You seem to be injured. Do you need help getting to a doctor?"

Katniss finally untangled her tongue and managed to reply, "No. That is, I'm just waiting for my friend to come pick me up. I don't need any help but thank you for checking." His lips tilted up into a smile, the dimples that she had noticed earlier riding high on his right cheek. "She should be here any minute." She finished breathlessly.

"Well in that case, I'll wait here with you until your friend arrives. It wouldn't be polite to leave a lady unattended during her time of need," He replied and sat down beside her on the rickety bench. He stretched his legs out before him, crossed carelessly at the ankle and crossed his arms as he looked at her appraisingly. "It's a little early for a bar brawl or sporting event so I'm wondering what has you sitting in front of the police station with bleeding knees and your stuff scattered all over your lap. What happened?' His expectant look pulled a reluctant chuckle from her. He looked at her curiously, one brow lifting in amused inquiry.

"My purse was stolen in the park earlier today," she finally commented. "The jerk knocked me down and took off. That's how I ended up with these." Her hand gestured toward her mangled knees and shredded tights. "Let's just say that my day isn't going as well as I had hoped."

"Did they get the guy that did this to you?" He asked in a worried tone. "I can't believe that he hurt you to take your bag." There was real heat in his tone causing Katniss to smile slightly as she turned to face him fully.

"No. They picked up a couple of guys but didn't have enough to charge them with anything. I didn't get a good look and the only other eyewitness wasn't much better. I guess I'll have to let this one go." She failed to mention that he had been included in the suspect lineup. She was curious about what his intentions were in seeking her out. Surely, it was more than concern over her scraped knees. "I'm just mad because it was a new bag. I had just bought it to celebrate a promotion at work. I'd only had it a couple of days."

He winced in sympathy but Katniss didn't miss the flicker of something in his mesmerizing eyes. Regret. Anger. It was gone before she could pinpoint it exactly. His tone was all things gentle as he remarked, "That's a shame that you didn't get to enjoy it longer. I'm sorry that this happened to you. You deserve to have pretty things for a job well done. The idiot should be horsewhipped instead of set free." He gave her an intent look, which pulled pink into her cheeks once more. "I'm Peeta Mellark by the way."

Katniss took his proffered hand, suppressing the urge to gasp as his fingers clasped hers tightly. "Katniss Everdeen. It's nice to meet you."

"So what kind of promotion rates treating yourself? Where do you work?" He asked lightly.

"I'm a biologist with an environmental studies company over on Heavensbee. You might have heard of them, Panem Biotechnology Group." She waited until he shook his head then continued. "My boss is retiring and I got picked as her replacement. My little sister was so excited that she insisted I celebrate a little thus the infamous bag. I'm almost afraid to tell her about this. Prim will be so disappointed." The questioning brow went up again and she elaborated. "Prim is short for Primrose, my sixteen year old sister."

"Primrose and Katniss the biologist. I'm starting to sense a theme." He said jokingly.

"You would be right," she laughed. "Most people don't know that katniss is a plant that lives near water. Nicely done." She complimented. "So are you interested in plants or is reading up on obscure foliage just something you do to pass the time?"

He blushed faintly, making his eyes look more impossibly blue than they already were. If the jeans hadn't already hooked her, those eyes would have reeled her in. Katniss almost choked at that thought. They were only talking; not discussing a happily ever after. She reined herself in before her galloping thoughts got her into trouble. Apparently unaware of the effect he could have without even trying; Peeta pushed a hand through his hair and laughed uproariously. "No, nothing like that. I own the bakery over on Cartwright. We do a lot of specialty items like cakes and frosted cookies. I also teach art a couple of day a week at the elementary school. We did a plant section last term." What he would have said next was lost in the sound of an impatiently beeping horn. Katniss looked up to find Johanna blocking traffic, waving to her frantically from the street.

"I couldn't find a parking place," she growled. "You don't look like you could walk far anyway. Come on, brainless, before some idiot decides to take matters into his own hands."

Katniss tossed Peeta an apologetic glance and climbed shakily to her feet. His hand on her elbow steadied her and she blushed as she whispered her thanks. He went so far as to let her lean against him as he helped her to the car. Once she was inside, he stuck his hands in his pockets and backed away. Leaning down, he gave her a playful grin and said, "It was nice spending time with you, Katniss Everdeen. Take care of those knees. And congratulations on your promotion." With a last little wave, he spun on his heel and sauntered back across the street. Katniss watched him go with a look of mingled appreciation and regret on her face.

The sound of Johanna's soft laughter pulled her head around. Katniss blushed furiously once more and said, "What? We were just talking. What's so damned funny?"

"You," Johanna crowed. "If he had offered to come home with you, you would have pushed me out of the car in an instant. I've never seen you so smitten, Kat. It's about damned time."

Katniss let her gaze wander back to the window, where he could just be seen waiting for the light to change before crossing. Her eyes were immediately drawn back to the jeans that had so easily caught her eye. Just then the light changed and he broke into a slow jog, crossing the street just as a car turned into the crosswalk and blocked him from view. She met Johanna's victorious look and shrugged. "What can I say, Johanna, except the damned jeans made me do it. It should be a crime for a man to look that good in plain ordinary Levi's. He should carry some sort of sign around to warn unsuspecting females."

Johanna laughed and finally Katniss joined in. It was good to find something enjoyable about this wretched day. She resumed her study of the passing traffic and remained quiet as they headed for home.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO

The next morning, Katniss looked up in confusion as Delly set a massive box down on her desk. "What is this?" She asked hesitantly. "I didn't order anything."

Delly bounced in her excitement as she hurried to answer, "This was delivered by courier to the front desk. I signed for it since you were still in the meeting with Haymitch and Effie. Hurry up and open it. I'm dying to know what it is."

Katniss rolled her eyes and shared a look with Johanna. The pretty blonde girl was one of the sweetest people that you'd ever want to meet but her cloying sweetness could get overbearing at times. "Delly, I'll bet you were an absolute terror at Christmas when you were a kid." Katniss remarked as she slit the tape and pushed back the flaps. A thick white envelope rested innocently on top of a mass of green tissue paper. Katniss's brow furrowed as she grabbed the envelope and slid a finger underneath the flap. Pulling out the paper, she grew even more confused at the mass of unfamiliar writing covering half the page. A small square fell free of the paper and into her lap. She picked it up, glanced at the name and felt her jaw drop as she raised it up to study it more closely.

'Peeta Mellark, owner Mellarkable Creations 555-0423'

Johanna read the card over her shoulder and lifted her eyebrows in amused surprise. Katniss shook her head in confusion and set the card aside as she turned back to the letter. Her shock increased with every word read as she tried to take in what she was seeing.

Katniss the biologist,

Allow me to apologize for not giving this confession yesterday. Our conversation was so unexpected and enjoyable that I didn't want to mar it by having you attempt to bash my head in while waiting in front of a police station. That would have ended badly for both of us.

Blame my knight in shining armor tendencies or my inability to dissuade Finnick from helping me to make an absolute mess of the smallest situation. I never meant to cause you the slightest harm or inconvenience. Trust me when I say that I couldn't feel worse about what happened. He was only supposed to grab your purse and run. The plan was for me to apprehend your attacker and retrieve your property making you absurdly grateful enough to go out with me. As Finnick is unable to follow even the simplest of instructions, I should have expected a catastrophe of epic proportions.

Therefore, lovely Katniss, I must make amends for the injuries you suffered by my hand and because of my inability to ask for the honor of taking you out one evening if you are so inclined. The enclosed is just the first payment on the debt that I owe you. If you would be willing, the second is dinner at the bakery Saturday night 8pm. You are under no obligation to come and I wouldn't blame you if you chose not to. I hope that you like your present. I only caught a glimpse of the original so it may not be exactly what you had before. Congratulations on your promotion and I look forward to seeing you Saturday.

Peeta the idiot

Unable to restrain herself, she tore into the evergreen hued paper and felt her stomach knot at what lay inside. She pulled it free and turned it from side to side admiring the supple leather and subtle detailing. Johanna whistled and bent to examine the bag more closely. "Is that a Cinna original?" She gasped. "That's the most expensive bag they have in the store. Damn it, Katniss. That must have been one hell of a conversation I interrupted yesterday."

Katniss nodded slowly, her eyes glued to the beautifully detailed stitching and superb craftsmanship of the bag. It put the one destroyed yesterday to shame a thousand times over. She could use every paycheck for the next two months and it still wouldn't be enough to buy this bag. Hell, it wouldn't even buy the strap. Her eyes flickered back to the letter lying forgotten in her lap. Knight in shining armor tendencies. He had set her up. Then he actually confessed even though they had gotten away with it. What the hell? Katniss looked at the bag once more than back to the letter. Saturday at 8pm. She nodded shortly as she decided to take him up on his offer. She had to know why he had gone to such lengths to get her attention. She had to return the ridiculously extravagant gift. She smirked as the thought rolled through her mind. She had to get another look at him in those damned jeans. Then, she would decide whether to continue what they had started on that bench. She had a feeling Saturday was just the beginning.

It ends...


	2. Chapter 2

Friday afternoon dragged on like molasses on a cold January morning. The more she tried to convince herself not to look at the clock, the more her eyes sought it out. Time, it seemed was her natural borne enemy and there was nothing to be done about it. She was doomed to stay in this hell until the clock saw fit to release her. There would be no parole or let out early for good behavior. She had figuratively made her bed and now those actions were coming back to haunt her. Damned clock anyway and damn Johanna Mason for refusing to take no for an answer.

"I know you can hear me. I'm not going to stop until you talk to me," Johanna announced for perhaps the hundredth time today. "Are you or are you not going to go meet the blonde one tomorrow as requested? Inquiring minds want to know."

Katniss rolled her eyes and hunched a bit closer to her computer screen trying to drown the woman out. She should have known that the efforts were futile. Johanna wouldn't be done away with that easily. A wadded up piece of paper barely missed her head and landed beside of the Marvin the Martian tub where she stored her pens. Tossing it into the nearest trash can, she shot Johanna an irritated glare. "I haven't made my mind up yet. Now will you leave me alone?"

Johanna snorted and hurled yet another paper wad in her direction. "What is there to think about? You're into him. He's into you. He went to ridiculous lengths to get your attention. Of course, you're not going to go. I forgot who I was talking to for a minute."

Katniss shook her head and turned back to her monitor. The cursor blinked accusingly at her from the screen but she ignored it much as she tried to ignore her so-called friend across the way. A small knock at the doorway pulled her from her daze and she glanced up to see Delly Cartwright hovering just outside. "What," Johanna barked. "We're trying to work here."

Delly's brow puckered as she gave Johanna her version of a scowl. It wasn't very menacing or even very hostile for that matter. Delly's face was made to wear a smile as she proved the moment her eyes shifted back to Katniss. "You have a visitor," she gushed. "Thom wouldn't let him come up unless you call the desk and tell them it's okay." She bounced up and down on her toes. "Do you think it's him? It just has to be. He probably wants to know that you're coming tomorrow. You are going, aren't you?"

"Good Lord," Katniss exclaimed. "What is the big deal? What does it matter if I go or I don't? It's just dinner. The world won't end if I don't take him up on his invitation. He probably has a list of girls that would be there in a minute anyway."

Johanna and Delly shared a look and both looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "Yeah, I'll bet they're lining up around the block. That's why he went to such drastic measures to get you there. Honestly Katniss, you can be such an idiot sometimes." Johanna grabbed the phone and hit the front desk extension. The line was picked up after a few rings. "Thom, go ahead and send Ms. Everdeen's visitor up. Delly will meet him at the elevator and escort him back." Dropping the phone back in its cradle with a ridiculously satisfied expression, Johanna waved Delly away cheerfully. "Go. Fetch. Bring him straight back here; no detours. I can't wait to get a closer look at this guy. If he can get you this worked up, he must be something special."

Katniss curled her fingers tightly around her favorite pen, wishing it was Johanna's neck. There had to be a way to dispose of the body. She pondered this thought while steadily tapping her fingers on the desk. Her eyes flickered from the clock to the door and back again. How long did it take the elevator to come up three floors anyway? Soon, Delly's overly sweet tones could be heard followed by deeper, more masculine tones. Katniss visibly tensed, her eyes trained on the open doorway. Johanna leaned back in her chair with arms crossed insufferably as she watched Katniss fidget uneasily.

"I can tell that you're not going to let this get to you," Johanna commented, smiling broadly. "You're the very picture of composure. Tell me again how unimportant this is."

"Johanna, I swear to God if you don't knock it off I'm going to murder you where you stand," Katniss barked. Johanna opened her mouth to let a retort fly but was stopped by a burst of laughter from the doorway. Delly hung back, mouth agape. The visitor, however, continued to laugh appreciatively. Her eyes narrowed as they lit on the tall man who made no effort to curb his amusement. Her nails bit into her palms at the sight of that face. She remembered that face quite well and had been suitably impressed right up until she met his partner in crime. This one, however, would receive no benefit of the doubt. "Well, well. Finnick the purse snatcher. I didn't expect to see you here today or ever again for that matter. What do you want?"

His smile remained unaffected despite the malice in her tone. "Katniss the biologist. It's good to see you again. Our last meeting was rather abrupt. I didn't get the chance to say hello to you properly. I came to remedy that and to see if we can salvage our friendship. What do you say?" His eyebrows lifted hopefully as he dropped into her sole remaining chair.

Katniss couldn't keep the disbelieving frown off her face as she stared at him across the length of her desk. "Salvage our friendship?" She asked carefully. "Really? Is that what you're calling it? Have you lost your damned mind?"

He leaned back in the chair and folded his arms over his stomach, crossing his ankles comfortably. "I know that we're not friends in the technical sense but we have a lot in common: mainly Peeta. We should take this opportunity to clear the air, let bygones be bygones, and start over from scratch. Peeta is like a brother to me." Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew a handful of mints and offered Johanna first dibs. She declined as did Katniss. Delly, however, took one and giggled when he smiled up at her and proffered another.

Katniss made a disparaging noise low in her throat and focused on the blinking cursor before her anger got the better of her. The gall of the man was appalling. She stabbed the keys viciously and avoided his questioning gaze. Johanna wasn't as diligent about masking her emotions once she figured out their visitor's identity. In fact, she looked like a jungle cat about to pounce. "So this is the moron that caused all the drama," Her face took on a taunting cast. "What idiot gave you the notion that petty thievery was a sure-fire way to pick up girls, brainless? You should be thankful that she didn't take that letter to the cops and have you and your 'brother' tossed in jail."

Finnick began to look less certain the longer her tirade lasted. Finally, he managed to get a word in. "There was no thievery involved and we didn't mean for her to get hurt. I didn't hit her that hard. She shouldn't have fallen down like that." He turned pleading eyes back to Katniss. "As to who gave me the idea, nobody did. It's something that I've done before with varying results. This is the first time that I've ever gotten arrested. Even Annie couldn't stop laughing at that one."

Katniss looked up sharply. "Annie?" She questioned.

Finnick shrugged uncomfortably but answered immediately, "Annie is my wife. She was second attempt at the knight in shining armor routine. My buddy Thresh was the guy that pretended to take her bag and I would be the hero swooping in to help the lovely damsel in distress. We didn't count on her having such a lethal right hook or packing around a canister of pepper spray. Thresh was on the ground before I could get there." He laughed suddenly. "I yelled at her for hitting him after she had already blinded him with the juice. She almost took a swing at me. It was love at first sight. We've been married for almost two years."

Johanna let out a small chuckle that quickly turned into gales of laughter. Delly, who had lingered in the hallway, stifled a giggle. Meanwhile, Katniss looked at the man with new eyes. "I'm almost afraid to ask this but if it worked out so badly the first time then why did you try it again."

Finnick gave her a genuine smile and gestured expansively for emphasis, "I have no excuse except that I am a hopeless romantic. The chance that you might end up looking foolish is no reason to hold back. My friend needed my help and I gave it to him. Getting him arrested in the process was an unfortunate side effect but stuff happens." He looked at her somberly. "What happened to you was completely my fault. When I didn't get it on the first try, I should have left well enough alone. I didn't mean to hurt you. Peeta was giving me hell over that when the cops showed up. He's really hoping that you'll give him the chance to explain. Are you going to show up tomorrow?"

"Why would he go to so much trouble for me," she blurted out. "He doesn't even know me."

Finnick shrugged again. "That's not my story to tell. I just came to apologize and tell you that you shouldn't hold what happened the other day against Peeta. It was completely my fault."

Katniss exchanged a glance with Johanna. The pixie-haired woman had her chin propped up on her upturned palm and was studying their visitor intently. She gave a noncommittal nod. Delly bobbed her head enthusiastically and even went so far as to give Katniss thumbs up. Katniss worried her bottom lip as she considered her options. She smirked unexpectedly, "Tell you what. I'll go but you have to do something for me first." He immediately acquiesced which pulled a satisfied smirk from the gray-eyed woman. "First, I would like to hear your Annie confirm what you've told me. Call her and I'll have Thom escort her up. If she backs up everything you've said I'll go on the date. If she doesn't, then you can go back to your friend and explain it to him."

"Fair enough," Finnick replied. "Is that all?"

Katniss shook her head, 'I have a few questions about your friend but those can wait until later. Go ahead and make the call. The sooner we get this taken care of, the sooner I can get on with my life."

"Go ahead and get those questions ready," Finnick declared as he pulled out his phone and keyed a number from memory. He gave her a mocking half-smile. "You've already made plans to go so this is just a formality. I don't blame you for not letting me off the hook that easily. Just give him a chance. He just might surprise you."

"I hate surprises," she returned gruffly.

"Get over it," he replied and put the phone to his ear. "You just might have a good time. Ever think of that?" The call connected and he turned away, presumably talking with his wife.

Katniss sighed and focused on the blinking cursor once more. You just might have a good time. Those words echoed uncomfortably in her head. "That's what I'm afraid of," she murmured.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXO

Katniss fidgeted with the thin straps that held up the bodice of her pale orange dress. It wasn't a color that she normally wore but thanks to some judicious questioning, she had a pretty good idea of what made Peeta Mellark tick. Finnick Infuriating Odair had flat-out refused to answer some of her questions, mainly those about the motives behind their elaborate charade. Finnick had remained disturbingly silent on that subject.

He had been more than willing to discuss general details about his friend. Insignificant details like his favorite color, tastes in music, and hobbies were offered up in abundance. She grew frustrated as her attempts to uncover how Peeta Mellark had noticed her and then planned such an audacious introduction were frustratingly stifled. Even Annie Odair had kept mum on the subject though she was forthcoming enough on practically anything else Katniss had asked. That had been another surprise in an afternoon full of them. Annie Odair had shown up not five minutes after the aggravating man had hung up the phone.

She was beautiful in the wistful, whimsical sense of the word. Her long hair fell in tangled disarray down her back and her jewel-toned eyes were startling in their depth, clarity, and directness. She spoke softly, politely as she extended her hand upon entering the office. Katniss had greeted her cautiously and had given Finnick a suspicious look when the woman's attention turned toward the other occupants in the room. She wasn't buying it. This woman didn't fit the studied, sensual air that Finnick gave off without even trying. Where he was brash, she was demure. Where he stood and moved as if he was fully aware of the eyes that constantly followed him; she had a charming fragility about her that made one want to shield her from the world. It just didn't add up.

Annie had somehow seen through her façade of polite interest and caught the underlying skepticism that she attempted to hide. Unfazed, Annie calmly removed her wallet at handed over a wedding photo along with her driver's license. Katniss had blushingly apologized but the woman merely waved it off. Her confidence didn't rest on the opinions of others. Oddly enough, it was Annie that gave her the self-confidence to follow through with her first decision to go to the bakery on Saturday. "Peeta is one of the best men that I've ever met," the woman confided. "He made our wedding cake and was Finnick's best man at the ceremony. He convinced me to give Finn a chance when I had decided that all there was to him was a pretty face and shallow charm. Peeta told me to look closer. When I did, I was a goner. Our only problem these days is that he lets his heart rule his head more often than not. Finnick's sense of drama and lack of common sense when it comes to romance is legendary. He and Peeta are like brothers. He wants Peeta to be happy. Since he's decided that you could make that happen, he's determined to help it along as only Finnick can. Try and overlook him. His heart's in the right place."

That conversation along with Johanna's candid promise to beat her within an inch of her life if she didn't go made up Katniss's mind. Armed with a plethora of trivial knowledge, she carefully donned her armor for the evening. Prim had happily consented to fix her hair for the evening and the results were surprising. The dark strands were left hanging loose except for a few strands artfully twisted into a coronet that wound around her head like a rope. Prim had interspersed tiny jeweled pins through the braid in a haphazard fashion. Johanna had contributed the dress with a devilish smirk and laughed at Katniss's flushed face. Finnick had readily answered sunset when Johanna had casually asked about his friend's favorite color. Her reaction should have warned Katniss that trouble was on the horizon but the woman had moved on as if it were of no significance. That notion was immediately disproved when she had shown up with the dress in tow. Prim and Johanna had fussed over her makeup and hair until Katniss wanted to scream in frustration. When they finally shoved her toward the bathroom to get dressed, her nerves were stretched to the breaking point. The dead silence that greeted her return pushed her over the edge.

"That's it. I'm not going," she blurted out after seeing their dumbfounded expressions. "I knew this was a bad idea. I look like an idiot."

Prim immediate leapt to her feet making reassurances, "No. You have to go, Katniss. You look amazing. Please go. You should go have fun. You haven't been out in ages. Please say you'll go."

Johanna had taken one look at her, quirked an infuriating brow, and let out a bark of laughter. Katniss scowled until her friend casually remarked, "Who would have thought orange was your color? If I believed in that sort of thing, I would say that there is some sort of star-crossed lover's scene about to play out. Besides, you were obviously interested. The munchkin is right. Go have fun. Treat yourself."

"I was not obviously interested," Katniss muttered, fidgeting unnecessarily with her skirt.

"You were practically panting and drooling when he walked away. If that isn't interested then I don't know what it is," Johanna retorted smartly. Prim's echoing laughter made the flush already burning in Katniss's cheeks flare hotter. "Go, eat, have fun," Johanna ordered. "Better yet, have your way with him or don't. Live a little, Katniss."

So here she was with a swirl of butterflies and embers fighting for dominance in her belly. The bakery entrance beckoned. She took a deep breath, let it out slowly and pushed through the door before she lost her nerve. The merrily chiming bell sounded loudly which caused her to jump. No chance of backing out now. "Be right there," a well-remembered voice called from the kitchen. Katniss shivered in response, mentally cursing herself for the reflexive reaction.

Heavy steps announced him before a familiar form ducked in from the kitchen. He looked up, caught sight of her standing uncertainly by the door, and let a stomach churning smile cross his face. "You made it," he announced. "I hoped that you would." She nodded silently and rubbed her suddenly damp palms together. He quickly crossed the room, flipped the switch to turn off the neon open sign in the window, and locked the door. He then placed a gentle hand on her bare shoulder and guided her deeper into the room. "Finnick confessed this morning that he had gone to see you. I almost took his head off but Annie assured me that he was on his best behavior. Thank you for coming here tonight, Katniss. You didn't have to."

She made a noncommittal sound, her attention focused on the warm fingers that squeezed her shoulder then glided down to rest gently against her lower back. She allowed him to lead her to a door cozily tucked away in a hidden alcove. He continued to speak but her mind was too wrapped up in the way his hand felt against her back to fully comprehend what he was saying. She bit down roughly on the inside of her cheek to stop those thoughts before she did something stupid. Pushing him against the wall and having her way with him wasn't the purpose of tonight's visit. She silently cursed Johanna for the obvious interest comments. The thoughts tripping traitorously through her mind weren't something that Katniss wanted to be readily apparent.

He eased open the door and stood aside, gesturing for her to precede him inside. She met his eyes briefly and his lips turned up in response. She felt red climbing toward her hairline once more and quickly turned her attention to the room. It was lovely. The muted lighting and warm decor coupled with the appetizing aromas emanating from the kitchen was a heady combination. Katniss almost groaned when she realized that the color on the far wall matched her dress perfectly. Peeta astutely judged her suddenly uneasy expression and said quietly, "You look beautiful tonight, Katniss. It suits you."

The tiny flutters galloping in her belly grew to the size of elephants. She reeled from the response and dropped hurriedly into the chair that he obligingly pulled out for her. Those teasing fingers traced the strap on her shoulder and playfully tugged at her hair before stealing away. She tensed and watched him warily as he eased into the chair directly across from her. Trying to regain her equilibrium, she proffered the bag that she had brought with her. He raised a questioning brow but made no attempt to take it from her. "I brought this back. I can't accept it. It's too much, Peeta." She hastily asserted. "I appreciate the gesture but it is unnecessary. You've already apologized enough."

He shook his head knowingly, "Stubborn. I should have guessed that about you. I'll have to add that to the list of words I'm putting together to try to figure you out." He waved the bag aside. "You can't give that back. It's yours bought and paid for. Keep it, give it to your sister, or throw it away. I insist that you keep the bag, Katniss. It's the least that I can do." He stifled a grin at her frustrated look and gracefully excused himself. "Dinner should be ready shortly. I hope you like lamb. It's my father's recipe but I've tweaked it just slightly."

"Sounds delicious," she murmured and watched as he made his way back to the kitchen. No jeans tonight. Pity. She had been looking forward to the scenery tonight if nothing else. Still, she had to admit that the khakis were still impressive. They hugged his form lovingly. She tilted her head slightly as she considered them. Where the jeans had conformed to every curve, the khakis hinted and teased. His close-fitting navy button up with a small sliver of white t-shirt underneath displayed his muscular chest to perfection. Her fingers twitched spastically and she mentally berated herself for letting her thoughts wander once more. Dinner, conversation and goodnight. That was the plan. Nothing further.

He returned bearing a steaming crock from which wafted the most appetizing aroma that she had ever experienced. He sat it down carefully in the middle of the table and then went back for a tureen of rice and basket of mouthwatering rolls that he plunked unceremoniously beside the stew. "I hope you brought your appetite. I have a goat cheese and apple tart for dessert."

Her eyes widened at the amount of food he had set before her. "You shouldn't have gone to so much trouble. Seriously. I would have been happy with practically anything."

Peeta's lips turned up, the dimple in his right cheek making an appearance. Her breath hitched in her throat and she hurriedly dropped her eyes to the plate he handed her. A dark, hearty stew had been ladled over a bed of wild rice. The real surprise was the slivered, plums that were strewn on top of the aromatic mixture. He silently pulled a roll apart and handed it to her. She took it shyly and dipped it carefully into the stew. He watched as she took her first bite and laughed softly as her eyes rolled back in her head. "Good Lord, that's amazing." She blurted out. "I've never tasted anything like it."

He grinned at her clear enthusiasm. "It's something that my dad invented. I added the plums and use wild rice instead of brown. I'm glad that you like it."

"I think I'm in love," she moaned as she took another large bite followed up with a bit of bread. Suddenly, what she said caught up with her. She bit back a reflexive groan and choked down another bite of roll. How could she have said something so stupid? She darted a glance up at her host to see if he had noticed. He was eating quietly and seemed transfixed by the flame dancing in the votive holder holding court in the center of the table. A hint of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth was the only outward sign that he gave of hearing her unbidden remark. She decided to leap straight to her main reason for being there to avoid any further embarrassing comments. "Why the elaborate game, Peeta? Why not just come up and talk to me? What possible reason could you have for that idiotic scheme?"

He laid his spoon down and regarded her silently over steepled fingers. "I guess I'll have to add impatient to my list." He joked. She gave him a pointed look which pulled another chuckle from the man. "Rather than turn this into a confessional, let me propose a compromise. We'll take turns. I ask, you answer. You ask, I'll answer. No hedging and no backpedaling. You have to answer completely and honestly and I'll do the same. Deal?" He extended a hand to her across the table. She looked at him, trying to find any hint of insincerity in his tone. She couldn't find it. Reluctantly, she took his proffered hand and shook it firmly. "Okay, you go first. What do you want to know the most?"

The words came forth unbidden and she didn't try to stop them. "Why me?"

He gave her an amused glance and rested his elbows on the table as he considered his answer. Finally, he began to speak. "I first noticed you in Mockingjay Park about three months ago. You were headed to that little booth that you seem to like when I spotted you. I watched as you talked with the woman who works there. You gave her your full attention as if what she was saying was the most important thing in the world. You must have found something funny because you laughed. I had never heard anyone laugh like that before. It floored me. After that, I started coming to the park every day in hopes that I might see you again."

He looked at her shyly, a pink tint coloring his cheeks. "About a month later, I spotted you again but this time you were at the pavilion where the street performers sometimes come out. That day, a few boys were playing. You stopped and listened for a minute. The singer waved you up and the two of you talked. He started playing and you sang with him. I swear that it seemed like even the birds stopped to listen. You got flustered when the crowd started clapping and left. That was all it took to hook me. I knew that I had to talk to you. Finnick, of course, knew immediately that something had happened. He pestered me for weeks until I finally broke down and told him the story. That's when he came up with the grand plan designed for me to get myself in your good graces. You know how well that turned out."

She toyed awkwardly with her fork and avoided his gaze. It sounded so plausible. She remembered that day. She had let Rory talk her into joining in. She had started singing before her nerves go the better of her. Only after the crowd began to react did she finally give in to the uneasy feelings attempting to take her over. "That was my sister's boyfriend. He and his band actually have a record deal. Their first album will be coming out soon. Rory likes to try new material before he takes it into the studio." She mumbled.

His answering smile seemed to contain the sun as it lit up his whole face. The blue eyes seemed to pull sparks from the flickering candle and let them dance unabated in azure depths. "I'm not surprised. They were very good. You sing beautifully also. Are you going to help him with the album?"

She frantically shook her head. "I hate crowds. I'm terrified of singing in front of people. He caught me off guard or I would never have done that."

Peeta looked at her warmly. "I'm glad that he did otherwise I wouldn't have heard you."

"I'm nothing special," she muttered. "There are loads of people who sing better than I do."

"You don't realize the effect that you have, Katniss." He answered softly. "There's nobody better. Nobody." She looked up hurriedly at the fervent tone and immediately got lost in the ocean that was his eyes. They watched each other intently before she blushed furiously and looked away. "My turn," he reminded softly. "What is your favorite thing to do, Katniss?"

"Archery," she answered unthinking. He raised his brows in surprise and gestured for her to continue. "I've had a bow and arrow in my hands almost before I could walk. My father taught me. It was our thing that we did together. He died when I was eleven. Prim was seven and doesn't remember him much. I still do it as often as I can."

He smiled shyly and replied, "Thank you for telling me that." His hand slid across the table and gently brushed her fingertips. "I'm sorry about your Dad. Mine still putters around the kitchen a few days a week. He can't seem to stay away from this place." He lightly traced her fingers with one of his. "I've never used a bow. It sounds fascinating."

She felt her fingers twitch under his gentle touch. "I could show you sometimes. I mean, if you really wanted to learn."

He pulled her hand fully into his and squeezed it gently. The elephant sized moths in her belly swirled into a tempest as his thumb traced softly over her knuckles. She bit the already bruised flesh of her inner jaw to the point of pain to keep from burying her nails into his palm. The urge to do something completely out of character rolled over her like a tidal wave. She peeped up at him and gasped as the candle-laced flames in his gaze caught her up. Go ahead, a voice sounding suspiciously like Johanna urged her on. Let yourself live for a change. She recklessly decided to give that impulse free rein and started back slightly as euphoria and a heady sense of freedom swept through her veins setting her on fire.

She untangled her fingers and pushed a wayward strand of hair behind her ears. She stood up quickly and almost laughed at his confused expression. If that little thing had surprised him, what she was about to do would shock him to his core. She moved to his side of the table before her sudden courage deserted her completely. "My turn," she uttered quietly. He cocked his head inquiringly, pulling an unbidden smile from her. "My question is do you trust me, Peeta?" His puzzlement was still clear in the furrowing of his brow but he nodded immediately. "Then come here," she entreated. He stood up and faced her silently. A tiny grin pulled up the edges of her mouth as she grasped his hands and drew him forward to stand directly in front of her. "Johanna told me that my interest was obvious. I don't doubt that. I'm no good at hiding my emotions. My sister calls me a wide open book." She tilted her head back to fully meet his uncertain gaze. "I'm not good at saying something, Peeta. I more of a doer and I've wanted to do this since I saw you in that damned line up." Saying that, she pushed herself up on tiptoe to reach his mouth and buried her fingers in the wayward curls at the nape of his neck.

His muffled sound of surprise quickly morphed into a groan as her mouth slanted firmly over his. Her hands fisted in his hair held him steady as she ravaged his mouth. His hands reached around her waist but she batted them aside. "No," she murmured. "It's my turn. You keep your hands to yourself, mister." In shock, his hands dropped once more to his sides. Her fingers skimmed the line of his jaw and tangled in the hair that fell precariously over his ears. Her lips moved over his, first the top and then the bottom. Her tongue flicked out to run teasingly over the lower eliciting a stunned groan from her captive. She felt him push in; his body now aligned with hers and decided to let that transgression pass. One hand unraveled from his hair and dropped to his shoulder. She slid it down and into the wide expanse of his chest. His breath hitched as she examined him thoroughly. Batting his hand aside once more she repeated, "I said this is my turn. Stand still."

"Yes ma'am," he mouthed quietly against her lips.

"No talking," she ordered and felt him bite back a smile once more.

She tasted the remains of their dinner on his lips and caught the hint of cinnamon and dill that seemed to cling to his skin. Pulling her lips free, she step back slightly and let her other hand join the first in an unhurried study of the warm, taut muscles that filled out his shirt so well. She curled her fingers teasingly into the waistband of his pants and laughed as the skin jerked ever so slightly beneath her touch. She dropped her eyes to where her hands rested and moved until she stood directly behind him. Tugging impishly on a belt loop she confided, "I like your jeans better. These look nice but can't hold a candle to those jeans." Her hands ascended the planes of his back, giving him a complete going over. He hissed quietly as she buried her face in his back and breathed in. The warmth combined with a unique combination of yeast and spices that belonged solely to him. She breathed deeply, pulling him into her very center and holding him there. The flames licking through her echoed his warmth. Finally satisfied, she slid her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly before letting go and stepping back.

He whirled immediately and reached for her but stopped as she grinned and slowly shook her head. "I thought it was my turn now," he questioning lightly.

"I think that we've had enough turns for one night," she replied, smoke gray eyes dancing merrily. "It's late and I need to get home."

"You haven't had dessert yet," he reminded her softly. "Surely you can stay a little while longer."

Her eyes swept him from head to toe but she shook her head regretfully once more. "Maybe next time," she murmured. "Thank you for a lovely evening." She sent him a last, tentative smile and headed for the adjoining door. He caught her before her hand touched the knob and pulled her back into his front.

"Katniss, stay with me," He begged. "Don't leave yet."

She allowed herself to savor the steady warmth behind her before straightening and opening the door. "I can't tonight, Peeta Mellark but I'll be back. You'll probably be sick of me before this is done."

"What makes you think it will ever be done?" He whispered. "What if I ask for always?"

She smiled and pushed the shock of hair that seemed permanently about to fall into his eyes back gently. "I guess we'll have to wait and see when the time comes. Good night." With a last lingering look, she vanished into the darkness.

Peeta let out a shuddering breath as he closed and locked the door behind her. He leaned against the jamb as his mind relived those brief, blessed moments in her arms. "I guess we will," he repeated. Smiling softly to himself, he went to clear away the remains of their evening with the taste of those kisses still heavy on his tongue.


	3. Chapter 3

She couldn't believe how she had acted. She couldn't equate that girl who had been so forward and untamed with the one looking back at her in the mirror. She blushed and dropped her eyes. What must he think of her? What was she thinking? Flinging caution to the wind and living in the moment wasn't something that came naturally to her. She let herself get caught up in the spell he cast and let everything else go. With perspective brought about by distance and a good night's sleep, she was mortified. She both looked forward to and dreaded the next time that she would see him. She didn't know how to face him and yet she didn't want to run. He pulled her in and held her there. The moon whirling mindlessly around the sun. .

"Stupid pointless nonsense," she muttered and turned away from her harried reflection. A few short steps took her back to the office and the curious looks of her co-workers. Katniss gritted her teeth and readied herself to brave the gauntlet of their stares and whispers. She had yet to work out what exactly had happened at the bakery two nights ago. She definitely couldn't explain it to anyone else. The sound of a throat being cleared signaled that her time to marshal her thoughts had come to an end.

Johanna leaned languidly back in her chair with one booted foot kicking idly as she took in her friend's wary gaze. "I've been patient," she said slowly. "I've given you plenty of time to tell me what happened. You, however, are a sadistic ass that has to have everything dragged out of you kicking and screaming." Katniss scowled and gave her a flint-edged glare. "Color me unimpressed with that look. You're holding out on me. Something happened. I want to know what it is and I want to know now."

Katniss huffed out a sigh that seemed to come from her toes. Johanna wouldn't quit. She was relentless once she sank her teeth into something. It made her an excellent researcher but an absolute horror as a friend. Her heart pounded uncomfortably in her ears as she blurted out, "I kissed him. Okay. I kissed him. Are you happy now?"

The look of stunned surprise that leaked into Johanna's expression was priceless. Under any other circumstances, Katniss would have laughed at her wide eyes and sagging jaw. Finally Johanna found her voice, "What did you say? You did what?" Katniss shrugged uncomfortably and flinched at the sound of Johanna's boots hitting the floor. The small woman's face managed a convincing predatory air as she bore down on her friend. "You KISSED him? You, Katniss Everdeen, kissed a man. I think I'm going to faint." She smirked as she took in the suddenly pink cheeks and downcast eyes. "You mean you kissed him. You didn't receive and reciprocate. You initiated it. I never thought I'd see the day."

Katniss propped her elbows on her desktop and wearily rubbed her eyes. Here we go, she thought. "Yes, Johanna. I kissed him. I started it. It was all me. Are you happy now?"

Johanna grinned and slapped her thigh, the sound of her mirth filling up the tiny office. "It's about time that you joined the living. I'm proud of you. You do realize that I am going to make it my mission in life to meet this baker boy of yours. I want to shake his damned hand if nothing else. He's a miracle worker."

Katniss rolled her eyes. "God, Johanna. You wonder why I never want to tell you anything. Now you have your answer. Just leave it alone. I should never have told you."

The knock at the door cut off the stinging retort that Johanna undoubtedly was eager to unload on her. Katniss cocked her head inquiringly at the unfamiliar man standing in the doorway. "Can I help you?" She asked quietly.

"Yes ma'am," he said gratefully. "I'm looking for a Katniss Everdeen. I have a message for her and a delivery."

Johanna's low laughter made her grit her teeth as she bit out, "I'm Katniss Everdeen."

The man's expression shifted to guarded politeness as he held out an envelope and unlimbered a sturdy garment bag. He handed her the note and then secured a receipt for her signature. He helpfully hung the bag on a hook by the door, nodded and left just as quickly as he had come. Katniss was left staring suspiciously at the envelope in her hand. Johanna did her irritating throat clearing trick just to add salt to the wound. She ignored the woman and ripped hastily into the envelope. The single piece of paper held to two scribbled lines. She read them quickly, her stomach a riotous combination of churning excitement and roiling dread. "My turn. Be out front at 7pm." That was all. No hint of what was to come.

She turned to the garment bag with bated breath and gently eased the zipper down to expose the contents. "Fuck me," Johanna breathed behind her. Katniss had to agree as she pulled the gown free and admired the simple, tailored lines. Black with a plunging v neck that sparkled with hundreds of small beads layered in an intricate design, the dress would fall in soft folds to her feet. Thin straps would leave her shoulders mostly bare. The rear of the gown had the same elaborate beaded design but cut away to display most of her back. A box tucked into the bottom of the garment bag yielded an asymmetrical strappy sandal with a tall slender heel.

Johanna fingered the fabric and muttered another oath under her breath. "Another Cinna original. Are you sure he's a baker?" She hooked a finger into the tiny straps of the sandals and lifted them so that she could look at them more closely. "Whatever he is, he has excellent taste."

Katniss shrugged uncomfortably as she watched Johanna tenderly tuck the gown and shoes back into the bag. What was he playing at? She dropped into her chair as if her bones had dissolved. What had she gotten herself into? Johanna sent her a sympathetic look as she plopped into a seat fronting Katniss's desk. "I can't wear that. He can't keep sending me stuff like that. What am I going to do now?"

Johanna opened her mouth, hesitated and then closed it again. She seemed to brace herself as she answered with care. "Is this a rhetorical question or do you want my opinion?" Katniss gestured for her to continue. "I think that you like him and you're scared. Prim and I have pushed you to go out and have fun but that's neither here nor there. Katniss, last Saturday was the first time in a long time that I've seen you just be. If that's what this guy does for you, don't let your brain get in the way. You are smart enough to not get in over your head."

Katniss chewed nervously on a thumb nail as she ran Johanna's carefully chosen words through her mind. Could she crack her walls enough to let Peeta inside? Was she ready to take that leap? She realized that in many ways she had already done so. From the minute she had set eyes on him, something had changed. She had changed. That insight both thrilled and petrified her. "If I have to be ready by seven then we better get started." Johanna grinned widely at her long-suffering tone. "One of these days, I'm going to tell him how much I hate this stuff."

"I'm sure you will," Johanna crowed. "But today isn't that day. Let's go. We don't have much time to make you presentable." That remark got her another glare which Johanna waved away easily. "Time's wasting, Cinderella. We don't want Prince Charming to show up for the ball and you still looking like a kitchen maid."

Katniss followed the maddening woman into the adjoining bathroom muttering furiously under her breath. There had to be somewhere to hide the body. There just had to be.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The black dress fit as if specially made for her. The sandals while tall were surprisingly comfortable to wear. She fidgeted with a filmy wrap that draped artfully over her elbows. While it wasn't very effective at keeping her warm, it kept her hands occupied. With elephantine moths twirling in her belly, she needed all the help she could get. A car pulled up to the curb and she caught a glimpse of a familiar blonde head. Gathering her courage, she pushed the door open and stepped out into the waning light. He had climbed out of the low slung car and walked around the back before becoming aware of her presence. Eyes met and locked. Footsteps halted. The silence stretched out interminably as neither moved to break it.

His blonde hair was combed stylishly back from his forehead. The silvery gray suit and crisp white shirt hid nothing of the solid form it covered. The jacket flowed over broad shoulders before nipping in at the waist. One button had been casually fastened in a nod to the formality of the evening. Close fitting trousers completed the ensemble. Katniss took a moment to appreciate how snuggly they fit over his hips and thighs. Almost as good as the infamous jeans. Almost but not quite. His black dress shoes showed not the slightest hint of dust or wear.

"Look at you," she observed. "Not bad, Mellark. Not bad at all." He grinned at her flippant remark and made a twirling motion with his finger. She laughingly obliged him, carefully turning in her towering heels. As she finished the spin she inquired, "Well?"

"Are you fishing for compliments, Miss Everdeen? Hasn't anyone ever told you that's bad manners?" He playfully teased.

"Well I did have a teacher named Mrs. Trinket in college who made a small effort to correct my obvious shortcomings." Katniss retorted. "I think it was the first time she failed to convert her chosen victim. There were twenty-four of us in the class. It seemed almost like a fight to the death. She beat that stuff into our heads until I was sure that only one of us would make it out of there alive. One perfect minion would have made her happy. Unfortunately, it wasn't me."

Peeta chuckled lightly at the mental image her words evoked. Catching her hand, he dropped a kiss on her knuckles before tucking it into his bent arm and escorting her to the car. "You don't strike me as the cooperative type if you've got your mind set against it," he noted. "You do look wonderful tonight. That dress was made for you."

She slid into the seat, fidgeting nervously with the voluminous skirt. After making sure that her feet were safely inside, he closed the door and crossed back to the driver's side. He maneuvered the car expertly into oncoming traffic and favored her with a grin that brought out the full array of dimples and set his blue eyes aflame. She returned it but wavered before asking, "Where exactly are we going? This isn't formal night at the bakery, is it?"

He laughed and shook his head. "A friend of mine is having a gathering for lack of a better word. He doesn't like to do things the traditional way. He's looking forward to meeting you." His eyes flickered briefly in her direction before turning back to the street. "Finnick and Annie will be there too so you don't have to hang around me all night unless you want to. Well, you'll have Annie to talk to. I don't think that Finnick would last five minutes if you lost your temper. Better to be safe than sorry."

They pulled into a small lot behind a nondescript building. Only the number of cars gave any clue that there was a party nearby. There was no music, no flashing lights, and surprisingly no noise. Peeta rounded the car and offered her his arm. The entrance was tucked away from the main thoroughfare. Plain and unmarked, it gave no hint about what would be found inside. She gave him a skeptical look but willingly followed him through the door. Skepticism quickly faded to open-mouthed awe once they got inside.

The walls were a pale, silvery white that bent the low light of the lamps back upon itself. Low backless couches were scattered at random intervals throughout the massive room. Small alcoves played host to either striking artwork or a tableau of models sporting beautifully made clothing. Red clothed servants moved about on silent feet offering trays of food and glasses of wine. Katniss looked around with a disbelieving frown. "What exactly is this?" She questioned warily. "It's not like any party that I've ever been to."

Peeta grinned, "That's because it's not. I told you that my friend likes to do things a bit differently. Come on and I'll introduce you." Threading their way through the crowd, Peeta held tightly to Katniss's hand. His free hand lifted and gestured to someone across the way. They sidestepped a few couples clustered in the center of the room, skirted the edge of an impromptu dance floor, and came to a stop before one of the alcoves.

"Peeta," a deep, husky voiced called. "I was worried that you weren't going to make it. Come here and introduce me to your friend." The speaker was a slender, dark man of medium height with close cut brown hair and honey colored eyes. He had a hint of gold eyeliner that played up the yellow flecks in his eyes. His dark pants and charcoal-hued sweater were plain and tailored. He was a bewildering combination of classic style with a modern edge. Katniss liked him on sight. The man's eyes swept her head to toe and a smile pulled up the corners of his mobile mouth. "You are lovely and that dress is perfection. I believe that Portia selected it for you, did she not?" Katniss's eyes narrowed questioningly. Peeta caught her eye and shook his head then turned to their enigmatic host.

"Portia did come to my rescue," Peeta stated. "You were too busy to answer your phone." He slipped a supporting hand under her elbow and tugged her forward. "Katniss, I'd like for you to meet one of my oldest friends. We went to art school together. Cinna, this is Katniss Everdeen."

Katniss felt her jaw drop. Cinna. The Cinna. She didn't follow fashion and was hard pressed to work up any enthusiasm when Prim or Johanna brought it up. Johanna had practically screamed in frustration when Katniss failed to show the proper awe at t this man's name earlier in the week. He was a new designer whose popularity had exploded over the past year. She took his hand with a sense of unreality. "Pleased to meet you, Cinna."

Cinna favored her with a thin smile as he gave her a welcoming look. "I've heard a bit about you. My assistant Portia was very excited that Peeta asked for her help. She picked out what you're wearing tonight." He fingered his chin thoughtfully. "It's a good look for you but not what I would have chosen."

Her forehead wrinkled and the words slipped out before she could stop them. "What would you have picked?"

Cinna exchanged an amused look with Peeta but his expression quickly morphed into a look of intense concentration. "Fire," he murmured. "I would have wrapped you in fire, Katniss. I hope that doesn't scare you."

"I'm not afraid," she answered reflexively despite the confusion creasing her brow. "What do you mean? How could you wrap me in fire?"

"Black is a lovely color. It's classic and timeless. You wear it well," Cinna remarked. "But I think that you deserve something more, something that would bring out what you keep locked away so tightly inside. The colors associated with fire would suit you admirably. Deep reds and oranges. Electric blue at the heart of the flame. The bright yellow at the tips. Iridescent white where the flame burns the hottest. We could call you the Girl on Fire." He continued to study her closely, eyes lost in thought. He suddenly jerked free of his reverie and announced, "Enough of that. Has Peeta shown you his paintings yet? They are the perfect counterpoint to my designs."

Dizzy from the swift change in subject, Katniss shook her head and looked at Peeta in mute appeal. He pulled her to his side and wrapped a supporting arm around her waist. "We just got here, Cinna. I didn't want to overwhelm her right out of the gate. If you will excuse us, we'll take a look around and let her take in the sights."

Cinna smile serenely and waved a lazy hand that took in the cavernous room. "By all means, go and have a good time. Katniss, I'll expect a full report on what you think of my efforts. Peeta, don't let her become a stranger. I find her very inspirational." Saying that, he turned back to the waiting crowd that clamored for his attention. Katniss couldn't help but watch him as Peeta led her away. What a strange, intriguing man? Wrap her in fire? Paintings? She put a hand to her head to steady her thoughts. This evening was turning out to be nothing like what she expected.

"You'll have to forgive Cinna," Peeta murmured in her ear. "He's the epitome of an 'artist' when it comes to his work. I've seen him stare for hours at a simple piece of colored glass. He loves to deconstruct what seems ordinary and make it into something unforgettable." She cocked an inquiring brow. "No, I don't mean that you're ordinary. I don't think you could be that if you tried. Cinna has the unnerving ability to see people for what they are. He takes some getting used to but we've been friends for a long time."

"He told you to show me your paintings," Katniss remembered. "You didn't tell me that you draw. Are you any good?"

His smiled shyly and a pink tinge worked its way up from the crisp fold of his collar to disappear beneath his unruly bangs. "I'll let you be the judge of that," he replied softly and guided her to one of the secluded alcoves dotting the room. The paintings were lit in golden, buttery light that was caught and refracted by etched, incised globes. The ones before her were a set of three depicting the same scene viewed from a different angle. At the far left was a straight on view of flowers sheathed in ice with a weak winter sun setting them ablaze. The middle one was a close up of one petal coated in iridescent fire as ice split the sun's rays into. The right was as if lying on the ground looking up through the branches in alternating patterns of dark and light, rainbow edged hues shifting and blending into the dusky black of the leaves.

He stood anxiously by and watched as she moved from one painting to the next in wordless awe. She paused before the last and looked at him with new eyes. "Why didn't you tell me you could do this?" She questioned. "These are..." her voice tapered off as her eyes turned back to the canvases. "They are beautiful."

The pink deepened to a fiery hue that contrasted beautifully with the wavering smile that bent his lips up and had those blue eyes locked firmly on his immaculate shoes. "I didn't think you'd be interested. Most people aren't. It's something that I do because I enjoy it." He glanced from her to his painting and back again. "Do you really like them?"

Katniss put a gentle hand on his arm. "I really do, Peeta. They are unbelievable. I don't understand why you treat it like a hobby. You mentioned that you met Cinna at art school. It's something that you're obviously interested in and are good at. Am I missing something?"

His low sigh was full of an emotion that she couldn't place. She waited for him to gather himself and then smiled encouragingly when he turned to face her. "The plan was to teach art and paint during the summers. I was three months away from finishing when my older brother was killed. He stumbled into a robbery and the guy shot him while trying to escape. Seth hung on for a few weeks but there was too much damage. He had run the bakery since my dad retired. After he was gone, I had to step in because it's too much for Dad to handle alone anymore. That was three years ago." He smiled sadly into her sympathetic gaze. "I teach a couple of days a week at the local elementary school. Cinna bulldozers me into helping out with his shows a couple of times a year. It's not exactly what I wanted but I still get to paint." He put a hand on her back as they continued to circle the room. "Cinna usually gives me a couple of months' notice to get a few things thrown together that match his theme. Some of the paintings have sold well. I've made enough to expand the bakery and update. I'm hoping to get some more items on the lunch menu and specialty orders. It's enough."

Katniss nodded as she continued to study the paintings that adorned the walls in subtly lit groupings. They mirrored the color schemes and even the lines of the clothing worn by the models standing artfully nearby. She gasped as realization struck, "Seasons," she mumbled and returned the wide smile that he gave her. "The theme is Seasons. The painting and clothes follow the progression over the course of the year." She turned back to the ice-glazed flowers. "Winter turning to spring." A meadow exploding in a myriad of colors and textures. "Spring." Red and golden leaves gleaming brightly against a backdrop of low hanging leaden clouds. "Fall." She turned in a complete circle as she gestured toward each grouping excitedly. "This is brilliant. I amazed that you did this."

He grinned at her evident enthusiasm. "I didn't realize that you would like them so much. I'm glad, Katniss. More than glad actually." He took her hand and intertwined their fingers as they made their way to an empty bench. She sank down gratefully and slid her toes free of the shoe for a few moments respite. He handed her a glass of dark, sweetly scented wine and a plate of bite sized snacks. She watched through narrowed eyes as he carefully picked up a slim wooden box resting on a table nearby and set it on the bench between their bent legs. Flipping back the lid, he removed several of the small sleeves nestled inside and laid them down in a seemingly studied pattern. He looked up and laughed softly at her expression of bemused interest. "This is a favorite of Cinna's. He used to drive me crazy with it back when we were roommates. It can be interesting and I've used it to develop some new items for the bakery. I chose these two to start you out because they are so different. You should pick it up right away." He handed her several of the tiny packets and gestured for her to look at them more closely. Each packet bore a tiny label: black currant, mint, plum, olives, vanilla, anise, eucalyptus. "The wine you have is a cabernet sauvignon. It has a distinct flavor and body. These represent the aromas that are often found in that type of wine. The trick is to smell the sample then sip the wine to see if you can detect the flavor. It's pretty amazing. Try it."

Katniss looked at him skeptically but obediently raised the sachet to her nose and breathed in. The clean, mellow scent of mint surrounded her, pulling her lips up in response. "Now sip the wine," his low-voiced command prompted and she raised the glass obediently in response. The wine exploded on her tongue and she closed her eyes to better savor the easy warmth. She started suddenly as the remembered savor of mint swam to the fore. He laughed softly at her reaction and quietly handed her another of the small envelopes. Eucalyptus. She inhaled the dry, mellow scent and then took another sip of the wine. Her brow furrowed and she shook her head in confusion. "It's harder to pick out. You might not be able to detect them all." He remarked.

He handed her his untouched glass and a new array of packets. The first one she picked up was redolent with the tart, slightly sweet scent of cherries. She repeated the exercise and smiled slightly when the flavors of the wine mirrored the aroma wafting up from the sachet. "That is amazing," she commented. The next sip of the wine layered her tongue with sweet cherry that melded and flowed into the deeper slightly stronger hints of currant. "Cinna seems to be a character. I wouldn't have pegged you as a wine connoisseur. The more I learn about you, the more surprised I am. You are definitely more than meets the eye, Mellark."

He laughed lightly and deftly sorted the packets back into their respective spaces. "I wouldn't call me a connoisseur. I hardly touch the stuff. It's an interesting method of teaching yourself to be aware of how flavors and aromas mingle and merge. I've come up with some pretty interesting combinations at the bakery because of this. I thought you might enjoy it."

She suppressed a smile and hid her sudden nervousness by taking a quick swallow of the dark liquid in her glass. Those blue eyes never left her face and she bit her lip as the heat in that look seemed to sear right down to her bones. He made her feel as if he could read her every thought and it scared her. She fidgeted uncomfortably with the rich material of her skirt and tried to calm her clamoring nerves. "I did," she admitted, her eyes after the nervous patterns her fingers sketched out in her lap. "I'm not usually up for things like this. My hobbies tend to be less refined."

He took the glass from her and plunked it on a passing tray. "I thought you might say that so I planned accordingly. I'll let Cinna know we're leaving and then we'll start the second half of our evening. Wait here." He squeezed her bare shoulder reassuringly, fingers lingering on the beaded strap. With a funny little smirk, he turned on his heel and disappeared into the crowd. She watched him go, her belly shivering and twisting once more. He saw those things that she tried to keep hidden without even trying. She gulped, quietly wishing that she had just stayed home. Home wasn't complicated. Home didn't make her feel both terrified and exhilarated at the same time. Home didn't have blonde hair that defied every attempt to tame it, blue eyes that saw right through her, a shy smile that made her pulse thud in her ears, and hands that seemed capable of holding the world still and then spinning it on a dime.

"You ready to go," he questioned as he clasped her elbow and slid her arm through his. She nodded slightly and allowed him to lead her back to the hidden entrance. He dropped her hand to slide his jacket free and drape it carefully over her shoulders. "If you're okay with it, the next stop is my house. We can relax for the rest of the evening." She pulled the coat more snugly about her and nodded silently. He stopped and smiled down into her nervous eyes. "Katniss, if you'd rather go home it's okay. I don't want you to do anything that you're not ready for. Okay?"

"I want to go with you," she murmured. "I don't want to miss any other surprised that you might have planned."

His fingers lightly traced the outer edges of the jacket's collar and then slid up to twine into her unbound hair. "Well then, my lady, your chariot awaits." She froze, staring up at the pensive smile that touched his lips. His eyes darkened as they bore into hers, the gentle fingers pulling slightly as they wound deeper into her hair. She leaned into his touch, breath coming short as she waited to see what he would do next. He blinked once and shook his head as if dazed. His palm cupped the back of her head, tilting her chin up. His head angled slightly as his eyes scanned her features for any hint of fear or doubt. His hands suddenly fell free and he stepped away giving her a reassuring smile in the process. "Sorry, I forgot myself. Let's get going." He clasped her elbow gently and led her to the car. She followed him in studied silence. What game was he playing? How was she supposed to understand when he clearly didn't know himself what they were doing? Katniss vowed that she would find an answer those questions before they did something they couldn't take back.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXO

The apartment was still and silent when he clicked the lock and motioned her inside. The flick of a switch flooded the room with creamy welcoming light. She shrugged out of his jacket and draped it over a nearby chair as her eyes took in every little detail. A low, wide sofa dominated the room. It was piled thickly with pillows and had a hand-woven throw folded neatly over the back. Two leather armchairs angled to either side of a heavy wooden table completed the furnishings. Metal and wooden lamps gave the room a homey feel, the frosted glass shade splitting and diffusing the light. The soft ivory of the walls made the warm colors of the paintings and framed posters shine. A muted landscape hung side by side with a black and white print of Ansell Adams' Yosemite and the Range of Light." A red metal bucket stood next to a geode filled with alternating bands of charcoal and gray. The room was bright, welcoming, and quirky with unexpected flashes of color that pulled you in. It was him. She immediately felt herself relax.

"Make yourself at home. I'm just going to take care of a few things then I'll be right back out. The kitchen is through there if you're hungry." He gestured toward an adjoining door and then disappeared into the depths of the apartment. She slid out of her heels and left them lying in a heap by the door. Tucking her legs underneath her, she snuggled into the tufted cushions and arranged the pillows into a sort of nest around her. Hearing footsteps, she turned and took a quick look over her shoulder. Then paused and took another look, her mouth hanging open slightly in surprise. The suit had been replaced by a well-worn t-shirt and bedraggled jeans. She didn't know where to look: the ripped knee, the bare feet, or the thin sliver of his boxers briefly visible as he twisted to close the door, pulling the hem of his shirt up in the process.

He caught her eye and grinned as he dropped a wadded bundle into her lap. She pulled it apart revealing another t-shirt and a pair of flannel pajama bottoms. "I figured that you might be more comfortable in those. It's completely up to you." He explained. "You can change in there if you want. I'll fix us something to eat." She shrugged and shimmied out of her nest of pillows then climbed languidly to her feet. He gave her another of those funny half-smiles before disappearing into the kitchen. She eased the bathroom and stood for a moment staring at the stranger looking back at her from the silvery depths of the mirror.

"You're being an idiot," she breathed and twisted around to undo the clasps on the gown. The t-shirt alone covered her adequately falling almost to her knees. For the sake of modesty, she slid into the copious pants, pulled the drawstring tight and then rolled it over repeatedly. She pulled her hair back and twisted it into a loose braid then secured it with a tie. She hesitated momentarily but reached for a wash cloth and scrubbed her face until her skin tingled briskly. She eyed herself in the mirror and smiled slightly. "That's better," she mumbled and ambled to the door. She was greeted by the clinking of plates against a wooden surface and off-key whistling. She rounded the corner and caught a sight of him carefully arranging several dishes on the squat table in front of the couch.

"I figured that you might be hungry so I threw a few snacks together," he announced. "I've also picked out a couple of movies. I like them all so it's up to you what we watch." He finished fussing with the bowls and looked up. His eyes moved over her like a tangible thing. Her breath caught and held as he straightened and took an involuntary step toward her. "Katniss, I…" he paused and swallowed heavily. "You look… That is… Hell, I don't know what I mean." His fumbling remarks should have set her teeth on edge. Instead, she calmed as his tension grew. She took pity on him and moved closer until they were toe to toe. He gestured feebly toward the table. "It's just sandwiches, chips, and cookies from the bakery."

"I'm not hungry," she returned quietly.

"I have tea, water, and hot chocolate if you'd rather have something to drink," he offered.

"I don't want anything to drink either, Peeta." She breathed.

He became completely still and licked his lips warily as he watched her. His hands raked distractedly through his hair. Finally, he shook his head and met her gaze squarely. "Well then what do you want, Katniss?" He asked baldly.

She couldn't get the words out. They stuck in her throat, a tangled knot of worry and want that she couldn't unravel with his eyes on her. That strange combination of elation and unease mingled into a bubbling cauldron of anticipation as their eyes mixed and merged. It wasn't clear which one moved first. It wasn't even that important. The only thing that mattered was the hands that pulled her closer, the heart that pounded in tandem with hers, and the lips that brought her to shivering aching life. She pushed up on her toes to bring his mouth more firmly in line with hers. He kissed her softly despite her objections. His fingers tangled in the loosely twined strands of her braid and pulled them free. They then skimmed gently along her neck and the line of her jaw. He traced each line as if studying her for one of his paintings.

She stood in quivering silence as his mouth and hands continued their agonizingly slow examination. Not because he kept her from reciprocating because he didn't. She was spellbound by the emotions he evoked without even trying. He pulled away from her mouth and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Her eyes fluttered shut and she moved in until she could feel the warmth of him pressed fully against her. "What do you want, Katniss?" He repeated as his lips slid over her closed lids and across her cheek. She shook her head but turned into him, chasing his mouth with hers. He leaned away, laughing quietly. She opened her eyes in frustration and sent him an irate glare. "Let me remind you that it is my turn which means that we are going to do this my way." He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. "It would be so easy to let things happen and see where they go. I can't lie and say that I'm not tempted to do just that. But that's not enough for me, Katniss. It's not nearly enough. I want you." He stated unequivocally. "But I want all of you. Every thought, every word, every touch. I'll take as much as you'll give me but I won't settle. You deserve better than that."

She tried to keep the smile from peeking through but failed miserably. Her lips turned up slightly and he grinned in response. "You have a way with words that makes a girl's head spin, Peeta. It almost makes me want to see if I can make you take back each and everything that you just said." He tensed, his eyes watching her warily. "I could do that but I won't. We'll try this your way." His answering smile lit up his whole face. He barely flinched when she clarified, "For now." She crossed her arms protectively over her stomach and met his expectant gaze. "So Mr. Mellark, what now?"

He rubbed his hands up and down her arms briskly and gave her an almost hesitant look. "Do you trust me, Katniss?" At her firm nod, he blew out a breath and said, "Come here then." He clasped her hand and led her back to the couch. She sat down and gave him a confused look as he knelt before her. "Trust me," he whispered and leaned closer. Her breath shuddered as his lips once again met hers. He teased her with featherlike brushes against her mouth, touching first the top then bottom and back again. She followed his playful touches in an attempt to deepen the kiss but he refused. He shifted his focus to her neck and the outline of her ear. "I said trust me," he breathed out, drawing forth another shiver. He crawled on the couch with her and pulled her down into the nest of pillows. "Remember what I said earlier," he reminded. "I want it all. I won't accept anything less." Those words said, he gathered her close and dropped his mouth to hers. This time, he didn't hold back. When she pushed, he pushed back. When she came up for air, his lips found every sensitive spot from her ear to the nape of her neck. He searched out what made her shiver, what brought about a moan or a sigh. And when he found them, he lingered tasting and teasing until she buried her fingers into his curls to hold him there. They pulled back and stared…her swollen lips, his fire-laced eyes.

With a final groan, he caught her chin in both hands and kissed her deeply, slowly as his hands left her face to run soothingly down her back. "I should get you home," he murmured and made as if to rise. She pulled him back down and laid her head on his shoulder. "Or we could stay here tonight. Your call." She shifted until he lay comfortably at her side with their hands intertwined and his breath eddying gently against her neck. "Good night, Katniss," he mumbled as he let his eyes slide shut. "See you in the morning"

She pushed back the ever-present shock of bangs and dropped a kiss on his forehead. He smiled slightly and snuggled closer. "I'll see you in the morning," she promised and followed him into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

She woke up engulfed in warmth with a feeling of peace and contentment that was wholly unfamiliar. Her bed seemed to be moving, a steady up and down rhythm that she couldn't explain but was loath to open her eyes to discover the reason for it. She pushed away a few strands of hair that tickled her nose and tried to regain that initial feeling that all was right with the world. When a hand began to rub small circles on her lower back and another toyed with the end of her braid, she froze in horror. This was definitely not normal. She realized rather abruptly that the up and down motion was accompanied by an equally continual thump-thud that beat steadily under her ear.

The hand that played idly with her braid abandoned the thick rope to skim over her shoulders and up the back of her neck. The touches were light and fleeting. Had she not already been awake, they would have become just another part of what was shaping up as the best night's sleep she'd had in ages. He must have felt her tensing up because the featherlike caresses ceased. Instead, those hands positioned themselves at the juncture where the too big t-shirt and pajama bottoms had pulled apart and stayed there. Warm breath caused the small hairs curling at her temples to flutter and wave. She relaxed into him and let herself drift.

How long they lay entwined together, she didn't know. He seemed content to stay there for however long she allowed it. She eventually exhaled long and slowly as if to drag the moment out. Her head came up, chin resting on his beating heart, and their eyes met and held. "Good morning," he murmured.

She met his sleepy blue eyes silently for several moments before muttering, "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

He blinked and rubbed his eyes tiredly before pushing his overlong bangs away from his forehead. "Good," he replied. "Great even. You?"

She waggled her head side to side in a so-so gesture. "It was fine. Thank you." She seemed to realize then how intimate their position was because her face suffused a brilliant pink. She shifted awkwardly and dropped her gaze to intently study of a loose thread on his t-shirt. "I should be getting home. Prim doesn't know where I am. She's probably freaking out by now."

She saw his lips quirk up out of the corner of her eye and looked up despite herself. The smile broadened into a full grin which pulled the air from her lungs as their eyes met. Damn him anyway. "I told your friend Johanna to tell her I was stealing you away. I'm sure that she figured out what happened when you didn't come home." He stretched lazily underneath her and laughed softly at her muffled oath. "Why don't you go do whatever it is you do in the morning? I'll throw something together for breakfast and then take you home." He eased up into a sitting position, taking her with him. When his feet were firmly planted, he tightened his arms around her and pulled her closer. His hands traced along her bent legs, moving softly from her hips to where her knees pressed into the couch cushions. "You continually amaze me, Katniss. One moment, you're fearless and bold; the next practically terrified." He shook his head pensively. "I don't know what to think or which one is the real you."

She stiffened under his hands and hissed under her breath as the gentle fingers outlined the length of her leg. She rested her hands on his shoulders as she finally plucked up the nerve to meet his unwavering gaze. He saw everything, damn him. Every thought, every change in expression. She couldn't hide. She couldn't run. "I'm not that hard to figure out," she returned. "If there's something you aren't sure of, just ask."

He grinned at her belligerent tone. She watched in unwilling fascination as his teeth worried his bottom lip. "I did have one question that I wanted to ask," he revealed. "Will you promise to answer honestly?" At her curt nod, he chuckled. "All right then. I've been pretty open about what I want. I've made no bones about wanting to spend time with you. I think you feel the same way but something's holding you back. Is there something I can do to make the decision easier for you? "

She hesitated, gray eyes warily searching questioning blue. Unable to answer but unwilling to leave it alone, she threw caution to the wind and wound her fingers into his wayward curls as her mouth found his. Brief snatches of breath and transient brushes of their lips against each other kindled a spark that waxed and waned as the kiss lengthened and deepened. He pulled back. She pushed in. Her lips teased his open as the tip of her tongue lightly brushed the seam of his mouth. His palms flattened on the small of her back and lured her closer until they melted one into the other. Closer. Ever closer. Heads tilted in opposing directions to bring seal their mouths more tightly together. Nibbling, tongues meeting and mingling, breath coming in short bursting pants. Her fingers tightened painfully in his hair as she held him steady, her mouth moving purposefully over his. He made no attempts to break free. Instead, he met her move for move as she kissed him with abandon.

She pulled back, dropping her forehead to his shoulder as she fought to steady the pulse pounding in her ears. He stayed silent even has his hands found their way into her hair, smoothing and straightening the braided strands. "I've lost my mind," she mumbled. "That's the only explanation." She felt him shaking as he chuckled silently. "Ask Johanna. Ask Prim. Ask anybody. This isn't like me. I don't do this."

His mouth curved upward into a pleased smirk. "I didn't know I had that effect on you, Katniss. I'm flattered."

"Shut up, you ass." She retorted and made as if to rise. His hands clasped her bent knees, firmly locking her in place. "What do you want me to say? You want to hear that I can't stop myself when it comes to you. That I know I should run but I keep coming up with reason after reason to stay right here. You want to hear that you are one of the most gorgeous things I've ever seen. Fine. Consider it said. Now let me up."

His fingers dug painfully into the clenched muscles of her legs as his eager gaze sought hers. "Gorgeous? Really? I've been called a lot of things but never that. I don't know what to say."

She made a disparaging noise low in her throat as she wiggled out of his grasp. She then climbed unsteadily to her feet. Fidgeting with the rolled waistband of her copious pants, she muttered, "That has to be a first-Peeta Mellark speechless. Who knew such a thing was possible?"

He shook his head at her laughingly. "It's been known to happen a few times," he stated as he moved off the couch and crossed the floor to stand before her. "I think I get it now. You have to learn to get out of your own way. I've got my work cut out for me to convince you this is a risk worth taking. You won't regret letting me in, Katniss. You won't."

Her face visibly tightened as she recoiled from his reassuring hands. "You don't know anything about me, Peeta. We've gone out a couple of times. That hardly makes you an expert."

He gave her a tiny smile and obligingly dropped his hands to his sides. He chose instead to step infinitesimally closer. Katniss narrowed her eyes at his action but stood her ground. He bent until they were nose to nose. "You're right. I'm not an expert but I am a fast learner. It might take me awhile but I will figure you out." His voice dropped to a whisper. "You don't have to be afraid of me. I'd never hurt you, Katniss. Ever."

Katniss closed her eyes to block out his enigmatic stare. He saw too much. He would do it too. He would strip her bare, leaving no stone unturned. He would see every quirk, every flaw, every desperate hope or wispy dream. What would happen then? When she stood before him real and unvarnished, would he like what was left or turns away? "I'm not afraid," she murmured. "I just don't know. I don't know."

Peeta nodded, a small smile briefly touching his lips. "That's the beauty of it. You don't have to know. Let's just keep doing what we're doing and let the rest go. We have time." He shoved his hands in the pockets of his dilapidated jeans and peered at her hopefully through the shock of hair falling into his eyes. "Breakfast?" He asked lightly.

Katniss let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding and returned his tentative smile. "Sounds good," she said and spun toward the beckoning bathroom. "I won't be long." She glanced back as she paused in the doorway. He cocked his head and raised an inquiring brow. "My turn," she reminded shyly.

A slow, warm grin lit up his face. "Your turn," he echoed. "I'm looking forward to it."

A tidal wave of want and pure unadulterated terror swept through her at that. She tamped it down and pushed it aside to be explored and untangled once she was safely alone. Ducking her head, she slipped through the door and closed it softly behind her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXO

Johanna watched as the girl fidgeted impatiently with a stack of blank forms cluttering the otherwise pristine surface of her desk. Katniss had been a roiling bundle of nerves since entering the office. Johanna stilled her reflexive urge to make a sarcastic comment that would spark a like response. Instead, she watched, waited and then asked quietly, "Do you want to talk about it? It might make you feel better to just get it off your chest."

Katniss shot her a surprised look and offered up a small smile in return. "I'm okay, Johanna. Thanks anyway. I'm just going to finish up here and then head out."

Johanna's brows lifted in surprise. Katniss continued to shuffle papers from one side of the desk to the other unaware of her friend's continued interest. Johanna finally cleared her throat and laughed as Katniss's bewildered gaze met hers. "Something is on your mind. You've been well not you all day. What's going on, brainless? Is it because you camped out on Blondie's sofa? You know it's not that big of a deal." Johanna paused and then, with a slightly wicked cast to her brown eyes, continued teasingly, "Well, it's not that big a deal for most of us. For you, the heavens should open up to mark the miracle."

Katniss shot her an aggrieved look but didn't comment. Johanna took that as an incentive to continue on. "The next item on the agenda is when the next outing is going to take place. I don't see any fancy bags or engraved invitations. Don't tell me Lover Boy has run out of ideas so soon. It will ruin my good opinion."

Katniss flushed slightly but focused on straightening the paperwork and making sure that her calendar was perfectly centered. Johanna refused to be put off. She looked on expectantly until finally, Katniss heaved a sigh and gave the irritating woman her full attention. "It's my turn to plan something. Are you happy now? There won't be any fancy presents or flowers and dancing or any of that. It's up to me and I have no idea what I'm going to do." She collapsed into her chair and rubbed her eyes in frustration. "I mean, it's not like I can invite him over for a Parks and Rec marathon and takeout."

"Why not if that's what you're comfortable with?" Johanna asked. "Katniss, he's not going to care what you do as long as he gets to spend time with you. You said it yourself that he's a good guy. A little on the strange side but still a good guy. You're over thinking again. Stop it."

Katniss rolled her eyes. "That is exactly what he said," she exploded. "We'll just keep doing what we're doing and let the rest of it go." Her tone shifted into a high mocking pitch that set Johanna's teeth on edge. "We have time." She abruptly flung out a hand and sent the neat stack of papers pin wheeling off the desk to flutter in disarray to the floor. "What the hell does that even mean?"

Johanna grinned at the sudden outburst. "And she's back," she mouthed quietly. "It means that he's not in this for just a quick fuck, Katniss. He wants to pull you out of the emotional purgatory you like to pass off as your life. Designer dresses and fancy meals aside, he sounds like he wants to get to know you, the real you. God help him for it." She laughed delightedly at the look of stunned realization that blossomed on the girl's face.

"God, I'm an idiot," she dropped her head into her upturned palms. "I'm an unmitigated moron when it comes to this stuff." She bent and swept the loose sheets into an untidy heap and plopped them unceremoniously back on the desk. "If he wants me then that is exactly what he'll get. Nothing more. Nothing less."

Johanna tilted her head inquiringly. "How exactly are you going to manage that?"

"I haven't exactly worked that part out yet but I will," Katniss announced. "It's my turn to decide what we're going to do the next time we go out. He showed me his artwork, Johanna. I met some of his closest friends. Whatever I decide, it has to mean something to me. It has to be real."

Johanna couldn't hide her amazement as Katniss sprang into action. She booted up her computer and started typing hurriedly. After a few moments, the screen flared to life. Johanna watched as Katniss quickly scanned through a couple of sites with an unusually intent expression on her face. Finally, she seemed to find whatever it was she was looking for because she breathed, "Thank God." She then grabbed her bag and bounded for the door. "Are you coming?" She asked breezily.

Johanna laughed and followed her friend out the door. "Right behind you. I can't wait to see where this is going?"

Katniss chuckled under her breath practically giddy with excitement. "I told you. I'm giving him what he wants. We'll see how he handles it." Their shared amusement faded as the door clicked shut behind them.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO

"I don't care what you say, Finnick. I'm not taking her on a hot air balloon ride. It doesn't matter to me how much Annie claimed to love it. I know what I saw," Peeta tried to keep a level tone but his rapidly fraying temper was abundantly clear. Finnick's offended expression didn't really do anything to improve his mood. "Throwing up in the parking lot after landing doesn't translate as enjoyment no matter what she told you. Annie is afraid of heights, man. Didn't you think to ask before you dragged her on board that thing? You're lucky that she thought it was cute that you went to all that trouble. You, yourself, told me that she was sick for days afterward. Face it, Finn. She was trying to spare your feelings. That's all."

Finnick crossed his arms over his chest and glowered at the blonde who was patiently restocking the counters for the following morning. He helped himself to a couple of cookies and slumped back into the lightly padded seat. "She did love it. She told me so. Said it was the most romantic date she'd ever had." Peeta's disbelieving snort brought forth another scowl. "Be that way then. Don't ask me for any more advice. You're on your own, buddy."

Peeta huffed out a laugh. "Maybe that will keep us from being arrested or ending up at the hospital. Your heart is in the right place, Finn, but the words drastic and failure inevitably come up whenever you try to help." He turned his attention back to the goat cheese and apple tarts that he was so carefully fashioning. The crust was wafer thin and easily broken. He layered the goat cheese filling into the tins making sure that it was the same thickness throughout. Next, he added the apple mixture, leaving a thin ring of cheese visible at the sides. He carefully slid the pans into the oven and set the timer. "If it makes you feel any better, this one is all on her. I have no say in what we're doing or where we'll be doing it."

Finnick brightened visibly and helped himself to another cookie. "It does make me feel better." He devoured the sweet in three bites, chewing the last bit slowly to savor the subtle hints of vanilla and spice. "You actually let her make the plans. You're much braver or more stupid than I gave you credit for."

Peeta shook his head and cleared the shelves of the unsold loaves. He placed them carefully into a box at his feet and watched in some amusement as Finnick eyed the contents before snagging yet another pastry from the tray. "Where'd you get such a sweet tooth? Didn't your parents give you candy as a child or something?" Finnick attempted a reply but was sidetracked by a coughing fit as he choked on a few remaining crumbs. "Get a drink of water before you pass out, idiot." Peeta ordered in exasperation. Finnick's eyes watered as he attempted to get his breath. Peeta hurriedly filled a glass and pushed it into Finnick's flailing hand. "I'll go along with whatever she comes up with. It will be amazing." He watched as Finnick gulped down the water. "Are you okay? Do you need some more?"

Finnick waved him away and gave him a glare for good measure. "Thanks," he rasped. "Probably should have slowed down on that last one. And to answer your question, I got plenty of candy as a child. I like something sweet. Why the hell do you think I carry around sugar cubes anyway?"

Peeta shrugged noncommittally. It wasn't something he had put a lot of thought into. He opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by the chiming bell that preceded the front door opening. Johanna entered the room with a flourish of boxes and bags. Katniss trudged in similarly laden down. Peeta and Finnick both stepped forward to offer their help but the girls solved the problem by merely dumping their burdens on the floor.

"What is all of this stuff?" Finnick blurted out. "Did I forget a holiday or something because Annie will kill me. "

Katniss rolled her eyes. "Peeta, can we talk? I just need a minute." His brow furrowed in confusion but he nodded and led her back to the private room where they had their first date. He eased the door closed and leaned against it as he waited patiently for her to speak. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to try. What you said about just letting it work itself out, I mean. I want to try." The selfsame grin from that morning made its way onto his face. "I brought that stuff for you for tomorrow for when we go out. Can you be ready at 8am? I want to get an early start to beat the traffic."

He looked absurdly pleased at her admission that the surfeit of packages was for him. He shrugged in a blasé fashion. "Sure. I can be ready by then. Care to tell me where we're going?" She smiled slightly and shook her head. "Not even a hint," he teased and pulled her braid playfully.

She batted his hand away and threw the thick rope of hair over her shoulder. "I think you'll get a pretty good hint when you see your stuff."

He spun on his heel and walked swiftly to the door. "Well, time's wasting. Let's go see what you brought me." He grinned like a small boy as they entered the main area of the bakery and his eyes lit on the mound of bags and boxes. "All of this is for me?" He asked hesitantly. "Katniss, you really shouldn't have gone to so much trouble."

Johanna snorted disdainfully. "It wasn't that hard. Trust me." She toed the bag bearing a logo depicting a stylized bird in flight with wings outstretched and head bowed. There was an arrow clutched in its claws. The whole thing was enclosed neatly in a perfect circle. "Brainless here has connections all over the city for this stuff. She just has to put out her hand and they fall all over themselves to give her whatever she needs." Peeta and Finnick both wore bemused expressions. "She's does archery in competitions," Johanna enunciated slowly. "She's good at it so businesses that sell archery and sporting supplies want to be affiliated with her. You know sponsors. Most of them donate equipment or clothes. Some give money. Our Katniss is a hot commodity in the annals of outdoor sports."

Finnick looked suitably impressed but Peeta's curiosity was piqued. Most of the bags had the same logo. He pawed through one and pulled out a thick bundle of heavy denim. A small laugh escaped him. "You bought me jeans," he stated, amusement coloring his tone." He shook them out and held them up. "How did you know my size?" He queried. Her face colored but she maintained a stubborn silence. He reached into the other containers and removed a warm thermal long-sleeved shirt in cool icy blue and a matching fleece-lined hoodie. His brows rise once more at the sturdy hiking boots that come from another box. "I think I'm starting to get an idea about what we'll be doing tomorrow."

She lifted one shoulder offhandedly. "You're probably right. I'll explain everything when we get there. Just be ready to go by 8am. Johanna, we should get going." Johanna gave the two of them a knowing look and then Finnick a brief nod. He smirked and returned the friendly gesture. Katniss made a mental note to ask her about it at first opportunity. She sent Finnick a half-hearted wave and then turned to face Peeta. He caught her hands and interlaced their fingers.

"Can't you stay a little longer? I can throw together something for dinner in no time. Johanna is welcome too," He entreated.

"I've got to get a few things together before tomorrow," she said with a faux disappointed look. "Sorry."

He laughed and raised their joined hands to rest lightly between them. He bent his head and casually brushed his lips against her knuckles. A choked off breath escaped her but he heard it. Raising his eyes to meet hers, he became more daring, letting his mouth linger while his fingers held hers firmly in place. "What are you doing?" She questioned softly as her fingers tightened in response to his coy touches.

He flipped her hand over to bare her palm to his wandering mouth. "I'm saying goodbye. Nothing wrong with that is there?"

Her fingers gave an involuntary spasm as his lips brushed the fleshy mound below her thumb. She curled her fingers inward, cupping his jaw in the process. "No, nothing wrong with that except it's my turn, Peeta. You're not playing by the rules. Not fair."

He leaned into the delicate pressure and turned to let his lips graze her palm one last time. "Whoever said that we were playing fair, Everdeen? Definitely not me."

She wordlessly shook her head and dropped her hands to her sides, "I'll take that under advisement." She waved generally in Finnick's direction and then headed for the door. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow," She called as the door swung closed behind her.

"See you tomorrow," he mouthed and watched as she disappeared from view.

"Peeta, everything okay?" Finnick questioned as he gathered up the scattered remains of the girls' shopping spree.

Peeta shook himself free of his reverie and bent to help Finnick with the clearing up. "Yeah. Everything's fine. Let's get this place cleaned up and get out of here." He wadded the debris into a bundle and shot it toward the waste basket sitting by the door. Catching Finnick's eye, he waggled his head to show that he was over whatever funk had crept over him. He then carefully folded the new items into a bag and tucked the shoes in after them. "See you tomorrow," he whispered.

"Did you say something?" Finnick asked bemusedly.

"Sorry, man. Not a thing," Peeta advised. He shook his head at the eagerness he couldn't quite hide at the thoughts of an outing she had planned all on her own. It would be interesting to see what she had in store for him.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I can't believe I never knew about this place before," he declared as he inched a little closer to the edge and peered down at the treetops just mere feet away from his boots. The sandstone arch of the Bridge was impressive at 78 feet long, 65 feet high and 20 feet wide. From the top of the formation, the forest rolled out in an unending swath to the horizon. He let his gaze take in the myriad of trees and plant life surrounding them. "Too bad I didn't bring a sketch book. I'd love to get some of this down on paper."

She patted a rucksack hanging casually from her shoulder. "There is another overlook about a half mile down the main trail. It's a little out of the way but the views are even better than this one. You can draw to your heart's content once we get there."

Peeta grinned at her forethought and stuffed his hands in his pockets after one last lingering look at the stunning scene before them. "Well what are we waiting for?" He asked jovially. Katniss tucked a camera into her bag and motioned for him to follow her. They made good time and it didn't take long before they were perched on her overlook. She waved off to the right and Peeta followed her gaze to the massive form of the Bridge arching over the trees. He turned hurriedly back to her and was met with a sketch book and box of pencils being waved in his general direction. Smiling, he grabbed them and set to work.

The afternoon passed lazily with a cold lunch of fried chicken and cold potato salad washed down with glasses of dark, lemony tea. With a full stomach, Katniss stretched out comfortably on a blanket as she watched him make the pages of his book come alive with sketch after sketch of the surrounding woods. Her eyes became droopy and finally closed as the sounds of the pencils moving across the paper and the heat of the sun on her face soothed her. She didn't know how long she had been asleep before a different kind of warmth brought her back to full awareness. He was stretched out on the blanket with her, his hands twined gently in her tangled hair. Hazy gray eyes flickered open to meet sun kissed blue. He propped his head up with one upturned palm and watched as she slowly regained her bearings. "I was wondering how long you were going to be out," he said softly.

Her brow furrowed as she took in the soft orange pink sky that precluded sunset. "You shouldn't have let me sleep so long," she murmured. "I wanted to take you to the lake as well." She pointed off to the right where a shimmering glint could just be seen through a break in the trees. "There are some beautiful trails over that way and the lake itself is gorgeous this time of year."

He shrugged lightly, "We can always come back again. There are a ton of places that we haven't been to today that I'd like to get a closer look at." He eyed her appraisingly. "You seem to know an awful lot about this place."

She hesitated and seemed to gather herself before answering, "My father was a park ranger here. I grew up not five miles from the main entrance of the park. Before my eleventh birthday, I knew every inch of the trails and overlooks. He died a few years ago from complications after having surgery to repair a leaky valve in his heart. He never fully recovered and eventually got too weak." She pointed toward the lake again. "That's where I learned how to swim. He made me walk the trails for hours studying and learning as much as I could about surviving, plants, and how to live off the land if I had to."

Peeta grunted in surprise at her lengthy confession and his confusion mounted. "Why did you bring me here? This belongs to you and your father."

She dropped her eyes to the hands knotted nervously in her lap. "You let me into your life. You fixed me dinner, introduced me to one of your closest friends, and made me feel welcome. I wanted to do the same thing for you." She flicked a glance at him as if to gauge his reaction. "This is the place where I can let everything else go and just be. I wanted you to see it. I wanted you to see me."

He opened his mouth to tell her that of course he saw her but something held his tongue. He looked at her, really looked for the first time and was enthralled. The sun threw orange hued highlights over her dark hair. The olive cheeks had a slight tinge of pink that came from nerves or from the hot curls of anticipation unwinding in her belly. Her eyes shaded black with only the thinnest hint of gray at the edges. He couldn't stop a small groan that slipped out as her gaze dropped to his lips and stayed there. Her hand snaked out and circled his wrist as she pulled him closer. "What are you doing?" he breathed softly.

She paused long enough to shoot him an exasperated look. "Nothing," she returned. "I'm just enjoying the view."

He snorted softly at the blatant lie. "You've seen me before," he challenged. "It's not that impressive." His side was now firmly pressed up against hers but she still wasn't satisfied. She lay down on the blanket and pulled him down beside her. "Katniss," he scolded gently. "I thought we decided not to do this just to be doing it."

She made an impatient sound in the back of her throat and edged closer. Finally, they were side-by-side with only the sounds of the wind to keep them company. Peeta opened his mouth to remind her how late the hour was but was cut off as their lips met once again. Her legs twined with his as their mouths crashed together. Her fingers tangled in his hair to hold him firmly in place. She pushed herself more fully against him, her head angling to deepen the kiss. His head tilted opposite, his tongue sliding out to lightly touch the seam of her mouth. She sighed and parted her lips, allowing him access. Her tongue nudged his and then retreated silently, inviting him to follow. He shuddered against her, moaning his acceptance. Their tongues danced together, first one than the other leading the way.

They broke for air, foreheads pressed together and breath coming in short bursts. Peeta shook his head as if to clear it and looked down into wide gray eyes where awareness had just begun to slip back. He had shifted at some point to lying above her, weight resting mainly on his bent arms. Their hips and thighs were pressed tightly together. His heartbeat echoed in her ears as they continued to stare, neither willing to acknowledge what had just happened. With a regretful sigh, he glanced away and carefully rolled to his feet. He reached out to help her up. She took it and met his gaze until an uncomfortable silence fell between them. They backed away and began to gather up their belongings.

Katniss paused with the pack in her hand and remarked, "I'm sorry if I made things awkward. I didn't mean for that to happen."

He looked at her almost shyly, "You didn't do anything wrong. I just didn't think you were ready for where that was headed."

"I'm not," she readily agreed. "I mean, I wanted to but I'm not ready to go there yet.

He mimicked her earlier hold and slid his fingers around her wrist. "I can wait," he murmured as he traced the faint network of veins in her wrist.

The corners of her mouth turned up slightly. "You say that now," she teased. "But we both know the odds of that lasting aren't very good."

He shrugged briefly and wrapped her hand up in both of his. "We'll see. Just don't be surprised if I prove you wrong."

Her expression sobered as their eyes met and locked. "Why would you?" She asked quietly.

"Because I want to. Because you're worth it," he grinned suddenly. "Because I can, Katniss. I knew the first time I saw you in that park that you would be something special in my life. I was right about that. Why would you think that I'd second guess myself now?" He bent and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of her mouth, his breath warm on the side of her face. "I could live a thousand lifetimes and not deserve you. Did you ever think of that?"

Her arms found their way around his waist as she turned those words over in her mind. She believed him. Regardless of her doubts and fear that inevitably creeped in, she believed him when he said that he would wait for her however long it took. As for who deserved who... "No," she repllied. "I never thought of that. Did you?"

He flashed an enigmatic smile, took her hand, and led her into the deepening night.


	5. Chapter 5

"I could live a thousand lifetimes and not deserve you. Did you ever think of that?" Those words echoed through her mind often over the next few weeks and months. Whenever lunch was unexpectedly delivered or the CD that she surreptitiously eyed on their last date appeared in her car, she hardly knew what to think. She cringed at the glimmers of anticipation that now accompanied an unforeseen knock on the door. She couldn't put her finger on the exact moment that the shift in her perspective happened. It was so gradual that she never even saw it coming. He snuck up on her.

Katniss sat at her desk staring pensively at the calendar when Johanna slammed through the door with her customary aplomb. The girl's close cropped hair stood up in unruly spikes and her cheeks were a wind-chapped pink. Katniss let out a low laugh as Johanna plunked her armload of bags on her desk and shed her coat. "Well, I guess that answers my question about where you've been," Katniss commented. "Isn't this the fourth marathon shopping spree in the last two weeks?"

Johanna shrugged as she plopped into one of the chairs that fronted Katniss's desk. "It's your fault, you know. You just had to introduce me to Portia. You can't expect me not to take advantage of someone that has all the dirt on the best sales in the city especially this time of year."

Katniss felt a scowl settle over her face and her eyes returned to the calendar, specifically the red twenty-five that was less than one week away. She groaned and rubbed the back of her neck wearily. Johanna watched her with barely disguised interest and cocked a questioning eyebrow when their eyes met. "What?" Katniss barked. "Why are you always looking at me like you have something to say? Just spit it out and be done with it."

Johanna smiled slightly at her biting tone. "I was just wondering what your poor calendar had done to deserve those killing looks. Don't tell me there is trouble in paradise."

Katniss blew out a frustrated breath and then abruptly shot to her feet. She crossed the floor with quick mincing steps. "Don't start with me, Johanna. I'm not in the mood." She glared to further underscore her point then turned the heated look toward the painting that graced the far wall. Her park was captured lovingly in fiery autumn hues. The painting had shown up via messenger a few weeks after their outing. Johanna refrained from commenting but her knowing smirk said more than words ever could. Katniss had developed the charming habit of glaring at the picture at the oddest times. It never failed to amuse Johanna to see her calm, stoic friend looking daggers at the canvas. Suddenly, Katniss swung to face her. "Do you think he's too good for me?"

Johanna choked on her hot chocolate and spent a few minutes sputtering and wheezing before she stabbed Katniss with an angry look of her own. "Where did you get that crackpot notion? That has to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard you say. Believe me that distinction is pretty hard to earn because you've said a lot of ridiculous stuff over the years." Katniss rolled her eyes but continued to stare at her friend steadily. Johanna shook her head and then carefully questioned, "What's the matter with you? Why would you say something like that?"

Katniss shrugged uncomfortably. "He said something like that to me about himself after we went to the park. It just stuck with me." She chewed on her bottom lip as she considered what she wanted to say next. "Don't get the wrong idea. I don't think that. Not really. It's just that whenever he goes out of his way to do something for me, it's just…" she stuttered. "Damn it! I'm not good at this. I don't know what the hell I'm doing."

Johanna rubbed a hand through her hair as she watched the girl struggle for words. "Katniss sit down and listen to me for a minute." She waited until Katniss plopped into her chair before continuing, "Don't be a brainless idiot. Whatever this is, it's in your head. You're freaking out over nothing." Katniss made as if to rise but Johanna held up a staying hand. "I've said it before but it bears repeating. I'm going to keep saying it until I'm sure that you're listening to me. Get out of your own way. Quit waiting for the other shoe to drop. It's not going to happen, Katniss. How long have you been seeing him? Five months?" Katniss reluctantly nodded. "Has he ever given you any reason to think he's anything but happy?"

"No," Katniss muttered. "He hasn't." Her fingers traced random patterns on the calendar. "That's doesn't have anything to do with this, Johanna. It's not him, it's me. I could do so much more to show him that I…" Again, the words caught in her throat. "Damn it!" She bit out angrily.

Johanna's brows rose in surprise at both the sudden outburst and realization. "You really are an idiot," she murmured quietly. Katniss's narrowed gaze brought forth a delighted laugh. "You realize that you are taking this whole turns thing that you guys have going to a whole other level. There's no scorecard, Katniss. It doesn't work like that. He knows you well enough by now to understand how your screwed up little brain works." Johanna grinned suddenly. "Just take him home and have your way with him. He'll get the point."

A fierce blush climbed Katniss's cheeks to disappear into her hairline. She mumbled a reply which Johanna didn't quite catch. Johanna leaned forward expectantly and gave her friend a quizzical look. The red deepened to almost purple as Katniss continued to avoid Johanna's avid gaze. Her eyes dropped to her lap where her fingers were twisted tightly together. "I can't…I mean he's not…that is having my way with him isn't the answer."

Johanna's head cocked inquiringly, "Katniss, you mean that you two aren't or haven't." Katniss nodded once sharply but didn't take her eyes off her wringing hands. Johanna sat back in amazement. "But you two are always so hands on. I can't believe that nothing has happened yet. What are you waiting for?" The stony silence that ensued was not the answer that Johanna wanted. She stared at her friend fixedly even going so far as to lift her eyebrows for emphasis. "Well?" She queried.

"He said that he'd wait until I was ready," Katniss blurted out. "We've done things. Pretty much everything but." Her face tinted pink once more but she stubbornly continued. "He stops it because he says that it's not right until we both want it to happen. I've tried to tell him that I'm ready but I…" She stumbled over her words once again.

Johanna nodded in understanding, "You've tried to tell him but you choke." Katniss snorted out a laugh as she gave an affirming shake of her head. "Well, have you tried showing him instead? You said yourself that words aren't your strong suit. Just show him what he's been missing out on. He won't be so apt to walk away then."

Katniss managed to look both embarrassed and curious at the same time. Johanna wasn't quite sure how she managed that trick. "How would I do that?" She asked.

Johanna snickered and rubbed her hands together gleefully. "Brainless, I thought you'd never ask." She began to speak, some of the advice bringing forth furious blushes while others produced a thoughtful gaze and tiny smile. Johanna grinned inwardly. Whether he knew it or not, Peeta Mellark was in for the shock of his life.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

She stood in the doorway watching him as he bent studiously over the open sketchbook. His smiling, affable expression had been replaced with a look of intense concentration. It fascinated her when he looked this way. It suggested a whole other side of him that was hidden away from the world. She wanted to see if she could spark that intense scrutiny. To get him so focused on her that he shoved the everyday mask aside. She wanted to see him fall apart and know that she was the one responsible. Screwing up her courage, she called his name softly. When he looked up she murmured, "Everything's done. I'm going to bed." He gave her a half-smile and acknowledging nod and then turned back to his drawing. She sighed softly and repeated, "I said that I'm going to bed."

He glanced up and nodded once more. "I'm just going to finish this up then I'll be in."

This wasn't going according to plan at all, she thought to herself. Her feet carried her forward before she consciously made a decision to cross the room. She could practically hear Johanna slow clap as she came to a stop before him and deftly removed the pad and pencil from his shocked fingers. Not giving him time to recover, she encircled his wrist with one hand and pulled him to his feet. Turning on her heel, she made her way down the hallway with him following in confused silence. She pushed the door open with her free hand and gestured for him to enter. He went in wordlessly and watched as she followed, the door closing softly behind her.

He opened his mouth but closed it again as she shook her head. He looked at her through narrowed eyes as she continued to lean against the door. Resolutely, she straightened and, without ceremony, pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor. A shocked intake of breath pulled her gaze to him. Her heart fluttered and skipped in her chest at the rapt expression on his face. Courage mounting, she twisted her arms around, undid the clasp on her bra, and let the garment fall unheeded to the floor. Aware of the suddenly heated blue gaze that now watched her unblinkingly, she met him look for look as her fingers undid the button on her jeans and eased them down over her hips. She kicked the pants aside and stood before him clad only in plain black boy shorts. She dropped her hands loosely to her sides, making no effort to hide. His eyes moving over her were palpable as they slid from the dark coil of hair resting on her shoulder to bare feet sunk into plush carpet.

"Katniss," he said huskily. "What are you…I mean…are you sure?"

She didn't answer. Words failed her when she most needed them. Instead, she took the advice that Johanna had offered. She acted. She walked toward him slowly, her eyes never moving from his. When she came to a stop before him, a small smile played at the edges of his mouth. It pulled an answering one from her. She lifted a hand and casually traced a finger from the collar of his well-worn t-shirt down to the fraying hem. She pulled up it up slightly and tilted her head in his direction. He bit his lip to contain a smile but obligingly raised his arms over his head. The shirt quickly followed. She tossed it aside and paused to study him.

Wayward curls fell over his forehead in a haphazard fashion almost obscuring the startling blue eyes that were still locked on her in fascinated silence. Sculpted shoulders flowed into a broad, defined chest and taut stomach. His devil be-damned jeans rode low on slim hips. She hooked a finger into the waistband of his jeans and teasingly ran it around the top edge. He inhaled sharply and the muscles of his stomach clenched at the mischievous touches.

He gently grabbed her wrist causing her to lift her eyes to his once more. No words were spoken as they shared a long drawn out look. Whatever he read in her gaze seemed to satisfy him because his hand fell away and dropped to his side once more. She didn't ask why. She didn't need to. Instead, she carefully undid the button, slid the zipper down and then tugged the jeans downward. She knelt before him as she lowered the jeans to the floor. He stepped out of them and watched as she put them aside along with his discarded t-shirt.

Grasping his wrist once more, she led him to the bed and pushed the blankets aside before climbing in and scooting over. He slipped in beside her and tugged the sheet up to cover them before turning on his side to face her. Still no words were spoken between them. She moved closer and lifted her hands to gently skim her fingers over his face. His eyes closed at her touch. She pushed the shock of hair that perpetually fell into his eyes aside, and then moved on to trace high cheekbones and a prominent jaw. The dimple in his chin received the tiniest of kisses. She let her hands wander down the column of his throat and over broad expanse of his chest. His hiss of indrawn breath made her pause briefly but not for long.

She cupped his chin in both hands and drew his mouth to hers. The first touches were tentative and light. Transient brushes as they teased and cajoled. She caught his lower lip between her teeth and then nipped it gently. She soothed the mark with her tongue and then angled her head to deepen the kiss slightly. Their mouths moved together, meeting and melding as the spark between them ebbed and flowed. Tinder flared hot and bright as hands began to move once more. Hers moved upward to tangle in his hair. His slid downward from the back of her head to palm a breast. A stifled moan escaped her as his fingers sought and found a raised nipple. He drew a lazy circle around the pebbled center and then pinched it roughly between a thumb and finger. She jerked beneath him, arching into his palm. He smiled against her mouth and repeated the motion slightly harder. Her fingers tightened in his hair and her lips became more demanding as they moved with his.

He pulled back to catch his breath and pressed his forehead against hers. His breath eddied over her flushed face as their eyes met and held. He gave her a small smile and dropped a kiss on the tip of her nose. The smile took on a slightly wicked edge as he slid downward and took her into his mouth. He alternately sucked and licked to begin. As her hands found their way back into his hair to hold him there, he brought his teeth into play, nibbling lightly and then a firm bite. He let his tongue soothe her puckered flesh and then pulled back to blow a stream of air on the reddened bud. It visibly tightened. He flicked a glance up at her face and was shocked at the blissful look that wreathed her features. Without dropping his gaze, he bent and took the taut nipple into his mouth once more, sucking fiercely. She let out a noise halfway between a sigh and a moan as her hand fisted the sheet. He moved from one side to the other, alternatingly sucking and licking. Her sighs and whimpers drove him mad as he moved over her. She had a new sound for the different ways that he touched her. He resolved then and there to learn as many of them as possible.

She shivered beneath him and finally pushed him away. He rolled onto his back, blue eyes wide and startled as she moved with him. Her hand slid down his chest and hooked into the elastic of his boxer briefs. Without ceremony, she pushed them down as he lifted his hips to allow her to remove them completely. She wore a pleased smile as she turned back to him and lowered her head to press her mouth firmly to his. She kissed him lightly at first, concentrating on first the upper then lower lip. Her tongue ran teasingly over the lower then pressed against the seam as she requested entrance. He opened his mouth to allow her access and groaned as their tongues met and mingled. He leaned into the kiss as it deepened and lengthened. Breathing became secondary as their mouths tangled together. He slowly became aware of her hand moving but didn't think anything of it until he felt her fingers glide over his hip to curl around the throbbing length of his shaft.

She continued to kiss him softly as her fingers played over his length before grasping him firmly. The added pressure must have been to his liking because a low moan escaped him and his hips bucked involuntarily against her hand. "Katniss," he choked out. Her eyes sought his as she loosened her grip to run a finger teasingly from the weeping tip down to the coarse blond hair growing thickly around the base. She tightened her hand once more and began to move it slowly up and down. Her thumb slid over the slit at the top eliciting a muffled hiss and another jerking movement of his hips. She made multiple passes over the head to gather enough moisture to ease her movement. Her fingers tightened once more as she began to pump him steadily. She varied the pressure and angle, alternately passing over the top and then sliding along his length. His hips moved with her, first matching her rhythm and then setting his own pace. They continued to kiss softly, tongues dancing together. He pulled back occasionally to let out a low moan or murmur encouragement when the pleasure intensified. Finally, his hand covered hers and pushed it away. "Please. I can't take anymore," he muttered. She nodded and looped her arms around his waist to pull him closer but he had other plans.

He removed her boy shorts by pulling them slowly down her legs, allowing his fingers to trace patterns on her skin as he went. He discarded the garment and then pulled her to him once more. Peeta kissed her softly. "I'm going to touch you," he whispered against her mouth. She opened her eyes and met his enflamed gaze. "Don't be shy, Katniss. Tell me where it feels good. Tell me what you want me to do." His hand slid down her side and caught on the curve of her hip. His fingers traced the crease where leg flowed into hip. Her legs opened slightly to grant him access. He grasped her knee and opened her further. He then slid his fingers along the slope of her inner thigh and let them find their way into the dark curls at her center. Her breath caught and held as he wasted no time in sliding one finger into her warm depths. He hummed against her mouth at finding her already wet and ready. He began to gently work her, his thumb finding the bundle at the apex of her slit and pressing on it with firm steady pressure. He started a circling pattern that had her arching against his hand almost immediately. His finger continued to move in and out, occasionally curving upward to graze a spot that made her shiver against him. Her hips found a rhythm with the movement of his hand. She writhed and thrashed against him, seeking that last bit of friction that would give her the final release.

Peeta felt her walls begin to contract around his fingers and hurriedly removed his hand, grinning slightly at her disappointed moan. She opened her eyes and gave him a disgruntled look which made him chuckle. He pressed his mouth to hers once more as his hands pushed her knees wider apart. He settled in between her legs and with a last brief kiss, slid into her to the hilt. He held her hips firmly as he began to move at a slow, steady pace. She shifted underneath him, her arms curling around his neck and her legs sliding up and over his hips to lock behind his back. He let his lips drop into the curve where her neck met her shoulder. Her pulse thudded and fluttered just under the surface. He nipped at the tender skin, and then soothed the stinging spot with a series of featherlike kisses. Her hips caught his rhythm and mirrored his every move. He felt a familiar tingling at the base of his spine and dropped a hand between them to find her clit once more. Stroking her in tight quick circles, he felt her walls begin to clench and tighten. A final flick of his thumb paired with a thrust that buried him deeply within her sent her over the edge. He closed his eyes as the world flashed white around him and joined her, his release sending a warm wet rush into her core.

Their breath and pulse slowly returned to normal as they lay silently intertwined in the sweaty tangle of sheets. He lifted his head from where it rested on her breast to kiss her soft and slow. He pushed into her gently once more and then pulled out. The sense of suddenly being empty caused her arms to tighten around his back as she pulled him back down for one last kiss. They parted and climbed to their feet and went through the motions of cleaning up still not speaking.

A few moments later, they met at the bed and climbed back in. They still said nothing. The quiet was perfect. It was unspoiled and pure. Neither wanted to be the one to break it. They converged in the center and arranged themselves one against the other. Her head found a spot on his chest right above his heart. His arm coiled around her and rested firmly against her back, hand curved over her hip. Hers lay lightly across his waist, the fingers interlaced. She tilted her head and caught his gaze. They watched each other in silence until sleep claimed them.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The next morning found her behind the counter at the bakery as she surveyed the shelves uncomfortably. Peeta had asked her to cover the front while he went to pick up a shipment of flour from his supplier just down the street. His usual help had called in earlier to tell him that they had a flat tire but would be in as quickly as possible. The mad scramble to dress and then get the plethora of baked goods ready for the morning rush had been daunting. Somehow, they had managed to get everything done and the doors open on time. Peeta had taken care of the initial rush. She couldn't put her finger on how he had convinced her to stay at the bakery by herself…but made a promise that he would pay for it dearly.

The merry chiming of the front door pulled her from pleasant thoughts of revenge. A tall, leggy blonde glided in. Katniss straightened and tugged the hem of her apron self-consciously. The woman's hair was pulled attractively back from her face and held in place with a bejeweled clip. Her perfectly tailored peasant blouse and loose flowing pants complemented her curvy form splendidly. Her heels clicked musically on the tile floor. She leaned dramatically on the counter as her eyes swept over Katniss from head to toe. An immaculate eyebrow arched slightly but the woman only said, "Is Peeta here?"

Katniss's brow furrowed in confusion but she answered, "No. He had to go pick up some supplies. I can take a message for him if you like."

The blonde smiled benignly and pulled a business card from her purse and laid it on the counter. "I'm Madge Undersee. We were supposed to meet up at eleven but I have another appointment that I can't put off. Tell him that I'll call him later to reschedule for another day. If that doesn't work, tell him that he can make it up to me next week."

Katniss pushed the card back across the counter with one stiff finger. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the woman suspiciously. "Next week? I'm sorry but has this been going on long?"

Madge nodded and tilted her head inquiringly. "I've been seeing him for about three months. Why?"

Katniss felt something within her break as a tight band coiled itself around her chest. Her eyes burned and stung uncomfortably as tears threatened but she bit them back viciously. "No reason. I was just curious." She picked up the card and shoved it into the pocket of her jeans. "I'll tell him that you came by. Did you need anything else?"

Madge smiled and shook her head. "Thank you," she trilled and sauntered to the exit, her heels tapping rhythmically against the tile. Katniss waited until the door closed behind her before letting out a strangled moan. Her fingers found the card in her pocket and she pulled it out, read it carefully, and then tore it to shreds. Her eyes burned once more but she forced herself to remain calm. She could break down later in private. Right now, she had more important things to attend to.

Fifteen minutes later, the back door chime sounded and a familiar heavy tread could be heard making its way down the hall. Her eyes locked on the kitchen door and stayed there until a familiar blonde head came into view. His blue eyes darted immediately to her and a slow, warm grin curled up the edges of his mouth. It faltered and died as he took in her menacing expression, "Katniss is something wrong? Did something happen?"

"You might say that," she returned coldly." She flung the remains of the card at him and watched as the tiny pieces drifted to the floor like snow. A few pieces caught in his hair and dotted his blue, black, and gray button up. He watched the confetti in a bemused fashion and then turned questioning eyes back to her. The ache that had been steadily growing since the unexpected visit knotted her stomach and hollowed out her heart with cruel precision. Her jaw clamped to hold back the sob that tried to tear her throat into. "I should have known better than to trust you," she bit out. "I knew that it was too damned good to be true. I always end up with the shitty end of the stick no matter what. Why should this be any different?"

Peeta's expression grew more alarmed with each accusation that spilled forth. "Katniss, what are you talking about? What happened?"

"Your girlfriend stopped by to reschedule your date for today," she spat out. "If this week isn't good for you, you can make it up to her next week. Lucky girl."

Peeta shook his head adamantly. "I don't know what you're talking about, Katniss. There's nobody but you. I don't know what this person said to you but they're obviously lying."

Her mouth curved into a bitter smile as she echoed him, "Yeah. It's obvious that somebody is lying."

Peeta's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Just what exactly are you accusing me of?" He asked quietly.

"I'm not accusing you of anything," she returned spitefully. "I don't have to. I've seen the proof with my own eyes. Madge Undersee told me everything I needed to know."

He began to laugh caustically. "So that's what this is about. Madge Undersee. You can't possibly think that Madge is my girlfriend."

Katniss scowled and pointed at the door, "I don't have to think it. She told me straight out that she's been seeing you for three months, Peeta. She has no reason to lie."

He gave her a frustrated look, "Katniss, you misunderstood her. She's not my girlfriend. She's nothing to me. You've got it all wrong."

It was her turn to laugh cynically. "I had it all wrong alright. I was a damned fool to think that this would work." She pulled the apron over her head and tossed it on the counter. "I'm leaving. Don't bother calling me again, Mellark. I'm glad that I found out now before I did something really stupid."

Peeta's bleak eyes found hers but he made no attempt to stop her. Instead, he reached into his pocket, withdrew something, and held it tightly clinched in his fist. "I think that you're about to do something stupid right now. I won't stand in your way if leaving is really what you want." He breathed deeply and seemed to brace himself. She noticed a shiny glint in his blue eyes that hadn't been there before. "I'm not going to explain myself to you. You've shown what you think of me quite clearly. Allow me to return the favor." He rolled whatever it was back and forth between his hands. "I did lie to you about where I went this morning. The truth is I went to see Finnick. He's been keeping something for me. Something for you. I've been waiting for just the right moment to give it to you. I thought after last night, this would be it." He crossed the room and grabbed her hand, pressing the item into her upturned palm. He curled her fingers tightly around it before dropping her hand and stepping back. She started to look at whatever was in her hand but his voice stopped her. "No. Don't do that now. I don't want to see you with it. Just take it and go, Katniss." He turned on his heel and stalked back toward the kitchen without a backward glance.

Keeping her hand tightly closed, she did as he asked and left before she did something stupid like break down in the middle of the bakery. She walked to her car and slid inside before she finally looked at what tucked into her hand. The small black box that rested in her hand tied her stomach into knots. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. Flipping back the lid, she gasped as the ring came into view. The white gold band gleamed against the black velvet that surrounded it. The pearl rested in a filigree setting flanked with two rose cut diamonds that splinted the weak morning light into a flurry of sparks that danced around her. Its creamy surface caught bits of the refraction and shimmered with hints of carnelian and cobalt. It was without a doubt the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. He had gotten it for her. He waited to give it to her until the timing was perfect. Her mind struggled to process the fact that so much had changed in so short a time. An inscription in the band caught her eye. She bit her lip almost to the point of drawing blood as she pulled the ring free. Tilting the ring until the writing came clearly into view; she read the word and closed her eyes as pain knifed roughly through her. "Always."

She stared at that word, the weight of his promise breaking the last tether she had on her rioting emotions. Always. Tears blurred until she couldn't see anything anymore. She felt numb. She felt broken. She clutched the ring tightly as sobs finally tore free and turned her inside out. She cried until there was nothing left but swollen eyes, a sore throat, and an aching heart. She put the ring back in its box and tucked it safely into a pocket. Swiping her hands roughly across her eyes, she started the car, backed carefully out of her space, and headed home.


	6. Chapter 6

One month. Thirty days. Well not exactly thirty days. It was more like twenty-eight days, eleven hours, twenty-six minutes, and fourteen seconds. Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen. She realized what she was doing and cursed under her breath as she buried her face in the pillow. She ached in places of her heart that she didn't even know existed. It seemed like an eternity since she had driven away from the bakery with the bitter taste of betrayal in her throat. As time passed and the first blush of anger faded, she began to hurt.

The phone didn't ring. No unexpected lunches were delivered. Nothing. He fell out of her life almost as quickly as he had entered it. After a week, she took down the painting and stowed it in a closet with Johanna's disapproval burning her skin like a brand. After two weeks, she deleted his number from her phone and boxed up every single item that had any memory of him. The bare walls mocked her later. At a month, she found herself struggling to remember the way he smelled, the exact shade of blue of his eyes, the feeling of his arms when he hugged her close. Why was it so important to remember those things? She couldn't say. She only knew that she couldn't bear to let them go. If they went, a part of her would be lost forever. That was something she couldn't allow. Leaving had cracked her heart in two. Letting go would break her completely.

Prim stuck her head through the bedroom door when repeated requests for Katniss to get up had gone unanswered. The sight of her sister's perfectly coiffed head made her groan and snuggle deeper into the blankets. She didn't want to get up and face the world today. It was too much, too soon. She wanted to stay right where she was. Wrapped up in a gray void where nothing could touch her. Everything pushed back just enough that she was able to fool herself into believing that it was all going to be alright somehow.

She waved in the general direction of the door in the vain hope that Prim would take the hint and go away. After a full minute with no response, Katniss sighed and let her head rest on her curled up arms. She let herself drift into the hazy place between sleeping and waking that enfolded her in a fragile sense of contentment. It was a wispy dream that would be shattered by the first breath of trouble it met. She willed it to last forever if possible but knew that five more minutes was as much as she was likely to get.

The first dent in her armor came from a strident voice that echoed down the hallway followed by equally determined footsteps. They beat out a rapid tattoo before coming to an abrupt halt just outside her door. The second unwelcome intrusion came with the squeak of the hinges as the door swung open with a flourish, the knob banging into the dresser with unhealthy fervor. The last was her blankets and sheet being gathered into a bundle and dropped callously on to the floor. Katniss made an abbreviated attempt to retrieve the lost bedding and then settled back on the pillows with a frustrated huff.

"Do you honestly think that is going to stop me?" Johanna demanded. "You know me better than that so climb on out of there. We've got places to be and thanks to you, we're going to be late."

Katniss cracked open an eye and gave her friend a disbelieving look. "I didn't agree to go anywhere with you. I'm not leaving this room but you are. Go away, Jo. I'm tired. I want to sleep."

Johanna rolled her eyes in an exaggerated motion. She bounced experimentally on the mattress and let out a low laugh at the irritated grunt coming from the depths of the pillows. "I'm not leaving. You know I won't. Just make it easy on yourself and cooperate. You know you will eventually. Why fight it?"

Katniss reluctantly raised her head and looked from one to the other. She consciously avoided Prim's hopeful gaze instead choosing to meet Johanna's challenging stare head on. "I don't care what you do; I'm not leaving this room. I know what you're trying to do and I appreciate it. Just leave me alone and let me handle this my way."

"Handle it your own way?" Johanna spat incredulously. "You? Handle it?" A disbelieving snort escaped her. "I believe that like I believe Delly Cartwright is a natural blonde. You're avoiding it, Katniss. You know it and so do I. I'm not going to let you do this anymore. So get up, get dressed, and let's get out of here. We have places to go and people to see."

That last phrase caught Katniss's attention. She glared at her friend accusingly. "Places to go and people to see. You're kidding! Please tell me you're kidding. You can't honestly believe that I'd go there. No way, Johanna. Not happening."

Johanna's eye roll was becoming more and more practiced. She added a head shake this time just to put some variety into it. "You misunderstood me, idiot. I'm not dragging you downtown to face Lover Boy as much as I'd like to. My motives are as pure as they ever get." Her grin was more roguish than rueful. "My goal is to get you out of the house and back to living. Well, as lively as you ever get anyway."

Katniss dropped her forehead on her upturned knees as she scrubbed her hands roughly through her hair. The blasted woman wouldn't take no for an answer. She knew this for a fact. One way or another, Katniss would end up going along with whatever scheme Johanna had concocted. It would be easier to just give in and let her be bulldozed into trailing in Johanna's wake. Easier but also harder. If she left the room and the comfortable embrace of her bed, she would have to face the thoughts that she had successfully been avoiding for the past month. And that was something that she couldn't do just yet.

Johanna watched the conflicting emotions that chased each other across her friend's face. She astutely avoided Katniss's fretful gaze, choosing instead to give Prim an encouraging smile. She had promised the younger girl that she would do whatever it took to break Katniss out of her stupor. She intended to keep her word regardless. Katniss would leave her room today even if Johanna had to drag her out. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm not going to ask you about Peeta. I've got other sources that have kept me well-informed." At that, Katniss gave her another impressive scowl. Johanna grinned in response and then continued, "You know how I am, Katniss. I couldn't let you get involved with a perfect stranger unless I could find an inside source that would give me all the dirt. I've been kept very well-informed since before your second date. It's my self-appointed job to look after your interests. I take that seriously."

Katniss couldn't stop a disbelieving snort at that revelation. "You're unbelievable. What do you mean 'all the dirt?' Who exactly have you been talking to?"

Johanna exchanged an amused glance with Prim before she deigned to answer, "Not that it's any of your business but I found a like-minded ally. His partner in crime was more than happy to compare notes. He was very forthcoming about your baker. It made for some interesting chit-chat over coffee."

Suppressing the automatic urge to start asking questions, Katniss pulled herself out of bed. She heaved a sigh and then eyed the pair in defeat. "Okay. Fine. I'll go if it will get you two off my back. It's only lunch right." Saying that, she slammed into the bathroom; leaving two cautiously optimistic cohorts behind.

Prim gave Johanna a diffident look. "Is Peeta going to be at your lunch? She'll be really mad if he shows up."

Johanna let out a long breath and dropped her gaze to where her hands were knotted together in her lap. "As much as I think they need to talk, Katniss isn't ready for that just yet. She needs to be eased into it. No, Prim, I'm not taking her to see Peeta no matter how much I want to. Your sister is bull-headed and stubborn to a fault. She knows she messed up. She just doesn't know how to fix it. He's had her chasing her tail since day one. She's still circling."

Prim's brow furrowed. "Then who will be at lunch?"

"Somebody who can tell her what she needs to hear," Johanna replied. "Finnick. I just hope that she listens to what he has to say."

Prim nodded briefly. "I hope she does. I just want her to be happy. She deserves it."

Johanna patted the girl's knee. "Finnick gets first crack at her. You and I will continue to work on her when we can. If that doesn't get through her thick head, we'll let the big gun have at her." At Prim's quizzical look, Johanna smiled and playfully ruffled her hair. "If your sister won't listen to reason then she'll have it pounded into her head one way or another.

Katniss exited the bathroom and gave the two a confused glance as she finished winding the tie about her freshly braided hair. "What are you guys talking about," she questioned as she looked from one to the other. Prim carefully avoided her sister's knowing look but Johanna met it head on, a defiant smile on her face.

"We were talking about you and how much you like to make yourself miserable," she announced. Prim stiffened and shook her head frantically but Johanna soldiered on clearly unimpressed by the quelling looks both Katniss and Prim were giving her. "You thrive on it. If I didn't know better, I'd think that you enjoy the wretched state in which you now find yourself. So, tell me the truth, Katniss Everdeen. Do you enjoy being unhappy? Is it the highlight of your life to throw away anything that has the ability to actually make you act like a living, breathing human being?"

Katniss's face quickly turned a brilliant shade of red that faded to stiff lipped white as she stomped her foot to seat her boot more firmly. "For the last time, I'm not going to discuss this with you. If this is the only reason that you have for coming over, you wasted a trip. It's done. It's over. I've accepted it. Let it go, Johanna."

Before Johanna could unleash one of her typical stinging retorts, both she and Katniss were surprised at the derisive snort that escaped Prim. The typically quiet girl glared at her sister with a hard, flinty stare that bore no resemblance to her usual placid gaze. "That's a lie, Katniss. That's a lie and you know it. You think that you're keeping it to yourself but you're not okay. You're not. I wish that you would just go talk to him and fix it. Why don't you fix it? You were happy. I want you to be happy. Can't you just call him?"

Katniss was taken aback by the haze of tears that made her sister's eyes shine like sapphires. Even woebegone, she was beautiful in a fragile, delicate way that Katniss could never hope to match. Prim's tears were the one thing that Katniss had never been able to stomach. She looked helplessly at Johanna who appeared to be as shocked as Katniss herself. "Prim," she whispered. "Prim, I'm okay. Really. I'm going to be okay. Don't cry. Please." Her sister ignored her protests and wiped her eyes with a rough hand. Katniss's hand fluttered helplessly between them as the younger girl shifted to avoid her sister's attempts at comfort. Katniss finally let out a shaky breath and gave her sister and friend a vulnerable look that left her completely exposed. "Alright, Prim. Alright. I'm not okay. I feel like my heart's been ripped out of my chest. Part of me thinks that I did the right thing. The smaller, quieter part tells me that I messed up the best thing that has ever happened to me. I want to fix it, get things back to the way they were but the possibility that he doesn't want me anymore terrifies me. What if I go to him, tell him how I feel, and then find out that he's already moved on? What happens to me then?"

Prim caught her sister's hands. "But what if he's just waiting for you to realize that you messed up? What if he's still yours for the asking? What then?"

The flicker was small, infinitesimal…but Prim saw it and Katniss didn't deny its existence. She still harbored a tiny hope that what Prim said was real. She just didn't want to believe it. Johanna too had seen the slight intake of breath and almost imperceptible hand motions that gave her away so clearly. "Let's go then," Johanna announced. "We've got places to go and Katniss has people to see. I won't take no for an answer." She waved her hands airily in a flapping motion, pulling a giggle from Prim while Katniss heaved a defeated sigh. "Time waits for no one after all."

One by one, they filed out of the room, a chorus of groans and giggles preceding them through the door.

XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Finnick Odair's usually jovial expression was somber and still as he looked at the wary gray eyes staring intently back at him. "If he wasn't my best friend and I didn't believe that this would make him happy in the long run, I'd tell you to go straight to hell. You need to know that," the handsome man spat coldly. "You didn't even stop to ask whether your absurd accusations had a hint of truth. You made up your own dirty little version and didn't even consider any other option. You hurt him badly. You know that, don't you?"

Katniss nodded shortly and dropped her eyes to her folded hands. It didn't stop the tirade delivered in a flat, icy voice that bore absolutely no resemblance to the charming, sociable man Katniss had first met.

"If you knew anything about his home life growing up, you wouldn't be able to look him in the eye again," Finnick spat. "He went through hell before his dad finally realized what was going on and put a stop to it."

Katniss stiffened and met Johanna's subdued look. Clearly, her friend was aware of the bombshell about to be unleashed. Katniss found herself remembering the look exchanged by these two at the bakery when they had dropped off the hiking attire. She was even more surprised to feel Johanna's supportive pat on her shoulder. What exactly was Finnick getting ready to tell her?

He didn't keep her waiting long. Drawing a deep breath, he dived right in. "Normally, I wouldn't discuss this. It's up to Peeta whether he wants to let you into that part of his life. But I know him and how he thinks. He's been taking it slow with you because he didn't want to scare you off. I, however, have no such qualms about your sensibilities. You need the story so that you can appreciate exactly how big of an ass you made of yourself." He smiled tightly at that. "Now then, where to start?"

Katniss glared at him impotently and muttered, "The beginning is usually the best place."

Finnick ignored her and tapped a finger thoughtfully against his lips as he pondered his own question. Finally, he came to a decision and rested his chin on an upturned palm as he looked at her intently. "You've got spirit. I'll give you that," he smiled slightly. "Okay. I know that Peeta told you about his brother. He's close to his dad. Always has been. Did he ever mention Mrs. Mellark?" Katniss raised a brow at the question but shook her head. "Teresa Mellark doted on Seth. He could do no wrong. Peeta, however, couldn't do anything right. You see Mrs. Mellark was not always the first choice to be Mrs. Mellark. Peeta's dad dated his childhood sweetheart for years. Before they left for university, she met a young musician who swept her off her feet. Instead of a fairytale wedding, the sweetheart sent a Dear John letter and left town.

So Mr. Mellark married a local girl, took over the bakery and that was that. He received a letter from her a couple of years later that her musician had been killed in a car crash. Despite tense words with the missus, he went to the funeral. Long story short, the visits didn't stop there. They went on for several months and eventually things got out of hand. It inevitably fell apart as these things do and they parted ways again. The last letter came via a social worker telling Mr. Mellark that she had passed away unexpectedly and he was needed to collect his son."

Katniss felt her mouth drop open at the unforeseen turn of events. She lowered her eyes to the tightly clasped hands resting in her lap. It didn't take a genius to see where the story was headed. She swallowed past the rapidly growing knot in her throat. She felt a hot tide of shame and self-hatred burn her belly and send an unwelcome flush of color into her cheeks. She was able to see the accusation from his perspective and cringed despite herself. Why hadn't she just asked instead of arbitrarily deciding what was real and then acting on it? No wonder he hadn't called.

Finnick watched her carefully as he astutely judged the motives behind the rapidly flickering emotions painting her face. "You didn't know," he said kindly. "Peeta doesn't like to talk about it. I'm sure he would have told you eventually. What happened was just bad luck rearing its ugly head." His expression softened into his usual affable mien. His perpetual smile lent a friendly curve to his mouth as he continued. "I won't go into the rest of it. Most, you can probably guess. Mrs. Mellark didn't make it easy on him. His brother luckily welcomed him with open arms just like his father did. Despite that the only mother he's ever known was a shrew to him for most of his life, Peeta managed to keep his head on straight. The one area that he keeps a tight rein on is his love life. He doesn't date often despite having ample opportunity. When he does venture out, it's usually because Cinna or I have pushed him into it. That's why I was so excited when he began to show an interest in you. I knew that you were something special to him the minute he brought you up." Finnick paused, giving her a stern look despite the easy smile he still wore. "You can still fix this. Despite everything, he will listen. You just have to make a move, Katniss."

She bit her bottom lip almost to the point of drawing blood before giving a slight nod in response. "I'll think about it. I need to wrap my head around this. Why didn't he just tell me all of this that day? Why did he let me leave without trying to stop me?"

Finnick exchanged a knowing look with Johanna before meeting her eyes once more. Katniss suppressed the urge to yell that it was enough already. They didn't have to treat her as if she were an idiot. She was an emotional train wreck but far from stupid. The bronze headed man cleared his throat before asking bluntly, "Would you have believed him if he had confided in you? Would you have stayed? Answer honestly."

Her jaw tightened in frustration as the answer rose up, real and unvarnished. She bit it off as if chewing steel. "No," she said flatly. "I would have left regardless. It didn't matter what he said. At the time, I just wanted to run so that's exactly what I did."

Finnick's smile contained enough wattage to light the entire room. His sea green eyes lit up and his whole face changed at her blunt reply. "Good. We're all on the same page now. The next thing is to figure out how you are going to fix this so that my friend doesn't look like a member of the walking dead anymore. If I have to keep looking at that long face, I'm going to start crying. Then Annie will kick me out and I'll have to live with you." He shuddered slightly. "None of us wants that."

Katniss let a hint of her rapidly rising panic color her tone as she answered, "Wait a minute. I'm not done yet. What about this Madge Undersee? That still doesn't explain who she is and why she's been seeing Peeta for the last three months. What about her?"

A low, mellifluous voice inserted itself into their conversation, causing Katniss's head to rapidly turn toward the newcomer that has just arrived. "That's where I come in, my dear," Cinna interjected. He gently draped a fine wool jacket over the back of the only available chair and dropped into it gracefully. "It's good to see you again, Katniss. I had hoped that you would drop by the studio. As I recall, I issued an open invitation at the 'Seasons' reveal party. You never took me up on it."

Katniss shook her head as she struggled to process his sudden appearance. She had considered going by the gallery multiple times but never quite worked up the courage to face the enigmatic man without Peeta in tow. She shifted slightly under his steady regard and was mortified to feel her cheeks redden once more. "Sorry," she muttered. "It never seemed like a good time. I didn't want to bother you or interrupt your work."

"Bother me," Cinna remarked quietly. "That is out of the question. You are never a bother, my dear. Quite the opposite in fact." He grinned at her shocked expression. "I take it that Peeta didn't mention my upcoming show to you as I asked him to. It is scheduled for two weeks from today. I would be delighted if you would consent to attend. I have a special something that I designed specifically with you in mind. You simply must come so that you can show it off. No one else can do it justice."

She opened and closed her mouth a few times before finally mumbling in a choked voice, "Sure. I'd be honored. Thank you."

Cinna smiled graciously and rose to his feet in a swift, sure motion. "Well then, we can go now so that I can check the fit. It must be perfect. Your friend won't mind under the circumstances." Johanna murmured agreeably. Cinna took her tacit endorsement as meaning that Katniss also concurred. "It's just a short walk to my studio. We'll do the fittings and then I'll give you a sneak peek at my new line. I think you'll find it quite intriguing. I will have my car return you to you residence afterward." He extended a crooked arm that Katniss tentatively looped hers through. He patted her hand reassuringly. "You'll be fine, my dear. All your questions will be answered and all your doubts addressed. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for. Trust yourself and you'll be unstoppable."

Katniss felt a welcome warmth flood her at his softly spoken words of support. She bid Finnick and Johanna a hasty goodbye and allowed Cinna to lead her out of the restaurant and down the picturesque street. She took in the multihued facades of the dignified buildings, the stately trees that lined the sidewalks, the wrought iron benches scattered about, the tinkling fountain that set majestically in the middle of the pretty square. She gasped quietly and returned Cinna's grin with a small one of her own. "First time seeing it," he inquired. At her brief nod, his smile widened and took on new warmth. "It is a lovely part of the city. You should come by more often. There are plenty of hidden shops, sitting areas, and walking paths to keep you occupied. It soothes me to be surrounded by such beauty. I can work here in complete peace. That is a unique quality in this day and time, don't you agree? One should care for and cherish rare things when they cross their paths." His gentle and disturbingly direct look underscored his meaning perfectly.

The deceptively plain door leading to his gallery was a welcome sight. Katniss let out a deep breath as they entered the broad, well lit area. The settee and plush chairs were still clustered at random intervals about the floor. The walls were adorned with a new series of paintings and drawings. She ventured toward one, already tracing the familiar lines and angles that his brush had made on the canvas. A flicker of movement out from the corner of her eye caught her attention. She turned toward it and gasped yet again as a well-known profile could be seen across the room.

He hadn't changed. He was still one of the most beautiful things that she had ever seen. Her heart slammed roughly against her ribs at the sight of him. She took an involuntary step forward before catching herself. She shot Cinna a furtive glance to see if he had noticed but the man seemed completely absorbed in the tea service that had appeared from nowhere. She exhaled softly in relief and let her eyes wander back to the tall form still blissfully unaware of her presence.

Cinna handed her a steaming cup of lemon scented tea. She murmured her thanks and then took a small sip as her eyes darted away once again. "I didn't bring you here to force your hand," Cinna stated. "I am aware of what happened between the two of you. I want you to know that I take no sides. What you say to me in confidence will be kept strictly between us. I want to make that clear." Katniss immediately opened her mouth to deny that she had thought that was his purpose but Cinna cut her off. "I have a motive for wanting to speak with you. It has absolutely nothing to do with my friendship with Peeta. Do you believe that much to be true?" She gave a short, sharp nod. The dark man hid a smile behind his hand and bobbed his head in return. "That is a good first step then. Thank you for your trust."

Katniss continued to sip her tea and sneak furtive glances in Peeta's direction. He had stripped off his hoodie and flung it over a nearby chair. He gestured expansively toward the bare wall as he spoke earnestly to a group of workmen who were fastening tack strips for the display. Finally, he grabbed the hanger and hung the first length of tacking himself. He then handed the tool back to the crew leader and gave him an impish grin. Katniss watched as he sorted through a stack of canvases and pulled one free. He positioned it against the wall and checked the placement against a projected red beam that bisected the length of wall. The workers made sure the painting was held securely by the strip before Peeta backed away.

"He'll be here until every frame is hung exactly where he wants it," Cinna remarked. "It's the same for every showing. He is very particular about how his work is displayed. This show has been particularly trying for him because of the theme of the new line. It wasn't as expansive as we've done in the past but cut down to two specific elements. He spent a great deal of time going over my sketches while planning out his own. This is the first time that there was two faces to embody my theme. He worked on one portrait for close to three months to get it right."

Katniss pulled her attention away from the blonde man still fussing over the placement of his artwork to give his friend questioning look. "Why did it take him so long? I've seen him paint intricately detailed portraits in less than two weeks."

Cinna gave her a delighted smile, as if that question was exactly the one he hoped she would ask. "I believe it had to do with the model more than Peeta. She is married with two small children, you see. He had to work around her schedule. She often had to reschedule at the last-minute when an obligation with her family reared its head. Peeta assured her that he would work around her schedule. I understand that they met frequently at the bakery during working hours. His employees are very adept at getting along without him if they have to. He converted a storeroom into an art studio. After three months, the portrait was finally finished. That's what he's working on today. It's why he's being so meticulous in the placing and hanging."

Cinna finished his tea and motioned for her to follow him. "Come, let me show you. This end has already been completed. The room will be divided into two areas. Each of the areas will show half of my theme. I wanted to explore dichotomy in its most basic form. In this case, fire and ice." He stopped before a collection of three small canvases and watched with no small amusement as she examined the paintings closely. The triptych reflected the complete lifecycle of a flame-fragile sparks that were coaxed ever so slowly to glowing, effervescent life; tongues of fire that writhed and twisted back upon itself in a shifting endless dance; and lastly the red and gray of guttering embers whose heat had been spent that gave one last feeble glow before fading into black.

She stared at it for several moments in motionless silence before turning to face him. "You once told me that you would have wrapped me in fire. Is that how you see me? Am I some golden formless thing that burns brightly and consumes anything that it touches before disappearing all together?" The gray eyes that bore into Cinna were bleak and empty. "I didn't trust him," she whispered. "I couldn't. He is and was something so totally different from anything that I've ever known. He tried to take care of me, Cinna. He wanted to do things for me not the other way around. Since my dad died, I've had to be the strong one. I had to hold everything together so that Prim could have what she needed. I didn't have any help. I learned never to ask for it or to expect it." She laughed but there was an edge to it, a hint of tears on the verge of falling. "He never asked me for anything. Instead, he asked me what I wanted and needed. He didn't have a hidden agenda. It was just Peeta. It was just him." She shook her head and roughly pressed her palms against stinging eyes. "When she came into the bakery that morning, I knew that here finally was the out that I had searched for. It didn't matter if it was real or not. To me, it was enough. I saw the chance and I took it." Sobs began to spill out of her and she hastily covered her mouth with both hands as she backed hastily away. "I didn't expect it to hurt this much. I didn't know that I needed him, that I wanted him in my life. I didn't know."

Spinning on a heel, she made a mad dash for the closest door but Cinna caught her arm in an unforgiving grip and pulled her around to face him. "Stop it," he ordered tersely. "Stop running away. You're only hurting yourself not to mention one of my best friends." Her wrist trembled underneath his ironclad grip but Cinna didn't loosen his fingers. Instead, he slid an arm around her shoulders to further stay any further flight attempts. "It's my turn now. I'm going to talk and you're going to listen. No more running, Katniss. You're going to face this on your feet." He turned toward the far way, his tight hold making it impossible for her to resist going alone. The wall had been painted a pale cream with striking blocks of ocher, cobalt, and ebony scattered about in a random pattern. Centered in the middle of each color block was a painting. The central canvas caught and held her attention. She felt Cinna's embrace loosen as she walked forward of her own accord. She moved as if in a dream, unable to take her eyes off of the girl rendered in achingly beautiful detail.

She was caught in mid twirl with her arms gracefully outstretched. The crimson dress molded to every hollow and curve of her body, the skirt flowing and shifting around her as if she were caught up in wings of fire. The flames ebbed and surged around her as if she was part of them, feeding and fueling them but never being consumed by them. Her long tail of hair was intricately braided and twined with ribbons from which sparks danced and flickered. On her hand, an opalescent pearl ring encircled one slim finger and shown with a fire all its own.

She turned tear-filled eyes back to the man standing before her and then to the distant form still working diligently on the far wall. She could just make out the ice blue tones of the portrait that had been hung so carefully. "You made me fire," she whispered. Cinna nodded and smiled gently. "She's ice. Madge Undersee. The girl who came to the bakery. It took three months to finish the portrait. She's your ice." Again the nod and smile. "I've been so damned stupid," she grated out. "I just threw it all away."

Cinna took her hand in his once more and drew her attention to the portrait. "You didn't throw it away, Katniss. It's not too late. If this is what you want, then go over there and tell him. Be honest with him. He'll listen. Just say the words."

Her mind racing frantically, Kantiss focused her attention on the portrait and more specifically on the pearl adorning the girl's finger. It looked like it belonged there. It looked right. Her thumb absently stroked the bare spot on her ring finger where the band would rest. A renewed sense of determination filled her. "If I'm going to do this, I want it to be right. Will you give him something for me?" She asked hesitantly. Cinna gave her a perplexed look but immediately agreed to do as she asked. She scribbled furiously on a piece of paper, folded it into, and then shoved it into Cinna's waiting hand. "Thank you for everything," she blurted out. "I can't ever repay you for what you've done."

"Make my friend happy and we're even, Girl on Fire," Cinna announced. "Better go on. You don't have much time. I'll make sure that he gets your message." She grinned and planted a quick kiss on his cheek before hurrying away. Cinna watched her go and then sauntered across the room to where Peeta had just finished hanging the other massive portrait. "That is lovely. It is exactly what I wanted, my friend." Cinna clasped him on the shoulder. "I will oversee the rest of the hanging. You have worked too hard and I want you to take the rest of the evening to enjoy yourself. I don't want to see you back here for a least a couple of days. You will come back rejuvenated and renewed. You can make any changes then if you wish to."

Peeta opened his mouth to protest but stopped and gave his friend a confused look as Cinna placed a folded piece of parchment in his hand. He unfolded it and read the contents, his eyes growing wider with each word. Finally, his eyes darted up to meet Cinna's amused gaze before doing a quick sweep of the expansive room. "She was here. When did she leave? Why did she come?" The questions were spoken in rapid fire succession with no opportunity to answer in between. "Did she see the portrait? What did she say exactly?"

Cinna folded his arms and waited until the torrent had subsided before finally consenting to reply. "Yes, she saw the portrait. She knows about the misunderstanding with Madge as well. As to what she said exactly, you're holding her answer in your hand, Peeta. What you choose to do with it is up to you?"

Peeta smoothed out the small piece of paper once more and read the two hastily scrawled lines….

It's my turn, Peeta

The park-cabin 12. Please come.

Katniss

His jaw clinched as his fingers involuntarily tightened around the note, tearing the paper in two. "Is this a joke?" He asked desperately. "Does she think I'll come running back just because she finally crooked her finger?"

Cinna rolled his eyes and retorted smartly, "She's opening the door if you choose to walk through it, Peeta. You can nurse your hurt pride and bruised ego if you wish. Or you can leave now, go home and pack, and then try to salvage your relationship with the girl you say you love. It's up to you."

Peeta seemed to weigh his options, his fingers still wound tightly together around the debris of her unexpected note. After an interminable time, he cracked a small smile and said, "I'll be back in two days to fix the mess you'll no doubt make in my absence. Stick to clothing, Cinna, because painting obviously escapes you." With one last smirk, he sprinted toward the door.

Cinna heaved a sigh of relief and made his way back to the forgotten tea service. He poured himself another cup of tea and looked in satisfaction at the two portraits hanging at separate ends of the room. This show, he decided, was going to be his best one yet.


	7. Chapter 7

The entrance to the park loomed just ahead. Her annual sticker affixed to the windshield got her waved through immediately. Katniss gave the attendant manning the gate an appreciative nod and drove through the barricade. There was a brief stopover at the Ranger Station to collect the key for Cabin Twelve and another one at the lodge restaurant to get the basket she had ordered before leaving home. The stage was set. All she could do now was wait. Wait and hope.

She unpacked the food and then busied herself with straightening the cushions on the couch and wiping down the already spotless table. Keeping her hands occupied didn't do the same favor for her mind. All she could think about was him and whether or not he would come here so that she could mend what she had broken. She didn't realize how much she wanted the relationship that had blossomed from out of nowhere with this man until she no longer had it. His steady presence, his shy smile, and the way he had of looking at her out of the corner of his eye with a little smirk turning up the edges of his mouth. She missed the little things like the way he double-knotted his shoelaces, how he talked with his hands, how he always smelled of cinnamon and flour. She just missed him. The brief glimpse she'd had at Cinna's gallery wasn't enough.

A few more trips to the car had yielded up another couple of bags. Dropping them onto the table, Katniss eyed the contents dubiously. She had no idea what she was doing. This felt contrived. She was trying too hard and it showed. No wonder Johanna had laughed when Katniss explained what she was doing.

"Give me a better idea then," Katniss demanded. "If this won't work, tell me what will."

Johanna gave her a thin-lipped smirk that still managed to reach her eyes. "You're an idiot. You really are. There's never a happy medium with you." She caught the girl's hand in her own. "Listen, Kat, just tell the man how you feel. You don't need to make it complicated. That's all he wants."

Katniss shook her head. "I'm not good at just saying something. It's not me. Hell, Johanna, I'm not good at any of this." She shot to her feet and began pacing around the small room. "It's a stupid plan but it's the only one I've got."

Johanna scrubbed fingers roughly through her short, spiky hair and let a smile curve her mouth. "All of this could be cleared up by three little words. Just say them, Katniss. Write it on a piece of paper and hold it up. Use hand signals. Whisper it. Shout it. Whatever. Just tell the man what he wants to hear."

"Are you going to help me or make me feel worse than I already do?" Katniss questioned.

"I'll help you," Johanna answered. "You know I'll help you. For the record, you need professional help. You should ask Delly about that therapist she raves about. What's his name? Aurora? Austin? Aurelius? Yeah, that's it. Aurelius. Delly swears by him and she should know. She's an expert on the whole self-help thing."

Katniss laughed softly. "You're horrible. I don't know why Delly still speaks to you. I'm glad that I don't know what you say about me when I'm not around."

"I never say anything that I wouldn't say to the person's face. I just called you an idiot. Do you really think I'm any different with Delly? The distinction between you and our resident blonde is that she doesn't take me seriously. She gives me the benefit of the doubt." Johanna actually gave a genuine smile. "I'm a stone cold, hard-hearted bitch but even I wouldn't hurt Delly on purpose. She's too good. You, on the other hand, are a thick-headed, stubborn mule who pretends to have the emotional depth of a teaspoon. It takes something drastic to break you out of your shell. Something like a purse snatching or being ambushed by three of your closest friends. You're an extreme case, brainless. Dealing with you is exhausting. Luckily for you, I like a challenge."

"Yeah," Katniss muttered. "Lucky me." The girl began to gather up a number of items and then shove them into a reusable bag. Johanna watched her silently for a moment then went to the kitchen and returned with an unopened bottle that she wrapped carefully before dropping it into the bag. Katniss grabbed her hand and gave her fingers a tentative squeeze. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Don't mention it," Johanna returned softly. "I just hope that you know what you're doing."

"I don't have a clue," Katniss replied. Johanna was surprised to see her friend wearing a broad, beaming smile. "Not a freaking clue. I'm still going through with it. I have to."

"Well then," Johanna stated. "Let's get this show on the road. Can't keep Lover Boy waiting."

Now that she was here, Katniss was beginning to wonder if this was such a brilliant idea after all. The lights were off in the cabin except for a couple of lamps. She had arranged the food on a couple of plates and then put them in the oven to keep them warm. She had put candles on every flat surface and filled the room with flowers. There was something so damned staged about the whole thing. She looked helplessly around and felt her cheeks flush with unintended warmth. "Now I just need to slip into something slinky and drape over a chair when he comes in. That will put the final touch on this damned farce. Johanna's right. I've lost my damned mind." Katniss said softly.

Lights flashed outside the window temporarily throwing a series of illuminated squares onto the pale wall. She leaped to her feet and bounded to the window, twitching the curtain aside. A familiar car parked behind hers and the motor shut off. The driver's side door opened and out he climbed. He slammed the door and leaned against it as he slid a hand wearily through his tousled curls. Her heart ached at the brief flash of pain that crossed his features. He seemed to brace himself before straightening and making his way to the porch. A moment later, his diffident knock resonated through the cabin. Her heart leaped into her throat. She exhaled faintly and opened the door. For the first time in a month, they stood face to face. She stood aside and motioned for him to enter. He gave her a glance in passing as he stepped inside. Katniss closed her eyes and bent her head before she turned to face him.

"Thanks for coming," she said quietly. "I wasn't sure that you would."

Peeta's face was impassive as his cold blue eyes studied her. "I almost didn't. You made it pretty clear where you stood when you left the bakery. I thought that was the end of it."

"If you thought that, then why come all the way out here?"

"I've never been able to tell you no, Katniss." He bit out unwillingly. "You finally decided to talk. The least I could do is hear you out." He waved his hand to take in the whole room. "But from the looks of this place, talking isn't what you had in mind."

Her face tightened, a pink flush setting her cheeks on fire. "That's not why I asked you here, Peeta. That's the furthest thing from my mind."

He stepped closer, a hand rising to toy playfully with her braid. Her swift intake of breath at his closeness pulled a smile from him before he blanked his expression. "Really, it's the furthest thing from your mind. I find that a little hard to believe. I think you have thought about it. I think you're thinking about it right now." He sidled closer and watched as her eyes widened but she didn't give ground. She stayed right where she was. "You asked me here for a reason, Katniss. Let's hear it. What do you want?" Her mouth moved but no words came forth. He leaned in until his breath stirred the tiny hairs curling over her temple. "Is this some kind of game to you? You push me away then change your mind and expect me to come running. I won't do that. I'm not just a toy you can pick up whenever you feel like it."

Katniss recoiled as if from a blow. His words cut her deeply. She tried to keep it from showing but the candle flames caught a wet gleam that turned her eyes to quicksilver. She blinked rapidly to keep them from giving her away and her voice was steady as she replied, "It's not a game, Peeta. It wasn't like that for me. You know me better than that."

"Then how was it, Katniss?" He asked quietly. "Come on, talk to me. Tell me what you want me to do. Should I walk away and pretend like we didn't mean anything to each other? Should I beg you to take me back? What do you want?" She continued to stare at him in dumbfounded silence. His lips thinned in annoyance and his tone hardened. "I'm only going to ask this once more. What do you want?"

The words came suddenly and without warning. "You," she blurted out. "I want you."

Peeta let out the breath he had been holding and backed away. That wasn't the reaction she wanted or hoped for. He dropped boneless into a chair and rubbed his eyes. "Okay then. That's a start." He gestured toward the empty chair and smiled slightly as she sat down, curling her legs beneath her. "But it still doesn't answer my question. What do you want from me? Am I supposed to be your friend, your ally, your lover? All of the above? Or none?" He rested his chin on his fist as he watched her. "I have to know where I stand with you, Katniss. What's it going to be?"

She fidgeted under his steady regard, her stomach a whirling mass of confusion and dread. Of all the scenarios that had run through her mind, this one hadn't even occurred to her. He had come to hear her out but was fully prepared to walk away if he had to. The thought of him leaving petrified her. She couldn't depend on words. They always let her down. Actions had always been her forte. Not this time it seemed. One moment of doubt on her part had cost her everything. Failure to act now would burn that bridge forever. She felt the old familiar tightness as dread and fear coalesced into a knot that choked her. To act would require that which had always failed her time and time again. Words were what he wanted so that's what she would have to give.

She straightened in her chair and met him look for look. Her hands curled into fists in her lap. That was the only outward sign that she gave of her inner turmoil. "I was wrong. I know that now. Cinna told me about Madge. I've seen the paintings. I owe you an apology, Peeta. I'm sorry that I misjudged you so badly."

His mouth compressed into a thin line but he answered evenly, "You don't owe me anything. That's done. "

Katniss looked at him in shock but quickly gathered herself. She gave an unconscious shake of her head. Surely he couldn't mean that. "No," she breathed. "It's not done. Not by a long shot. Not even close. I need to say this." Her hands knotted together painfully, the knuckles tense and white. "I've been afraid for a long time. I watched my mother fall apart after my dad died. She was still there physically but part of her died with him. She was never the same. All I could think was that to love like that is a weakness. I had to make sure that what happened to my mother never happened to me. I'm all that Prim has left. I managed pretty well until you came along." A slight smile flickered on his face before he caught himself. "Johanna said you had me chasing my tail from day one. As much as I hate to admit that she's right about anything, she called this one. You got in without even trying, Peeta."

He covered his mouth with a shaking hand, his eyes never straying from her face. "What does that mean, Katniss?" He asked hoarsely. "What do you want?"

She pulled out a familiar black box and held it out. He took it, flipped back the lid and ran a finger over the smooth iridescent surface of the pearl nestled within. "I want you to take this back. Keep it for now." She bit her bottom lip and rubbed her eyes tiredly, surreptitiously wiping away tale-tale dampness. "Don't think that I don't want it because I do. But not like this. You had your reasons for giving it to me. I have mine for giving it back. We both know what happens when love is twisted and turned into something ugly. We've both been hurt in the fallout. I won't have whatever is between us ruined by old fears and regrets. So you take this. You give it back to me when you're sure that I'm what you want." Her voice softened and dropped almost to a whisper. "I love you, Peeta. I love you but I want to do this right. I don't want to mess up again."

She climbed to her feet and turned toward the kitchen to retrieve the warmed over food. His voice stopped her cold and pulled her around to face him. "So what happens now?"

She blinked in confusion but answered immediately, "I guess we eat dinner. After that, it's pretty much up in the air. There's a telescope set up on the back porch if you like that sort of thing. It's a clear night with a thin moon. You should be able to see quite a bit. I've brought a couple of movies with me. There are some board games and a deck of cards in the drawer. Or you can go if you want. You don't have to stay, Peeta."

He crossed the room and came to a halt before her. "Would it be alright with you if I said I want to stay?" She gave a little nod and slight smile. He stepped closer and bent his head until their lips were only a breath apart. "And if I want this? Is this okay?" She wet her lips unconsciously as her eyes dropped to his mouth. One eyebrow edged upward but he gave no other reaction. His fingers caught the end of her braid and swiftly undid the tie. "And this? Can I do this?" He whispered his breath warm on her face. He unwound the twined strands and gently combed through them until they flowed freely over her shoulders and down her back. "Will you allow me that?"

Katniss closed her eyes at the feel of those gentle hands weaving their way through her unbound hair. A shiver seemed to work its way up from her toes. He couldn't help but notice the effect he had. He felt an answering tremor rush through him. Suddenly, the tentative coy touches weren't enough. Not nearly enough. Still he waited.

It was her that closed the final distance between them. Her hands that twisted into the rumpled waves that curled over his collar and pulled his head down to hers. Her lips that found his first. The kiss was light and tentative as both were wary of moving too fast, too soon. His hands cupped her face, thumbs tracing along her cheekbones and along the line of her jaw. A tiny whimper escaped her at those feather soft touches. "Peeta please," she whispered.

His mouth left hers only to settle in the curve where neck and shoulder met. Her breathing hitched as he nibbled along her collarbone and dropped a kiss into the notch at the base of her throat. His tongue flicked out just grazing the soft skin that he found there. Her head listed to the side as her hands buried themselves in his hair. "Please what, sweetheart. Talk to me, Katniss," he murmured. "Tell me what you want me to do."

"I want you," she sighed and tilted her head again as he worked his way up to the vulnerable spot just behind her ear and lingered there.

"You have me, Katniss." He muttered as his lips sketched a lazy circle from her ear to shoulder and back again. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. Just tell me what you want."

"I'm not...I can't…just stay with me. Don't go away again." She lifted his mouth to hers, lips sliding softly together. Her arms coiled around his neck to keep him close as she nestled into his warmth. She felt him tremble as her hands skimmed over his shoulders and then back into the downy softness of his hair. "I need to be close to you, Peeta. I need to feel you."

He wound his arms around her waist as their bodies aligned. "All you had to do was say the words, Katniss." He bent and picked her up; one arm supporting her back, the other hooked under her knees. His lips grazed her temple as he crossed the room and nudged the door open with his foot. He hit the switch with his elbow, turning on a low light. Taking a few steps toward the bed, he let go of her legs. She let him support her weight until her feet rested firmly on the braided rug. A smile quirked his mouth up as his hands covered her lower back and held her tightly against him. Her neck arched back as she lifted her eyes to his. "Is this what you want, Katniss?"

Her answer was given not in words but in the way her hands moved unerringly from his shoulders to the front of his shirt. She darted a glance up and let a smile briefly touch her lips. Then she focused on undoing the buttons one by one. The last let go and she slid the garment free then let it fall to the floor. He stood before her still clad a close fitting t-shirt and low slung jeans. She bumped his foot with hers. A low laugh rumbled in his chest as he toed off his shoes and kicked them aside. She let her fingers wander along the hem of his shirt, pushing it up slightly to graze the taut skin of his stomach. Suddenly impatient, she pushed the soft material up and dragged it over his head. "I need to feel you," she repeated. He nodded his permission and caught her wrists in a gentle grip. He raised her hand to his mouth, pressing his lips to her palm before bringing it to rest against his heart. The thump-thud beat steadily beneath her fingers, his breath quiet and even in her ear. She closed her eyes and sidled closer, letting her head rest comfortably on his shoulder.

They stayed that way for several minutes before she reluctantly pulled away and stepped back. Gray eyes wide and somber, she crossed her arms, grasped the bottom of her shirt and quickly removed it. Her camisole swiftly followed. Peeta watched her carefully, looking for the slightest hint of doubt or hesitation. Finding none, he opened his arms and pulled her in close as she walked willingly into his embrace. "You broke us," he breathed. "You almost threw everything we had away."

"I know," she returned just as quietly. "I leaped before I looked. But you let me go. You let us go."

He swallowed noisily and tightened his arms around her. "I won't make that mistake again. I can't." His hands ran soothingly up and down her back. "If you have any doubts, Katniss, tell me now because this time is for keeps. I won't go through this again."

"I want to be with you," her voice was low but strong and unwavering. Her eyes met his once more.

He bent his head and kissed her. Their lips moved as one, lips and tongues meeting and meshing. Hands wandered over exposed flesh finding those areas that caused breath to shorten and shudder. Moans and mumbled promises filled the room. He walked her back toward the bed until her knees bumped the mattress. She sat down, sliding back into the nest of pillows propped against the headboard.

"You're a little overdressed, Mellark. You really should do something about that." Katniss laughed at the shocked expression on his face. It was a Johanna thing to say. She was almost grateful to her irrepressible friend for the mountain of advice she had imparted. Obviously, some of it had sunk in. She let her laughter taper off to residual chuckles and waved a hand airily in his direction. To up the ante, she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her pants and pushed them down. She pulled her now bare legs up and rested her arms on her upraised knees. "Don't keep me waiting, Peeta."

"I wouldn't dream of it," he murmured and unfastened his jeans. He slid them down and kicked them free. He then climbed in beside her, grabbed a pillow and stuffed it beneath his head. He turned to face her and asked teasingly, "Now what, Miss Everdeen?" Her momentary courage deserted her at the rapt look on his face. She blushed furiously and hugged her knees to her chest. His hand closed around her wrist and pulled her down until she was pressed against his side. "I think I should take it from here, don't you?" He questioned lightly. She nodded and turned her face into his neck. "So brave one moment then petrified the next," he whispered. "I don't think I'll ever figure you out."

He kissed her softly, hesitantly. It only took a few moments for her lips to move in tandem with his. His hands found her face, cupping her chin to hold her steady. His tongue traced her bottom lip and darted inside as they parted to allow him access. Katniss sighed and tilted her head as his mouth pressed more firmly against her own. Their legs intertwined, fingers meeting and interlacing. He kept one elbow bent slightly which left a small space between them. A space that she found exceedingly more frustrating as their kisses became harder and more intent. What little patience she had was quickly stretched thin. As a last resort, she draped a leg over his hip and wound her arms around his back. She tightened both and was rewarded by his startled exhalation and the feel of his weight pushing her deeper into the bed.

He broke off their kiss and grinned down at her. Rather than the blush that he was expecting, she raised a brow in polite inquiry. "I wanted you there," she stated. Her legs tightened around his hips as her back arched to settle them even more closely together. His eyes closed as he buried his face in the tangled skeins of her hair. The muffled groan that escaped him paired with the warmth that radiated out from the spot where his lips just touched her neck was her undoing. Once again, his name fell from her lips unbidden.

He dropped a kiss into her hair before inching downward ever so slowly. She loosened her hold once she realized his intent, dropping her hands loosely to her sides. Her legs unraveled and fell slightly open to give him room to move. She caught a flash of blue as he flicked a glance at her face even as he slid lower. His hands found her first, tracing lazy circles that spiraled inward toward a pink tipped peak. He let his thumb graze the tip then pinched it gently. Her breath caught in her throat at the unexpected pleasure imbued in that tentative touch. He nodded to himself and smiled as her brow furrowed questioningly. Ignoring the unspoken query, he lowered his head and kissed her tenderly over her rapidly beating heart then took the taut nipple into his mouth. He sucked softly, licking and stroking the pale bud until it pebbled against his tongue. She let out a moan and arched into his touch. His hand found her other nipple and worried it between teasing fingers. He moved languidly from one to the other never for a second losing contact with her skin.

His hand trailed down her stomach and curved into the fabric of her plain black boy shorts. Her fingers met his as together they tugged the garment off her hips and down her wobbly legs. His own quickly followed. He dropped them to the floor and gave her a smile as he grasped her foot and placed a string of kisses along the arch, then the inside of her ankle, behind her knee. She bit her lip until blood beaded on the lower as he pushed her legs apart and let his fingers skate along the line of her inner thigh. She stiffened beneath him, eyes watching the movement of his fingers along her leg. "Relax," he murmured. "We won't do anything that you're not comfortable with."

He never took his eyes from her face as he replaced his hand with his lips. He grazed the sensitive skin with tiny nibbling kisses. Where marks were left, he soothed them with his tongue. She shivered and sighed under his hands and mouth as she writhed against him. "Peeta, please." She groaned as he continued to move up her body completely bypassing for now the part of her that was slick and wet with want.

He rediscovered the delicate whirls of her ear, pushing back errant strands of hair to bare it for his delectation. A frisson of fire set her nerves alight as he bit the lobe delicately and then kissed the thin skin just behind. He placed a splay fingered hand on her belly to hold her still and whispered, "Wait for me. We've got all the time in the world." The hand on her stomach began to move in soothing circles in complete opposition to the wicked things his lips and tongue were doing to her neck and ear. "All the time in the world," he breathed against her lips as his mouth found hers once more.

Their mouths tangled together furiously. He could feel her rising impatience with the glacially slow pace that he had set. Her hips bucked against him and her lips became increasingly more demanding. She leaned into the kiss pouring every ounce of want and yearning that she was capable of into the melding of their mouth. "Okay," he bit out. "Okay." He rolled onto his side and pulled her with him. He draped her leg over his hip then slid a finger into her waiting warmth. She arched into his touch, letting out a throaty laugh as his thumb tapped purposefully on her clit. "There?" he questioned. She nodded let her eyes fall partially closed as she gave herself up to his touch. He worked her in a steady rhythm, his thumb ceaseless on small bundle at the apex of her slit. Her hips rocked with movement of his hands. He found himself grinding against her leg, matching her beat for beat. His hand grew damp and sticky as she deliberately shifted back and forth to hit the spots that gave her the greatest friction. He inserted another and heard her breathless "Yes, right there." He couldn't hold out any longer.

"Katniss, I…uh..," he gulped. She looked at him through passion-glazed eyes barely registering his words as her hips revolved against his hand. "Katniss, I need to feel you," he echoed her earlier words. She stilled slowly though her walls clinched around the fingers still buried in her depths. He groaned and dropped his head into the pillow. She rolled onto her back and gently removed his hand but didn't let go. She parted her knees and tugged him down until there was no space between them anymore: nose to nose, chest to chest, hips cradled together, legs intertwined. Only then did she relinquish her grip on his wrist. Her hand moved between them to find the thick length of his arousal. She stroked him lovingly, fingers moving briskly from base to tip and back again. She lined him up with her entrance and slid the tip inside. Her legs winding around his waist drew him to the hilt. "God," he mumbled as he felt her encase him fully. "So damned good. So so good."

They rocked together in a slow easy manner as their lips found each other's once more. He withdrew ever so slightly and then forward again. Her hands found their way to the small of his back as her legs opened wider to accommodate his easy pace. "Like that," she breathed as she maneuvered him into a rhythm that she liked. Her movements mirrored his as the ebb and flow caught them up and pushed them forward. Faster. Harder. Deeper. Skin slapping against skin. Inarticulate promises breathed against sweaty flesh. Lips coming together in short-lived moments as breathing became a secondary priority. Pleasure mounted. Words becoming more difficult as limbs became fluid and blood turned to golden, liquid fire.

A delicious tension coiled tighter and tighter as bodies thrashed and strained. It couldn't last, this thing between them that curved back upon itself until it was the only thing that existed in the world. She seemed to be hurling toward a cliff that was rising up to meet her. The wave crested, broke, and pulled her over. She heard him groan as he followed her, a warm wet rush filling her up to the brim. Her inner walls clinched as she took everything he had to give. It was a few moments before they were able to move. Her fingers tingled and stung as she unraveled them from the dripping curls at the back of his head. He gasped against her shoulder, still out of breath and winded.

Peeta closed his eyes and turned his face into the curve of her neck. She let out a faint sound of regret as he slipped free. Her fingers flexed as she open and closed them a few times. They then found their way around his back as she wrapped her arms around him once more. The quiet as it was the last time they had been together was perfect. She seemed content to let it be. Her fingers traced haphazard patterns on his back and every so often she would kiss a random spot within reach. His temple, his forehead, his shoulder. She hugged him at odd moments, her body curved around his as if to keep the outside at bay for just a little longer.

It couldn't last for long. And it didn't. These rare instances were made to be broken. Nothing so perfect could continue unless an even greater perfection arose to take its place. Peeta raised his head and looked down into content, quicksilver eyes. Her lips turned up ever so slightly and widened to a smile as he bent to kiss the corner of her mouth. He pushed tangled strands of hair away from her face and tucked them behind her ears. He then sat up and folded his legs beneath him as he stared at her intently. She flushed uncomfortably as he continued to look at her with a solemn expression on his face. "What is it? Is something wrong?" She asked hesitantly as she reached for the sheet to cover herself. She couldn't handle the feeling that he saw right through her. As much as she wanted to be completely open, some habits were too deeply engrained to be set aside all at once.

He shook his head as he took the sheet from her shaky fingers and tucked it around her. He took special care to make sure that she was completely swathed in the sheet's voluminous folds. Her grateful look earned a rueful grin and teasing tug on the edge of the sheet. He watched her in mystified silence for a few moments more and then seemed to steel himself. "Katniss," he murmured. "I forgot to tell you something earlier. You really should hear this before we go any further." She raised her eyes to his, hope and confusion battling for dominance in the silvery depths.

"What is it?" She asked. Her fear was evident but she didn't flinch nor back away.

The look that blossomed on his face was one that she would remember until her dying day. His smile had the sun in it, warm and bright and real. The words when they came were the most beautiful thing she had ever heard. "I love you too," he said shyly. "I always have. I always will." His arms opened up and she didn't hesitate before leaping into them and holding on for dear life. "We'll start over. No elaborate charades, no fancy set ups. Just you and me," He pulled her into his lap and rested his chin on the top of her head. "We're going to do this the right way. We'll take as much time as it takes." He pulled back and met her smile with one of his own. "And when we're ready, you're going to take back that ring not to mention the one that goes with it. And we're going to be happy. Happier than we ever thought we could be. What do you say, Miss Everdeen? Are you interested? "

She laughed at his bantering tone and chose to answer the same way even though she meant it with everything she had. "I'm definitely interested," she announced. "I just have one request before I accept your proposal."

His brow furrowed in confusion but he shrugged and replied, "Yeah. Sure. Whatever you want."

Katniss bit back her smile and schooled her face into a blank mask. "I'll only take the ring back if you ask me again at the police station where we first met," she announced. A tale-tale twitch of his lip gave away his opinion of that request but he held his serious expression steady. He nodded once in agreement and motioned for her to continue. She made no effort to stifle her wide grin as she gave voice to her second proviso. "And you have to wear the jeans that you had on that day. That's what caught my eye. You want me to say yes, you wear the jeans or there's no deal. Fair enough?"

He laughed delightedly and pulled her in for a massive hug. "Fair enough," he agreed. "You want me to steal your purse again while I'm at it."

She shook her head but a mischievous voice prompted her to go one step further. "No but having Finnick arrested again would be a bonus. Think you can arrange that?"

His mouth hovered a breath away from hers as he considered this latest development. The unholy light that set his blue eyes aflame answered her before he replied, "Consider it done."

And with that, the kiss that followed said more than any words could ever say.


	8. Chapter 8

Three years later:

"No," the tone was unforgiving. The speaker flatly refused to back down. He had chosen this fight and had no intention of losing.

"Yes," this voice was cracked and broken. The timbre suggested a rapidly fraying patience. For this one, the battle was done. Only the scraps remained uncontested.

"No," this was said more firmly. The outcome was more certain. Victory was in sight.

"Nick, if you don't eat I'm going to…." He trailed off and looked around helplessly at the rapt audience of two who watched the row with interest. "It's not funny. He has to eat." He leveled a stern look at his opponent and firmed his jaw. "Nick, you wanted fish sticks. I got you fish sticks. Eat."

Nick met his father glare for glare. For the attentive audience, seeing identical expressions of ire on the two indistinguishable faces was comical. What was even more amusing was that it was Finnick who was closest to backing down.

"No. It's yucky." The boy's lower lip protruded as he stubbornly pushed the plate aside.

Finnick exhaled long and low as he gathered the tattered remains of his composure. He spoke with as much control as he could muster, "It's not yucky. You haven't even tasted it. You don't know if you like it or not." He eased the plate closer. "Try one bite, just one."

The boy looked on stubbornly. "No," he declared. "It's yucky."

Finnick threw up his hands and stomped away. He caught the eye of a dark-haired girl sitting on her folded legs watching the exchange. "That's it. I'm done. I've tried everything I can think of. Begging didn't work. Bribery didn't work. Even tried the old 'I'm your father and you'll do as I say' line and got nothing." He was almost frantic as he looked away from Katniss to the distant form of his wife down by the waterline. "I promised Annie that I would keep him busy. She's not had much time to herself since Nick was born. I wanted her to have a break. Now I can't even get him to eat."

Katniss quickly wiped the amusement from her face and tone as she answered, "It's not you, Finn. All kids do that sooner or later. He'll eat when he's hungry. Don't worry so much."

The man looked slightly relieved but his eyes were still anxious as they met hers. Katniss tried to think of a way to reassure him but came up empty. Luckily for both of them, Peeta came to the rescue. "Finn, go away. Nick will be fine with Katniss and me. Take a walk with Annie. Enjoy yourself."

Finnick looked doubtful but it was clear that he desperately wanted to take Peeta up on his offer. Katniss smiled encouragingly. "Go ahead," she echoed. "He'll be fine with us."

Finnick smiled and ruffled his son's hair affectionately. "Be good for Katniss and Peeta, buddy. Don't be too rough on them. You'll need playmates eventually." He grinned at the uncomfortable expression on both of their faces then sauntered off. A short distance away, he stopped and turned to face them. "Thank you," he murmured. "It means a lot."

Katniss grinned and waved him onward. She watched as he joined his wife at the shoreline and swept her into his arms. Annie was startled at first, her eyes darting from her husband to the barely visible chair where her son was happily dismantling his dinner. His head bent to hers, clearly explaining. Katniss couldn't see the woman's face but the way the two of them came together spoke volumes. No one seeing them together could doubt their love. It was written all over them.

"Hey there, little guy," a familiar voice crooned. "You look like you're having fun. " Peeta grinned down at the replica of his best friend still happily taking his food apart piece by piece. He wasn't eating but seemed to be constructing an untidy pile in the center of his tray. Peeta picked up a fragment and popped it into his mouth. He rolled his eyes in an exaggerated fashion that made the little boy laugh delightedly. The chubby fist grasped a mushy bit and waved it under Peeta's nose. He didn't hesitate to take it and made a production of chewing as if it was the most delicious thing he'd ever eaten. Katniss wrinkled her nose as she watched them. The thought of eating one of those turned her stomach. Peeta, as usual, was a much better person than she could ever hope to be.

Peeta grabbed another bit from the tray and offered it to the boy while simultaneously taking another bite of his own. Nick let out a surprisingly deep chuckle and took the proffered piece. He tucked into his dinner as if he hadn't eaten in days. Occasionally, he grinned up at his new friend and offered another bite. Peeta took each gift without hesitation. Katniss watched them with a soft smile on her face. As usual, he succeeded where others tried and failed. She was living proof of that. He had pulled her out of her shell kicking and screaming. He loved her despite her shortcomings. She loved him for too many reasons to count.

Leaving the two to finish their impromptu picnic, she turned her attention to the others enjoying the late afternoon warmth. Things had changed drastically during the last three years. Looking back now, she could hardly recognize the girl she was back then. So many changes. Her gaze shifted to the family playing a game of tag on the lawn. Madge Undersee and her husband Gale Hawthorne chased their three rambunctious offspring in ever widening circles. The children's laughter was contagious. Anyone hearing it couldn't help but echo the gaiety. Gale's normally stoic face was wreathed in smiles as he caught up his youngest and lifted her to his shoulders for an impromptu piggy back ride. The small girl shrieked and waved her arms hap hazardously. Madge ran from the other two, ducking and dodging as she teasingly encouraged them to move faster, try harder.

Katniss still felt guilty when she considered the hateful thoughts she entertained about the woman back then. It was during the Fire and Ice reveal party that Katniss had the opportunity to get to know her. Her family was everything to her. She introduced Katniss to her husband, Gale. It was as obvious then as it was now that the two were hopelessly and irrevocably in love. Gale's eyes never strayed from his wife's lithe form encased lovingly in ice blue silk. The strips of fabric clung to every curve and flowed like water with the woman's every move. It looked as if she was sheathed in ice. Madge exclaimed over the fiery red dress Katniss reluctantly wore. It was the dress Peeta had painted her in just as Madge's was. The two portraits hung on either end of the gallery.

Madge's gown had a defined shape, a rigidity that still conveyed a sense of movement. The gown Katniss wore had none of those qualities. It spun and snaked around her in tongues of red and gold. The colors shifted and danced. The dress was made of individual pieces that wove together into a cohesive whole. Fire couldn't be contained nor channeled. It did not have a sense of change, it embodied it. It was both creator and destroyer. Yin and yang. To end and to begin again.

The contradiction was obvious, the comparison inevitable. Light and dark. Blue and gray. Tall and nimble. Short and slight. Complete opposites in every way. Cinna's vision brought to living, breathing life. One a happily married mother of two with another on the way; the other scared to commit, wary of relationships, frightened of love.

The apology poured out before she could stop it. The explanation had come after. Madge had merely given her an understanding smile and sympathetic squeeze of their intertwined fingers. From that moment, a friendship was forged between the two that only grew as time passed.

Katniss watched the picture perfect family with something approaching longing. The past three years had been as close to perfect as Katniss could have hoped for. There were no missing pieces. She didn't need anything else to be happy. But that didn't stop the want or the desire for something more.

She turned her attention back to the pair currently bent over a pad of paper with their heads close together. Nick clutched a crayon in his plump fist and made wobbly arks on the page. Peeta laughed softly and placed a guiding hand gently on the little boy's clasped fingers. He maneuvered the crayon, drawing first a fish and then a bird. Nick crowed in appreciation. Peeta grinned as he drew waves lapping on a beach with a bright yellow sun beaming down. The boy added a few unsteady lines of his own. Katniss couldn't stop a sudden tightening in her throat at the sight of them. She had never seen anything so beautiful in her life.

A hand on her shoulder startled her enough that she actually jumped before catching herself. Johanna laughed out loud at the chagrined expression covering her friend's face. "See something you like?" Johanna purred.

Katniss immediately relaxed as she met the woman's mocking stare. "No," Katniss retorted. "I see something I love. I see the best thing that ever happened to me."

Johanna's eyes softened and her hand clumsily patted Katniss on the head. "I can't believe my little girl's finally grown up." Johanna said mock sweetly. "This is the proudest moment of my life."

Katniss snorted and pushed her hand away roughly. "Don't be an ass, Johanna. I know it's hard for you but do try to restrain yourself. It's not polite to gloat."

Johanna rolled her eyes. "Since when do I care about being polite? I say what I mean. I always have. Do you really think that I'm going to change that now? Please."

Katniss cut her eyes toward a vague silhouette just visible beyond the fence line. "No, I know you'd never change your stripes. You're far too set in your ways for that. But you have to admit that your rough edges have been softened lately. There's only one explanation for it. You know that and so do I. The real question is does he?"

Johanna gave a genuine smile instead of her usual facsimile. Pink cheeks suited her as did the vulnerable expression in her wide set brown eyes. "I don't know what he does or doesn't know," she groused. "I didn't ask him. Frankly, I'm not that interested." Johanna waved a hand scornfully. "We enjoy each other's company. We have mutual interests. It works. That's all that matters."

Katniss stifled her laughter with an upraised hand. "As long as you're happy then that is all that matters. I'm with you either way, Jo. You know that."

Johanna cocked a questioning brow but didn't pursue it. "I didn't come over here to talk about my supposed love life. I came to talk about you and your twisted need to keep secrets. You're hiding something and I want to know what it is. So fess up. "

Katniss bit her lip and glanced away guiltily. She couldn't hide anything from Johanna. The woman knew her too well. "Johanna, I'm not hiding anything. I just haven't told anyone yet. There's a difference."

Johanna expression flickered with an undefinable emotion. Her hand came up and Katniss grasped it tightly. Both women's eyes were wet. "I'm happy for you," Johanna murmured. "For both of you." Katniss smiled her hand dropping reflexively to her stomach. Johanna's eyes followed the gesture. "How long have you known?"

Katniss blew out a breath and answered slowly, "For sure, since this morning. Suspected the possibility, about two weeks."

Johanna's brows lifted in surprise. "You never said a word or gave the slightest hint. I'm impressed."

It was Katniss's turn to give her friend a bewildered look. "You just accused me of hiding something. Obviously, something gave me away. You picked up on it."

Johanna's face colored. "You didn't," she reluctantly admitted. "I had to say something to distract you. That seemed like as good a plan as any. You've always got some little tidbit stored away that you've kept to yourself. It was a long shot that just happened to be right. I had to change the subject. That was the easiest way to do it."

"God, Johanna," Katniss breathed. "You really are a piece of work."

Johanna continued to grin unrepentantly. "Sticks and stones, Katniss. Lucky for you I'm feeling charitable. I'll take Nick off Lover Boy's hands so that you and he can have a heart to heart. You can thank me later." She left Katniss standing in open mouthed wonder and ambled over to where the two were still happily absorbed in their drawing. A low voiced offer brought forth a gale of giggles as Nick allowed her to take his hand and lead him toward the gate.

Katniss grinned to herself as she watched them go. She then bent to help Peeta sweep the remaining materials into a tidy stack. "Sorry to interrupt your fun. Johanna doesn't know how to wait her turn."

He shrugged and bumped her shoulder gently with his. "It's alright. We were just about done anyway. At least he ate before she carried him off." Katniss snickered and gathered up the crayons, sorting them into various piles. She stacked the paper and meticulously straightened the edges. He watched her for a few moments noting her obvious unease. "Is something wrong?" He asked mildly.

Her hands froze mid-action as her eyes darted up to meet his. "No. I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Peeta gnawed his lip as he watched her warily. He took careful notice of the way she fidgeted from his questioning gaze. "I'm asking because I want an answer. We promised that we'd always be honest with each other. We said there wouldn't be any more secrets between us. Did you mean it? I did. Did you?"

She dropped the pages in an untidy heap at her feet and tightly grasped his hands. "I did with everything that I have everything that I am. I promised you always and that's what I intend to give you." She twined their fingers together more tightly. "I haven't been lying to you, Peeta. I wanted to make sure that it was real.

"Wanted to make sure what was real, Katniss?" He asked softly. "What do you mean?"

She sidled closer and laid their joined hands on her stomach, smiling up into his inquisitive stare. "I went to the clinic before we came up here. I haven't been feeling like myself. The doc checked me over pretty well and told me that I would have an answer one way or another today. He called this morning."

Peeta looked down at their clasped hands and gasped as he suddenly realized her meaning. "Katniss," he murmured. "Katniss, are you saying what I think you're saying? Are you? Are we?"

She cupped his chin in a shaking hand and nodded. "We're having a baby, Peeta. You and me." She pulled his face to hers, lips trailing over his closed eyes, his damp cheeks, and his laughing mouth. "I love you," she whispered. "I love you both."

Peeta dropped to his knees in front of her, pressing warm wet kisses to her belly through the soft cloth of her shirt. "I can't believe…I didn't even think. God, Katniss, I love you too."

Across the meadow, Johanna watched the unfolding scene with a growing sense of contentment. Finally, everything was exactly as it should be. She let Nick run ahead through the carpet of flowers and shrubs. The little boy giggled and grabbed for an occasional bloom in passing. Johanna grinned at the other figure watching the boy's passing with interest. His easel was angled toward a copse of trees already cloaked in brilliant hues. It was odd to see a brush in hand as opposed to a swath of silk. She sometimes forgot that, in his own way, he was just as talented an artist as Peeta. She turned her attention back to the toddler in time to see his father sweep him into his arms and tickle him mercilessly. Satisfied that the boy was taken care of, Johanna wandered in a meandering path that brought her closer and closer to that silent, watching form.

"Looks like we have something else to celebrate," she murmured, linking her arm through his and resting her head on his shoulder. "This has been a day full of surprises."

Cinna smiled slightly and feathered a bit of yellow deftly on the canvas. The ocher shade blended and mixed with fiery red and emerald green. The autumnal scene had been copied in perfect detail. "They deserve to be happy. It's time for a new beginning. Something new to hope for."

Johanna nodded in agreement, her eyes steady on his face. "I guess that's what it's all about isn't it?" She smirked suddenly. "Pregnant Katiss will be a handful. Peeta has no idea what's ahead of him."

Cinna shot her a reproving look, "You should have more faith in your friend, Johanna. I don't usually bet but if I did, my money would be on her."

Johanna cocked a brow in amused inquiry. "You must like underdogs," she declared.

Cinna actually laughed before turning back to his painting. "Not just an underdog. I like someone who plays by their own rules. She doesn't care about the odds so it doesn't matter whether or not they're in her favor. If she wants something, she won't stop until she gets it. Reminds me of somebody else I know."

Johanna chuckled lightly and turned on her heel to make her way back to the cabin. She stopped after a couple of steps and looked back. "So we're doing this then?"

Cinna didn't look up from his painting but the smile on his face spoke volumes. "Yeah," he returned quietly. "We're doing this."

Johanna stuck her hands into the pockets of her coat and nodded agreeably before walking away. "Good to know," she stated. "See you back at the house. "

"See you soon," he answered, his brush moving of its own accord across the canvas.


	9. Chapter 9

"Tell me again why we do everything together?" Johanna's sardonic voice was a jarring note amid the postcard perfection of the family room. Placing the last of the glitter encrusted bows on the tall spruce already groaning under the weight of its Christmas splendor, she turned to give Katniss a world-weary glare. "I wanted to go to Aruba or someplace warm. Instead, I'm stuck here in the dead of winter with you ingrates. What I want to know is why. Why are we attached at the hip every freaking holiday? It's not like we're related."

Katniss huffed out a laugh as she not so adeptly finished wrapping the last present in her pile. She dubiously eyed the paper, somewhat the worse for wear for having been folded and tucked within an inch of its life. Whether by design or happenstance, there were no gaps or holes to be seen. Satisfied, she slid it under the tree and turned to give her friend a smile. "Quit complaining. You act as if it's going to kill you to spend Christmas with us, Jo. Don't you want to be here for Violet's first?"

Johanna snorted contemptuously. "Is that supposed to make me melt into a goopy mess because the squirt is about to be corrupted by this ode to capitalism? I've been here for her firsts, Katniss, every damned one of them. The ones that actually meant something. Christmas is just a glorified excuse to spend money on things we don't need."

Katniss laughed to herself as she gathered up a stack of Christmas cards and sorted them neatly into a decorative display on the bookshelves flanking the mantle. Handsome ceramic holders were ready for stockings to be hung and filled. Her eyes swept the room, mouth quirking up in a rueful smile as she took it all in. She could see Johanna's point. The halls were definitely decked. The words clichéd and corny came to mind. She wasn't thrilled at the idea of an old-fashioned, balls-to-the-wall, over-the-top family Christmas, but the way Peeta lit up when he talked about it made her bite her tongue. Her husband was in love not only with his daughter but the idea of her. He went overboard at every opportunity and, try as she might, she loved him for it. She couldn't deny him the right to spoil their little girl.

Johanna groaned, drawing Katniss's gaze back to her. "What?" she questioned.

Brown eyes rolled in an offensively exaggerated way. "If you could see your face. My God, what has he done to you? Forget this shit. I want my best friend back. You were making goo goo eyes at the damned cards, Katniss. Stop it."

"I was not," Katniss retorted hotly. "And even if I was, which I wasn't, what does it matter? It's not like we've asked for a kidney, or worse, those damned boots that you love so much." She gestured pointedly toward Johanna's feet which were now encased in supple brown leather accented with an antique buckle and cunning folds. You're one of Vi's favorite people, Johanna. She'd be disappointed if you weren't here. That should be a good enough reason for you."

Johanna stubbornly refused to budge, but a red flush climbed her cheeks. "I don't want to disappoint her," she mumbled. "I just detest this damned holiday with a passion."

Katniss patted her arm reassuringly. "I know you do," she said soothingly. "Try to make the best of it. Who knows? You might even have fun."

"That will be the day," Johanna groused. "Fine. I'll shut up and put on my happy face. Just don't tell Cinna that I went off again. He has the patience of a saint but I think he's about to hang himself with tinsel. He loves this time of year."

"My lips are sealed. Now help me with this blasted mistletoe. Between you and me, I don't get it either but Peeta wanted a big family Christmas so badly that I couldn't say no." Katniss stood on tiptoe to hang a bundle of the greenery on the facing. She flicked a glance toward Johanna, who appeared to be lost in thought. "What is it? Johanna, is something wrong?"

Johanna shook her head, glaring reflexively at Katniss's light touch on her arm. "What? No. Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking…" Her voice trailed off into nothing, her eyes once more on the mistletoe hanging jauntily above the door. "You've come a long way, Kat."

Katniss's eyes narrowed slightly as she examined the girl's troubled expression. "I don't understand. Care to elaborate?"

Johanna crossed her arms, hands clasping the opposing elbow as she continued to stare in rapt fascination at the door. "I never thought I'd see you so settled. I hoped it would happen, especially after you met Peeta. I wondered for a while if you would let him to make you happy the way you deserve to be. It's good to see you smiling for a change."

Katniss mulled that over. Johanna's tone was almost perfunctory, as if the words were spilling forth with no real thought behind them. Something was up but she couldn't put her finger on it. She commented into the silence, "I am happy. Violet and Peeta make me happier than I ever thought I could be." She hesitated before asking straight out, "Johanna, is something wrong? You're not usually so…uh… brooding."

Johanna laughed wryly. "I'm not, am I? I don't know. I'm just…something's not…" she blew out a frustrated breath. "I don't know what the hell it is."

Katniss put the last spray of mistletoe on the overhead light and then cocked her head at the sound of voices emanating from the dining room. "It sounds like dinner is ready. Let's head in."

Johanna nodded and followed Katniss into the adjoining room. Here too was something out of a storybook. A feast fit for a king was laid out on the large mahogany table. Pretty china patterned with wildflowers and songbirds in soft shades of lavender and green stood proudly before each chair. Snowy linen napkins were neatly contained by discreet gold rings. Tall candles gave the room a warm, intimate glow. This tale had a slight, dusky princess with a tendency to trip over her words. The prince smiled lovingly at his wife, brushed her forehead with a feather light kiss, and then turned his attention back to the court jester who was now wreaking havoc on the immaculate table scape.

"Finnick, for God's sake, at least try to act like a grown up. I know it's hard, but I'm begging you to try." Peeta grumbled.

Finnick looked guilty as he backed away from the table, a telltale smudge of chocolate at the corner of his mouth. "What? I'm saving room for dinner. A little sugar never hurt anyone."

Annie, overhearing the conversation, gave her husband a fond smile. "Finnick, behave. Good Lord. I expect this kind of behavior from Nick, not you." His guilty expression gave way to red-cheeked embarrassment. He muttered an excuse too quiet for the rest of them to hear but Annie gave a low laugh and a resigned nod.

"Alright then," she murmured. "It is Christmas after all." Finnick's grin lit him up like a lamp. When their son bounded in and clamored into a chair beside his father, the man wasted no time in mounding Nick's plate with every sort of sweet thing he could reach. The boy's eyes rounded before giving his mother a nervous look. Her smile turned playful as she picked up an éclair, tore it in two, and halved it with her now grinning son. It was difficult not to laugh at grubby hands and a candy coated smile.

A thin cry sounded down the hallway. Katniss pushed her chair back but stopped as Peeta darted to his feet and announced, "I'll go. You finish your dinner." He was gone before she could so much as nod her agreement. She shared a grin with Johanna before picking up her fork and digging in. In no time at all, Peeta returned with an armful of tousled curls and sleep reddened eyes. Violet Mellark curled her arm around her daddy's neck as she silently surveyed the room. She then hid her face in Peeta's shoulder and refused to come out despite repeated attempts to bribe and cajole.

Peeta seemed unbothered by her actions. He took his chair, tucked the little girl into the crook of his arm, and resumed eating without further ado. Katniss couldn't help but watch them from the corner of her eye, amazed and enthralled at the same time. These two-this man and this pretty porcelain doll of a girl—was the total of her happiness. What existed before was a dim memory, folded neatly and tucked away. She didn't know how this happened or what she had done to deserve it.

Johanna's expression was a study in and of itself. Katniss watched her almost as much as she did the other two. Amusement and exasperation were clearly writ in the half-smile on her face but there was something else, something that Katniss didn't often associate with her friend. Fear. Panic. Dread. They weren't obvious and only someone who knew Johanna as well as Katniss did would know that something was amiss. She was on the edge of something but fighting it.

Katniss's eye sought out Cinna to gauge his reaction. Johanna was a locked vault when she didn't want to be bothered. Cinna, however, could always be counted upon to see right through her. She was a bit shocked to see him smiling and laughing along with the others as they watched Peeta and Violet. He looked as he didn't have a care in the world while Johanna seemed like a spring wound too tightly to be contained. Confusion creased her brow. What the hell was going on?

"Jo," she called quietly. "Johanna," a little more loudly when the woman failed to respond. When wide-set, troubled brown eyes turned her way, Katniss asked gently, "Is something wrong?"

Johanna's eyes dropped to her plate, her fingers twisting and tugging at her napkin. "No," she said unconvincingly. "I'm fine." An unholy gleam flickered to life in the gaze she turned Katniss's way. "Freaking peaches and cream as the matter of fact. I'm just waiting for Blondie to pull out Twas the Night Before Christmas and make my nightmare complete. This fucking holiday…shit!" She abruptly pushed away from the table, bounded to her feet and beat a hasty retreat from the room. Katniss and Cinna shared a surprised look before he gestured inquiringly toward the door.

"Finish your dinner," Katniss ordered as she got up and moved to follow Johanna. "I'll talk to her."

She met Peeta's concerned look, gave him a confused shrug, and hurried down the hall after her friend. She found her in the family room, gazing in rapt fascination at the tree. Johanna's head turned toward the door, offering a surprising glimpse of red-rimmed eyes and a quavering mouth before Johanna rubbed the telltale dampness away with a rough hand.

"Johanna," she said gently. "I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong."

A sound escaped the girl, half laugh and half sob. Her fingers worried the hem of her beautifully tailored vest. She opened her mouth, but closed it just as quickly, squeezing her eyes closed against Katniss's probing look. The silence stretched out between them to an uncomfortable degree, eventually pulling a resigned groan from Johanna as she realized Katniss wasn't going to let her off the hook so easily. "Fine," she grumbled. "Have it your way, you bitch." She blew out a breath and blurted out, "He's going to propose." Katniss gave her an owl-eyed look, her jaw sagging in disbelief. "No, you heard me right. The bastard bought a ring and everything. He's going to do it up right. Probably put the damned thing in a stocking or something."

"And this is a bad thing?" Katniss inquired. "I thought you were happy. I thought you wanted this."

Johanna glared at her and then rolled her eyes. "Are you dense? Don't you know that this could fuck up everything, brainless? Some of us aren't cut out for fairy tales. Me, I'm more of a film noir girl. I'm not cut out for this romance crap." She jerked a stray piece of tinsel from the tree and knotted it tightly. "Why now? Why not leave well enough alone?"

Katniss shrugged and then sank down into the closest available chair, an old rocker piled high with cushions. Johanna smirked knowingly as her eyes marked the seat. She laughed when Katniss flipped her off and commented, "I'm no Susie Homemaker and have no intentions to ever be. Fuck that. He knew what he was getting into when he took me on."

"How the hell do you know he's going to propose? Did you two discuss it?"

"Hell no," Johanna blurted. "I found the damned box. He thought he'd stashed it but I saw him put it in his attaché case. I waited until he was distracted and looked to be sure. Sure enough, there was a damned ring. He's planning to spring it on me and I'm furious. What the hell is he thinking?"

Watching her pace back and forth along the length of the area rag rug, Katniss snorted. "He probably thinks that he loves you, you idiot. Give it a chance, Jo. Give him a chance. He just might make you happy."

"What would make me happy is to leave well enough alone," Johanna stopped pacing and glared at her friend who rocked unconcerned, one foot keeping time with the easy motion of the chair. "I watched my parents tear each other apart for most of my childhood. Most of the people we know can't stand to be in the same room as their spouses, present company excluded." She paused momentarily. "And Annie and her idiot husband. Not to mention Gale and Madge. Clearly, you ingrates are the exception. Everybody else is miserable and I have no intentions of joining their ranks. Thank you very much but nope."

Footsteps in the hallway cut off whatever she was going to say next. Peeta, with Violet still nestled in one arm, entered first followed by Finnick leading Nick by one hand. He stooped and scooped his son into his arms as the boy made a diving motion toward the tree and bounty beneath it. "No you don't," Finnick ordered. "I told you that we don't open presents until Christmas. It's not Christmas yet, Nick, so hands off, buddy."

Johanna cracked a grin, watching the show from across the room. "The way you guys stomped down the hall, I thought we were about to see a baby/daddy fashion show." She tossed Katniss an amused glance. "What do you say, Kat? Want to see them walk it off Zoolander style?"

Peeta chimed in before Katniss could answer, "Maybe later. We've got something else planned now." His blue eyes danced in anticipation as they took in the girls' curious expressions. "Our guest of honor should be here any minute." He grinned and bounced his giggling daughter, cooing too her softly.

Johanna shot Katniss a suspicious look, visibly tensing at the confused look she got in return. The doorbell chiming brought both of their heads around. They heard the door open, followed by Annie Odair's melodious laugh as she led whoever was at the door down the hallway. Four pairs of interested eyes fixed firmly on the door. The silver haired man following Annie into the family room was unfamiliar to Johanna. He shrugged out of his coat, handing it to a grinning Finnick before turning solemnly to the rest of the room. The white collar of his coat pointed up his profession before he calmly announced, "I understand that congratulations are in order. I'm Pastor Coin. Where is the happy couple?"

Johanna exploded, "What the hell?" She blushed a fiery red at the minister's reproachful look. "Sorry, padre or father or whatever you're supposed to be called. No disrespect meant." She rounded on the rest of the room, glaring dagger points at the silently watching man standing in the door. "What's going on, Cinna? You try to hide a ring and now a minister shows up out of the blue. Have you lost your damned mind?"

He favored her with one of his patented serene smiles, clearly unfazed by her angry outburst. "I wondered if you'd found it. Obviously, you did and then took it completely in the wrong direction, my dear." Seeing her furious look, his smile broadened to a full grin. "I'm well aware of your opinions and respect them. I was merely keeping the item safe until it was needed. I didn't, as you say, lose my damned mind. When and if we take that step, Johanna, you will be kept fully informed."

"Then who is rock for?" Johanna demanded.

Peeta broke in, still cradling Violet in one arm as he extended the other toward Cinna, who dropped the small black box into his upturned palm. "It's for me." He turned to Katniss and gave her a winsome smile, reminiscent of the first time they'd crossed paths outside a police station a life time ago. "We were wondering, Violet and I, if you would consent to marry us again, Katniss Mellark." He flipped the lid open, revealing the ring nestled within. Katniss gasped as she caught sight of it, their birthstones cradled in a band of white gold: emerald for her, pearl for Violet, and sapphire for Peeta. The pearl picked up flecks of green and blue from the surrounding gems. She touched it with a shaking finger before meeting her husband's shining, hopeful gaze.

"I'd love to," she breathed.

They moved in tandem to stand before the minister who had taken a spot before the blazing fire. The man smiled benignly as he led them through simple vows. He then chuckled as the baby, excited by the unusual goings on, grabbed a handful of her mother's hair and bopped her father on the nose when he attempted to slip the strands free. "I wish you all the best," Pastor Coin intoned. "Merry Christmas to you all." He gave Johanna a reproachful look before following Annie back to the front door.

She covered her eyes and rubbed her temples wearily. Clearly, she'd made a class A fool of herself this evening. She heard him clear his throat and stiffened before turning to face him. Cinna's usually mild expression had been replaced by a stern, uncompromising look. "We need to talk," he told her firmly. "You…"

"I know," she answered. "I fucked up. I should have just come to you instead of jumping to conclusions."

He nodded in agreement. "Yes, you should have. Did you honestly think I'd do something like that, knowing how you feel?"

"I didn't think," she said morosely. "I reacted. Hell, Cinna, even Peeta did crazy stuff to get the brainless one's attention before they got together. How was I supposed to know what was going on? You didn't tell me he had something planned."

"Because he didn't want it getting back to her," Cinna said reprovingly. "As much as you like to think you can keep a secret, you can't." He held up a hand to forestall her protests. "You can't. It's one of the things I like most about you. Peeta put a lot of work and thought into this. I thought it best to keep it under wraps to make sure that no mistakes were made."

She crossed her arms, giving him a glare out of habit. "Fine. Whatever. I should have known it would be something like this. Those two would gag a mule with their sweetness."

Cinna laughed, raising his wine glass in a mocking salute. "So," he asked softly. "We're okay then?"

"Yeah," Johanna smiled slightly, her eyes on the happy family nestled together in front of the fire. "We're just fine."


End file.
